


Consume Me

by greecehk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcatraz - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Prision, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assassins & Hitmen, Jail, Lighthouse, M/M, Murder Mystery, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Simon Cowell is a dick
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greecehk/pseuds/greecehk
Summary: Gracias a un engaño provocado por despecho, Harry Styles termina en el peor lugar del mundo, el mismo infierno: La cárcel de Alcatraz.¿A qué clase de personas conocerá en una de las prisiones más peligrosas que existen? ¿Qué amistades forjará? Y, ¿quién diría que encontraría el sentimiento que jamás pensó por la persona que menos espero?El recluso más peligroso.Louis Tomlinson.   "-Nunca te dejaré solo, lo prometo. Ni tú a mi, ¿prometido?  Louis sonrió. -Claro, lo prometo."





	1. Parte 0

**Prólogo**

 

Se encontraba sentado en el piso, recargado contra la pared de la pequeña celda donde lo tenían recluido.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota y dejarse engañar por esas mujeres?

Se golpearía a sí mismo en estos momentos si no estuviera tan jodidamente agotado física y emocionalmente. Todo ocurrió porque se había prometido siempre ser amable con las mujeres desde que su madre murió unos pocos años atrás, junto con su hermana mayor en un accidente. _Dios, cuanto las extrañaba._

Peinó sus rizos hacia atrás y suspiró.

Intentaría contactar a Cara para que lo sacara de este lío, ella era una de las mejores abogadas del país. Y su mejor amiga.

El juicio había sido corto, y completamente injusto. Unas cuantas lágrimas de parte de Taylor y una historia inventada acerca de una violación y usar una droga en ella y él es condenado por veinticinco años.

Se rió con tristeza y frunció el ceño, ¿él abusar de una chica y vender drogas? ¿Cómo carajo había hecho esa mujer para meterle en este lío sólo por rechazar casarse con ella? Su vida era buena antes de todo esto, no perfecta ni llena de lujos, pero era cómoda y humilde, con él trabajando en una panadería para poder terminar de pagar su universidad.

Porque es lo que debería estar haciendo un muchacho de veinte años, terminando la universidad y no siendo condenado ni acusado de una maldita violación.

Unas horas pasaron hasta que un par de guardias lo escoltaron a una camioneta blindada. Las esposas apretaban con fuerza sus muñecas y sus tobillos. Cerró los ojos un segundo sintiendo un dolor punzante en la cabeza, tenía una terrible jaqueca.

Al bajar de la camioneta lo llevaron a empujones hacia un pequeño barco, que se notaba algo viejo. Cerró los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas, ¿quién lo apoyaría mientras intentaba sobrevivir en el mismísimo infierno?

_Nadie._

_Porque estaba solo._

Suspiró pensando en eso, mientras era trasladado a la prisión de Alcatraz.


	2. Parte 1

**Break Me**

 

_San Francisco, California, 1925._

Harry se sentía mareado e intentaba no mirar demasiado por la ventanilla del barco. Se reacomodo en el banquillo, sintiendo todo su cuerpo entumecido y un terrible ardor en las muñecas y los tobillos, a causa de las esposas.

En ningún momento del camino los dos guardias que le custodiaban le habían quitado la mirada de encima.

Optó por ignorarlos y miró el mar, ya que sentía que sería la última vez que lo vería en mucho tiempo y quería disfrutarlo. Era lo único que no lo hacía sentir tan solo. Le recordaba a los pocos momentos juntos que tuvo junto a su mamá y su hermana cuando era un niño.

No podía creer hasta qué punto había llegado la obsesión de Taylor. Ellos habían sido amigos desde hace tiempo, ella era mayor que él por ocho años, y cuando él cumplió diecisiete, Taylor le había confesado que estaba enamorada de él, pero la rechazó. No es que fuera fea o algo así, simplemente no sentía nada más por ella que no fuera cariño fraternal. Ella se obsesionó al punto de que lo acosó por tres años, tampoco lo dejaba salir con nadie, provocando que se distanciara de su mejor amiga, Cara. Hace dos meses Taylor le había dicho que se casarían, que quería casarse con él. Así que harto le dijo de manera firme que no, y que lo dejara en paz, que había soportado por tantos años su locura porque era mujer, y no podría tratarla mal, pero que estaba cansado. Ella herida por el duro rechazo le gritó que pagaría por eso, que se vengaría.

Y vaya que lo hizo.

Una hora después el barco se detuvo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y desapareciendo el hermoso color azul del mar para dar paso al deprimente color gris.

Lo condujeron por varios pasillos. Caminaba en medio de dos enormes guardias, quienes lo tenían cada uno sujeto bruscamente de sus bíceps. Él miraba todo a su alrededor con una mueca de tristeza; varios hombres armados custodiaban el lugar y los colores predominantes eran grisáceos, negros y opacos blancos.

Podía irse despidiendo de los vividos colores, la deliciosa comida y sus amigos, pues sabía que era prácticamente imposible que pudiera salir antes de tiempo; aquella chica había tendido su trampa a la perfección, aunque aún no se explicaba cómo era que lo había hecho.

Fue conducido al interior de la construcción, caminando por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a una pequeña oficina. Su tiempo ahí pasó más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, sólo tomaron sus huellas digitales y teclearon un par de cosas en una computadora.

Después lo despojaron de sus pertenencias, y le entregaron su uniforme de interno, el cual consistía en una playera sin mangas blanca, un pantalón y una camisa de color gris oscuro y unas botas negras. Al terminar de vestirse, el guardia le colocó una especie de brazalete que servía como identificación, le entregó una pequeña almohada y una manta y lo guió a su celda mientras los demás reos gritaban y golpeaban los barrotes de sus celdas.

"¡Hey princesita, que lindo cuerpo!"

"¡Esos rizos los podría ver más de cerca mientras me chupas la polla, amorcito!"

"¡Oye, puta! ¿Quieres jugar un rato?"

Harry simplemente siguió caminando intentando ignorar las vulgares propuestas y ofensas, pero eran tantas y tan fuertes los gritos que se sintió mareado por un segundo.

En cuanto el guardia lo llevó a su celda, se escucharon gritos de protesta. Él suspiró aliviado, al menos ahí no le molestarían; miró su celda, una habitación pequeña cuya decoración constaba de blasfemias escritas en la pared y su equipamiento no era más que una litera y un excusado conectado a un lavabo, y encima de él, un pequeño espejo.

—Disculpe— habló, mientras el guardia le quitaba las esposas— ¿Hay alguien más en esta celda?

—Por ahora no, pero muy pronto tendrás un compañero— le respondió con sorna, empujándolo dentro del calabozo y cerrando la reja— Bienvenido al infierno, niño— dijo el policía antes de marcharse.

Se quedó parado en medio de la celda por unos minutos, intentando procesar todo lo que estaba pasado. Hasta hace una semana su vida se limitaba a despertarse cada mañana temprano e ir a trabajar a una panadería que estaba a unos cuadras de su departamento. El cual era pequeño, pero más que suficiente para él.

No tenía verdaderos amigos, sólo a Cara. Y a pesar de lo monótona y aburrida que solía ser su vida, ya la extrañaba al ver las literas con sábanas percudidas, o las manchas en la pared -que rogaba no fueran sangre-.

Arrojó su manta y su almohada a la cama de arriba, se trepó en ella y se recostó mirando hacia el techo.

Ese lugar era realmente horrible.

Suspiró.

Trató de no pensar en nada y se acomodó como pudo en el duro colchón, buscando descansar un rato. No tardó más de unos minutos en quedarse dormido.

* * *

 

Un fuerte sonido lo despertó, uno de los guardias golpeó las rejas con su macana, haciendo un estruendoso ruido que le cimbró los oídos. La puerta se abrió y él, junto con varios reos, fueron saliendo a desempeñar los diferentes trabajos que le correspondían a cada preso.

Él realmente no sabía si había sido por mera casualidad o porque en su registro estaba que había trabajado en una panadería, no sabía porque pero ahora estaba ahí, en la enorme y vieja cocina de la cárcel.

Bueno, se sentía aliviado, al menos no tendría que partir piedras en los patios, o estar limpiando los baños.

Miró a su alrededor mientras se ponía el mandil viejo y lleno de grasa; había un hombre gordo y calvo, que sudaba por todas partes, esté vaciaba con desinterés una masa verde de una bolsa de plástico a varias ollas grandes de acero. Arrugó la nariz con desagrado al percatarse del olor que desprendía esa sustancia, ¿de verdad eso es lo que tendrían que comer?

Al lado contrario de ahí había un hombre rubio, delgado y bajito, de su cuello colgaba un rosario. Este sacaba unos cuantos panes de una bolsa y los partía a la mitad.

Ninguno de los dos le dirigió siquiera una mirada, así que para no estorbar se decidió por limpiar la cocina. Barrer, lavar los utensilios -que en realidad eran pocos-, y acomodó la alacena.

Aquella actividad absorbió la mayor parte de su mañana y consumió todas sus energías. Era casi medio día cuando los guardias dieron la orden y los reos de los patios dejaron de trabajar.

También los sacaron a ellos tres de la cocina, por lo visto su trabajo únicamente se limitaba a cocinar, después otros dos eran los que servirían la comida -si a un vaso de agua, medio trozo de pan y una sustancia verdosa extraña se le podría considerar comida-.

—Muy bien cerdos, a las duchas— ordenó uno de ellos, arreándolos como una manada de animales hacia dicho lugar. Las duchas consistían sólo en eso, una hilera de regaderas, cada una con una barra de jabón.

Los presos se desvistieron sin miramientos, a excepción de él, que se quedó como petrificado al ver un montón de hombres desnudos pavoneándose bajo el agua.

—¿Qué esperas, niño?— le regañó uno de los guardias—, tienen sólo cinco minutos.

Tragó saliva, se quitó la ropa tan rápido como pudo y se dirigió a una de las regaderas vacías, tratando de no llamar la atención. Pero desgraciadamente, al ser el nuevo, todas las miradas estaban posadas sobre él, escudriñando cada centímetro de su pálida piel.

Trató de ignorar todas esas miradas y comenzó a ducharse, el agua apenas y se consideraba tibia, un verdadero privilegio en ese lugar.

—Hey, putita— cuando se dio cuenta, un grupo de hombres lo tenía rodeado. Miró hacia donde estaban los guardias, pero éstos sólo permanecían de pie en sus sitios, dispuestos a disfrutar del espectáculo que sabían que se acercaba— Escuché por ahí que eras un violador... ¿sabes qué tipo de "iniciación" se les da a los de tu clase?

—Yo no hice nada— dijo firme tratando de ignorarlos, aunque sentía su cuerpo ser invadido por el miedo no lo mostró, manteniéndose firme.

—Eso dicen todos— se burló aquel sujeto, quien parecía ser el líder del grupo— ¡Sujétenlo!— Trató de oponer resistencia, pero la falta de alimento le hizo sucumbir de inmediato; en poco tiempo terminó de rodillas en el suelo, siendo inmovilizado por dos hombres, quienes lo sujetaban por ambos brazos— Abre grande, puta— ordenó el hombre sujetando su ya endurecida hombría con una de sus manos. Él cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los labios, pero otro de los presos lo sujetó de la barbilla, obligándole a abrir la boca.

El hombre introdujo su hombría en su cavidad de un solo golpe, embistiendo frenéticamente su boca mientras lo sujetaba de los rizos para adentrarse cada vez más en su garganta y al mismo tiempo, aumentar el ritmo, casi al punto de ahogarlo.

Harry no pudo más que contener las lágrimas y esperar a que todo pasara, sintiendo como aquel pedazo de carne entraba y salía de su boca, poniéndose cada vez más duro y caliente conforme penetraba más.

Un par de minutos después, el hombre se corrió dentro de su boca, llenando cada rincón con su esencia, hizo una mueca de desagrado y cuando estuvo a punto de escupir otro de los hombres le cubrió la boca con una mano, obligándolo a tragar aquella espesa sustancia.

—Suficiente— ordenó uno de los guardias, desintegrando al grupo de reos alrededor de él— Se les ha acabado su tiempo.— Los prisioneros bufaron molestos y fueron a vestirse para luego ser encaminados a sus celdas— Tú tienes dos minutos más— le dijo el guardia, mientras lo miraba vomitar en el suelo, intentando expulsar aquella nauseabunda sustancia de su organismo.

En cuanto la garganta comenzó a arderle debido al esfuerzo que hacía, se puso de pie y terminó de ducharse, aguantando con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de llorar.

El guardia que, de cierto modo, lo había ayudado, lo vigiló hasta que terminó de vestirse.

Justo salía de las regaderas junto a su custodio cuando un grupo de guardias llevaron a otro prisionero a las duchas, el cual inevitablemente no pudo evitar llamar su atención.

En su cuerpo -sólo adornado con una camisa de tirantes desgastada y unos pants viejos- resaltaban algunos tatuajes, grandes y pequeños. Su cabello lacio y de color castaño claro lucía sucio y desordenado, sus brazos se notaban marcados, presumiendo su gran fuerza. Los labios eran delgados. El hombre era de su estatura, imponía respeto y sabía que era peligroso con sólo mirarlo de reojo.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, pues los orbes azules y fríos como el hielo resaltaba entre los grises y sombríos muros de Alcatraz.

Harry se detuvo en seco, mirando a aquel hombre, quien al notarlo ahí lo volteó a ver.

Y casi podía jurar que trataba de matarlo con sólo posar esos letales ojos azules en él.

Le heló la sangre.

—Camina— le ordenó el guardia a Harry, obligándole a seguir su camino. Fue guiado hasta el comedor, en donde se notaban claramente los grupos que había dentro de la prisión. Se formó en la fila para recibir su alimento del día que había visto preparar.

En esas condiciones, Harry dudaba mucho poder sobrevivir los veinticinco años que había dictado el juez. Tomó su charola y caminó entre las mesas, buscando un lugar desocupado. Notó que los demás reclusos prácticamente lo violaban con la mirada, haciéndole sentir asqueado y sucio. Uno de los presos le llamó con un ademán, a pesar de su aspecto, era de los pocos que no le miraban lujuriosamente, así que se acercó a él, sentándose en la mesa.

—Así que tú eres el nuevo.— El rizado lo observó bien mientras le hablaba; un hombre joven, moreno de cabello negro -el cual llevaba rapado de los lados-, ojos oscuros y una corta barba adornaba su rostro. Era muy atractivo.— Zayn Malik— se presentó, extendiendo la mano.

—Harry Styles— correspondió el saludo antes de empezar a comer.

—Eso lo sé— habló el otro mientras tomaba la cuchara— Eres el de hace un rato en la ducha— él se congeló... ¿lo había visto?— Sé lo que piensas, _"esos tipos son unos cerdos", "¿por qué nadie me ayudó?"_ ¿No es cierto? Pues te lo diré de una vez, aquí cada quien cuida de sí mismo, así que no esperes benevolencia de otros.

—¿Entonces por qué me cuentas esto?

—Hay personas interesadas en ti— afirmó dando un sorbo a su vaso de agua— En este sitio, si no le perteneces a uno de los que mandan en este infierno, estás destinado a padecer cosas mucho peores que lo que te ocurrió en la ducha.

—¿Pertenecer?— inquirió con curiosidad— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Con pertenecer me refiero exactamente a eso; Alcatraz se rige por pequeños grupos, muchos ellos sin importancia, como el grupito de los estúpidos religiosos, el de los chicos que se abren de piernas a cualquiera o el de los que se creen deportistas, entre muchos otros— hablaba con desinterés, pero en la siguiente parte habló con seriedad preocupante— Pero hay cinco personas a las que nadie se atreve siquiera a mirar a la cara, ni siquiera los guardias, tienen gran poder aquí por razones que se desconocen.

—¿Cinco?

Zayn rascó su barbilla y asintió.

—Aunque hay dos de ellos de los cuales no debes preocuparte, uno de ellos fue mandado a confinamiento solitario hace unos meses por asesinar a varios reclusos y herir algunos guardias; en cuanto al otro, bueno, digamos que fue una de las víctimas del primero.

Harry había dejado de comer, sólo se dedicaba a escuchar atentamente a Zayn.

—Los otros tres están por ahí...— continuó, empezando a señalar uno a uno con la mirada— Ese tipo es Nick Grimshaw, sólo aléjate de él, ese tipo tiene el grupo más grande de la prisión porque acepta a cualquiera y folla a todo lo que se mueve — dirigió su vista a otro lado— El de allá es Josh Devine, a simple vista parece torpe, pero cuando se trata de su novio, puede hacer cosas horribles— hizo una pequeña pausa antes de mirar la mesa que estaba al fondo de la sala— Y por último, Liam Payne. Era un famoso boxeador así que es de tener mucho cuidado, aunque en mi opinión es un idiota.

Harry asentía comprendiendo la monarquía de ahí.

—Entonces lo que estás diciendo es que para estar seguro aquí debo de pertenecer a uno de ellos.

Zayn suspiró— Eso sería, sí. Pero sólo Grimshaw es el que suele aceptar reclusos de manera insensata e idiota. En realidad, él y el jefe que murió hace unos meses; pero si quieres un consejo, no es muy recomendable que te unas a su banda de idiotas.

—Ya veo, ¿y qué hay de él?— preguntó señalando a un castaño ligeramente robusto, justo en ese momento un chico rubio se sentó a su lado y lo saludo con una gran sonrisa y un pequeño beso en los labios. El chico era bajito y se veía adorable, sobresaliendo de todos los reclusos que estaban ahí.

—Devine sería buena opción, pero lamentablemente su mundo se limita y gira en torno a Horan. Por cierto, si le haces algo al pequeño rubio, Josh podría arrancar tu cabeza.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pero suspiró comprendiendo.

—Bueno... ¿Y el tal Payne?

—Él... Digamos que ha estado encaprichado con alguien últimamente, y no ha aceptado a nadie más en su grupo, que ahora se ha vuelto más pequeño. Más no deja de ser peligroso.

—¿Y qué tiene que este encaprichado con alguien? ¿No puede aceptar a más personas sólo por eso?

—No, justo es esa razón por la que no ha aceptado a más personas desde hace varios meses. Mira, la cosa es que para pertenecer a uno de los grandes en esta prisión debes de, ya sabes— el rizado al no comprender hizo una expresión confusa, provocando un resoplido de Zayn— Debes de dejar que te follen al menos una vez, Harry. Bueno, eso, y ellos te llevan con un chico que es famoso aquí por hacer tatuajes, y te marcan como uno de su grupo.

Este mostró sorpresa antes de morder su labio inferior preocupado.

—Entonces me quedé sin opciones— expresó resignado.

—Aún te puedes unir al grupo religioso o a los que se creen deportistas, al menos no te molestaran tanto los otros reclusos si estás en grupo.

—No sé nada de religión y soy terriblemente torpe en los deportes— se lamentó.

—Entonces... Estás jodido.

_Exacto, estoy jodido._

Harry frunció el ceño percatandose de algo.

—Pero... ¿Tú a qué grupo o jefe perteneces entonces?

—¿Yo? A ninguno. Hay pocos en esta prisión pero existen los que son lo suficientemente fuertes para defenderse y hacerse a respetar por los demás, sin depender de alguien. Pero no lo suficiente para siquiera pensar en ser unos de los jefes aquí.

—Y tú eres uno de esos pocos— afirmó, para ver al moreno asentir.

—Así que, como ves, sólo tienes estas opciones; volverte lo suficientemente fuerte para poder defenderte de todos tú mismo, convertirte mágicamente en religioso o deportista, ir con Grimshaw o volverte una de las putas comunitarias de Alcatraz.

Él negó aturdido por tanta información, intentaba procesar todo lo que le había dicho Zayn -quién ahora se encontraba algo distraído picoteando la comida-. Bufó y se dedicó a mirar el lugar detenidamente, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo.

—¿En dónde está?— susurró para sí mismo.

—¿Buscas a alguien?— inquirió de pronto Zayn.

—Algo así... cuando me traían hacia acá había un tipo rodeado de varios guardias. Castaño, ojos azules y varios tatuajes que...— paró su narración al ver el ceño fruncido del otro— Oye, Zayn.

— _Tommo..._ — susurró confundido— Tengo que irme.— Se puso de pie y tomó su charola de comida— Piensa en cómo salir vivo hasta mañana— concluyó con media sonrisa antes de marcharse.

El rizado miró cómo se alejaba y regresó su vista a su comida; no lucía precisamente comestible y tampoco tenía mucho apetito debido a lo que pasó en el baño, pero si quería sobrevivir en ese sitio, no tenía más que adaptarse. Mientras comía, repasaba las palabras de Zayn en su mente, ¿cuál sería la mejor opción?

Suspiró derrotado y terminó sus alimentos para luego ser llevado a su celda.

 

* * *

 

  
No hacía más que dar vueltas en su cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Apenas cerraba los párpados y las caras de aquellos hombres de las duchas regresaban a su mente, obligándole a abrirlos nuevamente. Se sentó en la cama, mirando cada pared de su celda, aunque con la oscuridad, no había mucho que ver. Una pequeña luz apareció en el pasillo, la cual se fue haciendo más intensa.

Alguien se acercaba.

Escuchó pasos aproximándose, y de pronto, la luz le dio directo en la cara, cegándolo por un segundo. Un chirrido metálico le indicó que su celda había sido abierta.

—Hey, chico— le llamó el guardia, apartando la luz de la linterna de la cara— Saluda a tu nuevo amiguito.— Abrió lentamente a los ojos, encontrándose con el mismo hombre ojiazul que vio entrar en las duchas— Yo en tu lugar, tendría mucho cuidado con Louis Tomlinson— se mofó el guardia, quitándole las esposas al recién llegado y metiéndolo a la celda— No por nada estuvo en confinamiento solitario estos últimos meses.

Dicho eso el guardia cerró la celda y, a paso lento, se alejó.

Él se removió incómodo sobre su colchón, y sin saber que hacer rompió el tenso silencio.

—Soy Harry— sonrió nerviosamente en señal de saludo, mostrando sus hoyuelos.

El otro sólo le miraba fijamente, con ningún tipo de emoción reflejada en su rostro. El castaño se deslizó silenciosamente en la celda, recostandose en la cama de abajo sin decir nada más. Harry se asomó desde arriba; su nuevo compañero estaba de espaldas a él, aparentemente dormido; el rizado decidió no darle importancia al asunto y, nuevamente, hizo el intento de dormir un poco.

 

* * *

 

 

A primera hora de la mañana, los reclusos fueron llevados al comedor para el desayuno. Al contrario del día anterior, todo estaba en extremo silencio, sobre todo cuando los reos vieron al llamado Louis Tomlinson. Todos se alejaban de él en acto reflejo, como si portara alguna especie de virus mortal. El castaño, en cambio, no ponía atención a su alrededor, sólo tomó su charola de comida y se fue a la mesa más alejada. Por alguna razón que no entendía muy bien, Harry sintió la necesidad de ir a comer junto a él. Pero cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse ahí una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

—Buenos días, Harry— le saludó Zayn, obligándole mirarlo— Escuché por ahí que pusieron a Tommo en tu celda.

—¿Louis?— preguntó señalándole. Zayn sólo asintió— Sí, ¿por qué?

—Vaya, entonces debes empezar a preocuparte.

—¿De qué?

—¿Recuerdas lo que te conté ayer? Sobre los cuatro jefes en esta prisión— Harry asintió—, él es uno de ellos.

—¿Fue él quien...?

Un asentimiento por parte del otro lo dejó sin aliento; no podía negar que, en algún modo, ese hombre se veía peligroso, pero, ¿asesino? Y no había asesinado a cualquiera, sino a uno de los cinco jefes de Alcatraz, eso explicaba el por qué todos parecían evitarlo.

—... Así que dime, ¿qué decidiste?

—¿No tengo otra opción, o sí?— sonrió con tristeza, volteando a ver a Grimshaw, quien estaba rodeado de personas, hablando ruidosamente.

—No, supongo que no la hay— susurró Zayn, dando media sonrisa empática.

Quizá no sea tan malo, pensó derrotado. Entregarle su virginidad a ese hombre y dejar marcar su piel con un tatuaje era un precio bajo considerando lo que los demás hombres de la prisión podrían hacerle.

En cuanto el desayuno terminó, los guardias fueron desapareciendo lentamente hasta dejar solos a los reos. Todos los reclusos se dispersaron en cuestión de segundos, por lo que Harry se levantó de su sitio y fue a caminar un rato por ahí. Involuntariamente, siguió los pasos de Louis hasta el patio donde había canchas de diferentes deportes, algunas pesas y un par de gradas. Nada más al llegar, vio como el mayor se tumbaba contra uno de los grandes muros, cruzaba los marcados brazos tras su nuca y cerraba los ojos, disfrutando del sol sobre su rostro.

Observo sus delgados labios, el cabello castaño despeinado, rebelde. Sus brazos llenos de tatuajes, la ligera barba que adornaba su rostro.

A pesar de que compartían celda, no habían cruzado palabra alguna.

Decidió no darle importancia y siguió recorriendo el patio; algunos reos jugaban baloncesto, otros levantaban las enormes pesas, y el resto sólo vagaba por ahí y fumaba. Al ver que uno de los que fumaban era Zayn, se acercó cauteloso al pequeño grupo, pero cuando estaba por llegar sintió que alguien lo jalaba bruscamente del brazo, alejándolo de los demás, siendo conducido hasta un estrecho espacio entre dos de los edificios de la prisión. Al llegar pudo ver al fin de quién se trataba.

—Vaya— Nick le miró de arriba a abajo— Eres atractivo, chico— tomó a Harry del brazo y lo colocó contra la pared, acorralándolo entre ésta y su cuerpo— No te preocupes, después de esto me pertenecerás y ya no habrá nadie que abuse de ti.

Harry desvió su mirada de aquel sujeto, conteniendo sus ganas de golpearlo. Nick se inclinó un poco más hacia el menor, haciéndole estremecer.

—Estás temblando... ¿es tu primera vez con un hombre?— No supo si contestar o no, así que permaneció en silencio. El hombre le miró unos segundos antes de besarlo, adentrando su lengua en la cavidad.

Aquello le causaba náuseas, pero tenía que resistir. Harry cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras se dejaba hacer; Nick se pegó más a su cuerpo, dejándole sentir el duro bulto entre sus pantalones. Soltó sus labios y se dirigió al cuello, concentrándose en marcar esa zona con sus dientes mientras sus manos recorrían vulgarmente su cuerpo, apretando su trasero y su hombría con asquerosa lujuria.

Nick estaba tan entretenido en lo que hacía que no vio que había alguien más en el estrecho callejón hasta que sintió que apretaban su hombro y lo volteaban con fuerza. Para sentir luego un puñetazo en la cara, tirándolo al suelo.

—¿Qué crees que haces a mi propiedad, Grimshaw?

La desconocida voz le obligó a abrir los ojos. Y a quién vio hizo que abriera un poco la boca con sorpresa, no podía creerlo, ¿por qué él le ayudaba?

Vio como Nick le dedicaba una mirada enojada y asustada a Louis.

—Como vuelva a ver tu asquerosa presencia cerca de él, juro que te romperé los brazos.— Y sin decir más, Louis lo tomó con fuerza del antebrazo, sacándolo del callejón.

Notó como los demás reclusos sólo veían con sorpresa y curiosidad cómo era llevado por el castaño al gran edificio, de regreso a la celda que compartían. En cuanto llegaron, Louis lo empujó dentro y cerró la celda.

—Yo... ¿Gracias?— susurró torpemente él, sin saber qué hacer o decir. El hombre lo intimidaba completamente.

—¿Gracias por qué?— inquirió enarcando una ceja.

—El que me salvaras.

Louis lo miró por unos segundos sin decir nada, como si estuviera dudando de algo. Pero después sonrió suspirando y negando con la cabeza.

—¿Y quién te salvó?— Harry le miró confundido— ¿No escuchaste?— Louis lo llevó a la litera, empujándolo a la de abajo, para después él subir a la cama, colocándose sobre él y sujetándole las muñecas contra el colchón— _Eres mío._ — Le dedicó una sonrisa de lado antes de devorar sus labios con vehemencia.

Él sólo hacía el esfuerzo por soltarse. Sintió como lengua de Louis recorría su cavidad con increíble maestría, haciéndole sentir un agradable calor que lo recorrió completo. Segundos después ambos necesitaron un respiro, así que Louis deshizo el beso para respirar un poco antes de bajar sus labios a su pálido cuello.

—Suéltame idiota-ahh, bas-basta— reclamaba aún intentando soltarse, pues el hecho de que aquello se sintiera tan bien comenzaba a asustarlo. De pronto sintió un intenso dolor en su cuello, el castaño mordía su piel con tal intensidad que comenzaba a sangrar— ¡Para!

—¿No pensabas hacer lo mismo con Grimshaw?— inquirió con voz ronca, apartándose un poco de su cuello— Soy mucho mejor que él, ¿sabías?— le susurró al oído— Así que todo depende de ti. Puedo subirte al cielo... o arrastrarte al infierno— lamió su oreja antes de regresar a su cuello, mordiéndolo repetidas veces, justo en donde habían estado anteriormente los labios de Nick, intentando borrar la sucia marca de su piel.

Y mientras lo marcaba, Louis movía lentamente sus caderas, frotando sus entrepiernas, logrando subirle el calor. En cuanto terminó con su cuello, Harry sintió como soltó momentáneamente uno de sus brazos para desabrochar la camisa y subir la playera hasta que ésta quedó detrás de su cabeza, impidiéndole mover sus brazos libremente y dejando su níveo torso a merced del otro.

—Te odio— habló mirándole con desprecio mezclado en placer, estaba demasiado excitado como para pensar claramente— Tú, ahh— Louis lamió uno de sus pezones, succionando fuertemente antes de pasar al siguiente, mientras sus manos acariciaban su vientre, descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar al límite del pantalón, el cual bajó de un solo tirón junto con la ropa interior, arrojando las molestas prendas a alguna parte de su celda. Mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo un terrible miedo por todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Hubo un momento en el que se distrajo -ya que escuchó un ruido a unos metros de la celda- y el mayor aprovechó su descuido para abrir sus piernas, colocándose entre ellas. Después lo sintió acariciarlas y hundirse entre ellas, recorriendo parsimoniosamente sus muslos, dejando su huella en cada porción de piel que tocaban sus labios. Louis se acercó con lentitud a su entrepierna, sin dejar de succionar y morder la piel de sus muslos, hasta que llegó a su objetivo. Harry ya no pudo oponer resistencia y soltó un largo y ronco jadeo cuando la tibia lengua se arrastró con lujuria en toda su erección, llegando al glande y metiéndolo en la húmeda y caliente boca. Rendido dejó a Louis hacer lo que quisiera con él. No estaba seguro de por qué y tampoco le importó averiguarlo, lo único que sabía en ese momento era que deseaba a Louis más que nada.

—Hazlo de una vez— habló rindiéndose entre suspiros. Louis le miró sin dejar de saborear su miembro; sonriendo malicioso mientras se bajaba los pantalones.

El mayor se levantó un poco, llevando dos dedos a su boca y chupándolos rápidamente, para después dirigirlos hacían en medio de sus nalgas. Empezó a tantear alrededor, humedeciendo y relajando su entrada, para después meter con lentitud el primer dedo, al mismo tiempo comenzó a masturbarlo con la mano izquierda.

—D-dios, oh— gemía, disfrutando la sensación de ser abierto con los -ahora dos- dedos del mayor, mientras sentía las salvajes caricias sobre su hombría.

Cuando Louis lo sintió lo suficientemente abierto sacó los dedos, provocando un quejido de su parte al sentirse vacío. Louis lo miró con una sonrisa burlona ante eso.

Apuntó su excitado miembro a la entrada del menor con una mano mientras que la otra levantaba su pierna y se introdujo de un solo golpe, Harry ahogó un grito de placer y dolor mordiendo con fuerza el hombro de Louis, y éste al sentir la mordida empezó a moverse. Primero lo hizo lentamente, introduciéndose lo más que podía para luego salir completamente y repetir el acto otra vez; y después de unas embestidas el ritmo comenzó a aumentar de a poco.

—Que apretado estás— decía Louis sin detener el frenético vaivén.

—Aahhh... Oh— gemía alto con su voz ronca. Después de tanto movimiento, al fin había logrado quitarse la camisa con la que Louis había atado sus brazos, pero en lugar de apartar al ojiazul se aferró desesperadamente a su espalda— ¡Oh! Lento... Dios, vas-vas muy rápido. Me voy a-

—¿Te gusta que te den fuerte, princesa?— inquirió Louis sonriéndole de lado. El apodo le provocó una ola de lujuria recorrer su cuerpo. Harry sintió una embestida más enérgica que los anteriores, tocando un punto sensible en su interior, haciéndole arquear su espalda— Déjame decirte algo, si dejas que alguien más te ponga una mano encima... realmente voy a matarte.

—Tú no-¡oh! De nuevo a-ahí— jadeó, ya no sabía ni siquiera lo que decía, el placer lo tenía totalmente cegado. La mano del mayor se posó en su hombría, masajeandola al compás de sus embestidas— Espera, me voy a...— Louis detuvo todo movimiento— No, Louis— se quejó.

—¿Quieres que siga?— habló burlón.

Harry frunció los labios e intentó alcanzar su entrepierna, pero Louis le quitó la mano de un golpe. Él la aferró a la sábana sin saber qué hacer, cuando trató de mover las caderas sintió el fuerte agarre sobre ellas, impidiéndole moverse.

—Dios-tú, por favor— gimoteó desesperado por alcanzar el orgasmo. Louis lo miró alzando una ceja, esperando que continuara.

Louis había sacado el lado perverso de Harry, quien no sabía si quiera que lo tenía. Morbo y lujuria era lo que nublaba su mente en ese momento, mientras sentía las fuertes olas de placer sacudir su cuerpo, estremeciéndolo hasta la punta de sus pies. Abrió los ojos, sintiéndose aturdido, sólo pudiéndose concentrar en los ojos azules del hombre que estaba arriba suyo.

—Fóllame duro, Louis.

Ante sus palabras, el castaño sonrió de lado haciendo una clara mueca de victoria. Retomo las embestidas y las caricias sobre el miembro de Harry con salvajismo, hasta que se corrió en su mano. Louis quitó todo rastro de aquella sustancia de sus dedos con su lengua, saboreando hasta la última gota; unos momentos después, Louis se vino, llenando todo en su interior con su semilla. Harry dejó caer sus brazos en la cama, totalmente exhausto.

Louis salió con cuidado del cuerpo de Harry, respirando agitadamente y con el cuerpo bañado en sudor. Se acercó a los labios del otro, besándolos vorazmente para luego apartarse de él.

—No estuvo tan mal para ser tu primera vez— le habló al menor, quien parecía estar más inconsciente que despierto— Será mejor que te acostumbres, no voy a soltarte tan fácilmente. Y mañana iremos a hacerte ese tatuaje.

Lo último que vio fue a Louis sonreír antes de quedarse totalmente dormido.

 

* * *

 

 

A la mañana siguiente se despertó por el sonido de algo siendo removido.

Entre abrió los ojos, y al acostumbrarse a la ligera luz del lugar, giro la cabeza a la izquierda, buscando el origen del ruido.

Miró con incertidumbre como Louis, -usando sólo un pantalón- había quitado un trozo de pared, y dentro del agujero ponía un objeto plateado y brillante. Volvió a colocar el ladrillo y cuando se giraba hacia él cerró los ojos, haciéndose el dormido.

—Hey— gruñó Louis—, es hora de despertar, su majestad— su voz burlona hizo que frunciera ligeramente el ceño.

Estiró los brazos, estirándose, y bostezo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por parecer que acababa de despertar.

—¿Qué?— preguntó, su voz ronca por el sueño.

Vio como el castaño rodaba los ojos, mientras recogía su playera del piso, poniéndosela y cubriendo los tatuajes de su pecho.

Estiró su pie, chocando con algo frío. Miró con curiosidad al final de la litera, encontrándose con algo que casi lo hace caer de la cama.

Ahí había un plato con comida.

Nada lujoso, pero que él vio como si del mayor tesoro se tratase. Una manzana, una botella de agua y medio emparedado.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Ayer estabas cansado, en todo el día no comiste nada. Te deje dormir más tiempo y te traje el desayuno— dio como respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y no te acostumbres, princesa, no volveré a hacer algo como esto. Ahora levanta tu culo de ahí y ve al patio con Zayn.

—Oh-yo, ¿gracias? Muchas gracias. Supongo— balbuceó sorprendido.

Louis sólo asintió, terminando de ponerse el calzado.

—Hoy te iré a buscar después del almuerzo, te llevaré a que te hagan el tatuaje.

Dicho eso salió de la celda.

Y mientras Harry comía con desespero la comida que le trajo Louis, ignorando el dolor en sus caderas, varias incógnitas llenaron su mente.

Dirigió la vista al lugar donde Louis había guardado la navaja. Mordió su labio inferior, ¿y si la tomaba? Le serviría para defenderse aquí.

Negó con la cabeza mientras le daba una última mordida a la manzana. Louis sabría que él la había robado.

Aquí la cuestión era, ¿cómo había conseguido Louis una navaja, un almuerzo decente y que él durmiera hasta medio día?

_¿Quién era Louis Tomlinson en realidad?_

* * *

 

—¡Zayn!— le llamó, mirándolo sentado sobre una mesa de piedra que había en el patio hablando con un chico rubio. El pelinegro lo volteó a ver y le sonrió.

Sonrisa que desapareció rápidamente al ver su cuello.

—Así que alguien tuvo diversión anoche, ¿eh?— Harry lo miró confundido, hasta que recordó la mordida que le había dado ayer Louis en el cuello.

Su mano fue de inmediato a cubrir la marca, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes. Al lado de Zayn, el rubio soltó una carcajada ante su acción.

—Yo-No, no fui, no quería, en serio, es que sólo, Louis sólo-

—Espera— lo calló Zayn con el ceño fruncido— ¿Louis? ¿Me estás diciendo que Tommo te hizo eso?

—¿Qué?— gritó el rubio— ¿Tommo marcó a alguien?

—Cállate, Niall. Ve con Josh, este no es tu asunto.

El rubio -que ahora sabia se trataba de Niall Horan- en lugar de ofenderse alzó los hombros y se dio la vuelta.

—No importa que no me digas. Ya todos se enteraran tarde o temprano si es verdad que fue Tommo quién lo marcó.

Zayn rodó los ojos, enfocando nuevamente su total atención en Harry.

—Bien, ahora dime, ¿es verdad lo que me estás diciendo? ¿Tommo te hizo eso?

Harry frunció el ceño confundido.— Sí, fue él. También dijo algo sobre un tatuaje esta mañana y-

—Debes estar bromeando— interrumpió incrédulo. Harry resopló fastidiado al no conseguir terminar de hablar.

—No, no lo estoy.

Zayn lo miró fijamente unos segundos, como si estuviera buscando algo.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa?

—No, no la tengo, Zayn. ¿Podrías hablar claro, por favor? Me estás poniendo nervioso.

El moreno mordió su labio inferior, mientras sacaba un cigarro de la bolsa que había en el pantalón de su uniforme. Lo prendió dando una profunda calada antes de voltearlo a ver nuevamente.

—Tommo te marcará. Eso es sorprendente.

—¿Por qué?

Zayn hizo una pausa, dando otra calada a su cigarro, antes de contestar.

—Él nunca ha marcado como suyo a nadie, ¿sabes? Por lo que veo eres el único que ha despertado su interés en los ocho años que lleva aquí.

Se quedó sin palabras, confundido por lo que le estaba diciendo el moreno.

—Tú... ¿Cómo sabes?

—Estoy aquí desde que Tommo entró a Alcatraz, cuando él tenía diecinueve.

—¿Qué? Él era tan joven... ¿Cuántos años tenías tú cuando llegaste aquí?

—Dieciocho.

Harry enarcó las cejas, sorprendido— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para acabar aquí a esa edad?

—No creo que quieras saberlo— dijo burlón— Pero hazte una idea, en Alcatraz sólo está la escoria que la sociedad no pudo controlar. Las personas más horribles y peligrosas. Sea lo que hayas hecho, Harry, debió ser grave como para acabar en un infierno como este.

 

* * *

 

—¡Hey! ¡Rulos!

Harry volteó a ver confundido al rubio que se acercaba a él. Ahora que lo veía mejor, su cabello era teñido, y sus dientes estaban disparejos, pero eso hacía ver tierna su sonrisa. Sus ojos eran azules

 _Los de Louis son más bonitos_. Abrió los ojos sorprendido ante su pensamiento, queriendo golpearse contra la pared.

—¿Pasa algo? Por cierto, soy Harry Styles.

Niall asintió.

—Bien Styles, sólo te diré esto: ten cuidado con Grimshaw hoy. Aún no tienes ningún tatuaje.

Dicho esto se giró y siguió su camino. Harry desvió la mirada a su alrededor, intrigando.

 

* * *

 

Harry suspiró, ya eran las cuatro y no había visto a Louis.

Había estado platicando con Zayn hasta que le avisaron que este tenía visitas, ahora sólo estaba rodeando el patio en busca de Louis.

Estaba distraído mirando los enormes muros cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba con fuerza de los antebrazos.

Lo arrastraron detrás de las gradas, asegurándose de no ser vistos, y lo pusieron contra la pared. Dos le sujetaban de cada brazo mientras que un tercero le destrozaba la ropa con un pequeño cuchillo, él comenzó a forcejear intentando liberarse de los agarres.

—¿Estás seguro de que no fue tomado por ningún jefe ya? Tiene varias marcas en el cuerpo— analizó uno.

—No tiene ningún tatuaje, así que no lo creo. Además, Nick dijo que lo hiciéramos. No nos hubiera mandado a hacer esto si el chico ya perteneciera a alguien.

—¡Suéltenme idiotas!— gritaba y pateaba en vano. Recibió algunos cortes en su piel mientras era desvestido, pero su verdadero miedo empezó al sentir a dos de ellos lamiendo la piel de su pecho y su abdomen— Deténganse. Es asqueroso.

—Su piel es tan suave— reía uno, pasando el filo del cuchillo por su vientre, en donde se dibujó una delgada línea carmesí.

—¡Suéltenme!

Aquellos hombres se apresuraron a sujetarlo; esta vez lo inmovilizaron contra el piso, dos de ellos sujetando sus brazos y otros dos las piernas, separándolas lo suficiente como para que el quinto se pusiera entre ellas.

Con los retazos de su ropa destrozada, el quinto le cubrió la boca para que no hiciera más ruido del debido y empezó a acariciarlo de pies a cabeza, haciéndolo temblar.

Harry miró con pánico como con un encendedor calentaban un pedazo de alambre, que tenía la forma de una ' _N_ '. Se removió, desesperado por liberarse, sintiendo como los otros cuatro hombre lo sostenían con más fuerza contra el suelo. Cuando sintió el hierro caliente quemar su piel dio con fuerza una fuerte patada, provocando que el alambre cayera unos metros lejos. El hombre le miró con furia mientras con un dedo apretaba la quemadura.

Soltó un grito que se ahogo en el trozo de tela.

Cansado cerró los ojos, rogando porque los hombres se fueran y lo dejaran en paz.

Algo húmedo rozando su entrada le advirtió que aún no terminaban de jugar con él, por lo que regresó su vista al frente. El mismo tipo que anteriormente le había intentado marcar el abdomen ahora tenía su mano empapada de saliva paseándose en su zona baja hasta que, lentamente, introdujo uno de los humedecidos dedos, moviéndolo circularmente en su interior. Los otros cuatro le miraban atentamente, con lujuria... de los ojos de Harry comenzó a surgir lentamente el llanto; tenía el orgullo por los suelos, sin mencionar la sensación de suciedad que le causaban los roces de esos hombres; pronto un segundo dedo invadió su ser, moviéndose incansable junto al otro... lo odiaba, quería gritar, mas no podía con ese maldito trozo de tela en su boca.

Nada era como cuando había estado ayer con Louis.

 _Louis_.

Los cinco hombres empezaron a gritar de pronto, apartándose de él aterrados y aún con los pantalones abajo. Llevó lentamente su mirada hacia donde los otros veían... ahí estaba Louis, mirándoles gélidamente. Todos corrieron despavoridos, alejándose de la escena tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron. El castaño chasqueó molesto la lengua y miró a Harry.

Suspiró inclinándose para levantarlo y sacarle de ese lugar.

Sin reprochar nada, Harry se dejó llevar en brazos hasta las duchas. No había nadie, así que podía lavarse la vergüenza sin mirones de por medio; abrió el grifo del agua... estaba fría, pero no le importó. Tiritando, empezó a limpiar todo el rastro que esos hombres habían dejado en él. Miró su abdomen, y con alivio comprobó que no había ninguna _N_ que marcará su piel, sólo una pequeña línea. Repasó con cuidado la quemadura, que seguro dejaría una pequeña cicatriz en su piel.

Un guardia moreno llegó, y Harry vio incrédulo como hablaba en susurros con Louis, y después se iba.

—Tienes 10 minutos— le avisó Louis, antes de entrar por una delgada puerta de madera que se encontraba en la esquina, alejada de las duchas.

Pronto Louis regresó, tendiéndole ropa limpia y una toalla. Tomó las cosas, haciéndose nuevamente la pregunta.

_¿Quién era realmente Louis Tomlinson?_

 

* * *

 

Zayn sonrió a la chica de cabello rosa que se encontraba sentada al otro lado del vidrio mientras está le relataba lo que había hecho este último mes.

Intentó prestarle atención los primeros treinta minutos pero, ¿es que nunca paraba de hablar?

—...entonces Sophia dijo que no eran de marca mis botas negras, pero, ¿ella quién es para criticarlas cuando no tiene ni un abrigo de piel? Es decir, ella no puede llegar y simplemente-

— _Amor_ — interrumpió con la voz más suave que encontró—, sabes que amo que me cuentes todo esto, pero la hora de visitas está por terminar.

Perrie volteó a ver el reloj de la pared, soltando un resoplido.

—No lo puedo creer, ya son las cinco. Bueno, bombón, vendré en dos semanas entonces. Pero antes de irme dime ¿cómo estás tú?

Zayn quiso reír, de verdad quiso hacerlo.

¿Cómo putas quieres que esté en un puto infierno? Si te interesará me lo hubieras preguntado desde que llegaste, pero en lugar de esto te pusiste a hablar de tus superficiales amigas y un montón de malditas marcas de ropa.

Hubiera gritado eso, pero lo único que hizo fue apretar con fuerza el teléfono con el que se estaba comunicando con su novia al otro lado del vidrio, y sonreír antes de contestar con voz relajada.

—He estado mejor. En serio.

Perrie asintió sin quitar esa enorme sonrisa de sus rojos labios.

Se despidieron prometiendo hablar en dos semanas, diciéndose un ' _Te amo_ ' que le dejó un amargo sabor de boca.

Cuando Zayn iba caminando de regreso a su celda una enorme mano lo tomo con brusquedad del antebrazo y lo estampó contra la pared.

—¿Cómo te fue hablando con tu noviecita, _cariño_?— preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa burlona— Se nota que su amor florece cada día más.

Zayn bufó.

—No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, Payne. Me largo— gruñó empujando y caminando hacia su celda, escuchando la risa burlona de Liam tras de él.

—¡También te amo, primor! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

 

* * *

 

 

Harry estaba acostado en la litera, mientras veía a Louis hablar con Niall afuera de la celda. Ya casi eran las ocho, lo que significaba que todos los presos a esa hora debían estar dentro de sus celdas, cerradas.

Miró como Niall le entregaba un pequeño pomo y se despedía, Louis entró cerrando las rejas detrás suyo.

—Alza tu playera— ordenó con voz seca. Harry agotado obedeció, dejando su abdomen y pecho descubierto. Louis lo miró unos segundos.

Se sentó en la esquina de la litera, al lado de él. Pasó la mano por su abdomen y sonrió de lado, provocándole un estremecimiento y que su piel se erizara bajo su toque al sentir la caricia de los dedos ásperos. Louis abrió el pequeño pomo y embarró dos de sus dedos con la sustancia transparente.

—¿Qué es eso, Louis?— preguntó con curiosidad, él no le contesto, sólo acercó sus dedos a la quemadura que tenia en el abdomen.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio al sentir la helada pomada sobre la maltratada piel.

Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras sentía como Louis repasaba con suavidad las heridas de su cuerpo, curándolas con calma.

—Hey, despierta.

Harry abrió los ojos con pereza, no recordando en qué momento se había quedado dormido. Miró a través de las rejas, dándose cuenta de que aún era noche, ya que las luces seguían apagadas.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó con voz ronca, tallándose los ojos mientras levantaba con pereza su torso, quedando sentado sobre el viejo colchón.— ¿Qué hora es?

—Van a dar las doce.

Harry resopló, sintiendo sus párpados caer por el sueño.

—No te duermas, saldremos en quince minutos.

—¿Qué?— inquirió confundido—, pero las celdas están cerradas. Y, ¿para qué quieres salir a media noche?

Louis rodó los ojos. Se acercó a él y lo levantó, poniéndolo de pie, acomodándole la arrugada playera. Harry bostezó despertándose por completo.

—Ya, vámonos— ordenó, tomándolo de la muñeca. Abrió la celda, que no estaba cerrada con llave y salió. Harry sólo sentía el fuerte agarre en su muñeca conducirlo a través de los oscuros pasillos de Alcatraz. El calor que transmitía la mano de Louis le hacía sentir una agradable y cálida sensación en el pecho.

Después de unos minutos caminando por los escalofriantes pasillos, se detuvieron frente una celda, a la que Louis tocó dos veces.

—Pasa Tommo, ya está todo listo— se escuchó una tranquila provenir de la habitación.

Louis posó una mano en su cintura y lo condujo dentro. En la esquina de la celda se distinguía a alguien sentado, la silueta siendo alumbrada por una tenue luz. Ruido de metales chocar se hicieron presente, poniéndolo nervioso.

—¿En cuánto tiempo?— preguntó Louis con voz demandante.

—No sé, nunca he hecho uno para ti.

—¿Cuánto?— insistió.

—Dos horas, tal vez menos.

Harry estaba completamente confundido, no comprendiendo nada.

—Recuéstate en la litera— le susurró Louis en el oído, provocando que un estremecimiento recorriera su columna.

Acató la orden, buscando con ojos entrecerrados la litera y recostándose en ella. Sintió las tibias manos de Louis meterse en su playera, subiéndola al recorrer su abdomen, su pecho y su cuello, hasta que terminó de sacársela por la cabeza.

—¿Dónde?— escuchó nuevamente la voz del desconocido, recordándole que no estaban solos e impidiendo que pudiera disfrutar completamente el tacto del ojiazul.

—En su abdomen.

—¿Louis?— preguntó confundido, seguía sin entender que estaba pasando. El mayor se agachó y susurró en su oído.

—Tranquilo, princesa. Sólo relájate y no te muevas. Pasará rápido.

Harry asintió, aún con mil dudas en su cabeza, pero hipnotizado por el tono con el que habló Louis.

—No me digas princesa— susurró, escuchando como respuesta una corta y ronca risa.

El hombre acercó su silla a la esquina de la litera, acomodando cosas y alumbrando con la pequeña lampara su abdomen desnudo.

Sintió como le ponían un líquido frío en el estómago haciéndolo temblar, y luego algo parecido a algodón tocaba su piel.

—Hey, vamos a distraerte mientras hacemos esto. Es tu primer tatuaje, ¿cierto?— escuchó la tranquila voz hablarle. Vio como Louis subía a la litera de arriba, acostándose en esta.

—Yo... ¿Tatuaje?

El desconocido rió.

—Sí, es justo lo que estamos haciéndote aquí— respondió con su tono calmado— Por cierto, soy Ed.

—Harry— se presentó rápidamente, sintiendo un frío metal posarse en su abdomen.

—Cúbrele la cicatriz— ordenó con voz seca Louis desde arriba, sobresaltándolo ligeramente.

—Sin problema, quedará cubierta, es pequeña.— Algo comenzó a hacer un ruido parecido a un pequeño taladro, provocando que sostuviera la respiración y aferrara un puño a la sábana para evitar movimientos bruscos.

Harry gimió de dolor cuando sintió el primer pinchazo.

—Debes ser especial chico— comenzó a hablar Ed para distraerlo del punzante dolor—, es el primer tatuaje que haré a alguien para Tommo.

Mordiendo su labio inferior soltó lentamente el aire de sus pulmones, acostumbrándose a la sensación de su piel siendo marcada— Ya veo, ¿qué estás tatuándome?

Ed rió con suavidad.

—Ya lo verás cuando termine— respondió, Harry suspiró lo suficiente agotado como para no discutir eso— Pero te puedo decir que tatuajes son los que usan los otros chicos poderosos de la prisión para marcar a alguien.

—¿En serio? Dime.

—El tatuaje que más hago es el de una calavera.

—¿Para Grimshaw?— intentó adivinar Harry, apretando más las sábanas cuando sintió la aguja pasar por un lugar sensible. Ed hizo un sonido de afirmación.

—Tatuó calaveras más seguido de lo que crees. Ese chico realmente es un idiota.— Harry soltó una risa ahogada ante eso— Antes también tatuaba con regularidad el número '53', pero ese jefe murió hace unos meses— zanjó el tema, y Harry consideró prudente no preguntar más— Aunque Payne hace un año o más tampoco trae a nadie. Por lo que he sabido está obsesionado con un chico y no ha querido marcar a nadie más.

—Si, de algo así me enteré también— dijo, recordando su conversación con Zayn—, ¿y cuál es el tatuaje que usa Payne?

—Una pluma.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué una pluma?— sintió a Ed tocar con sus manos en guantadas en látex su cicatriz levemente antes de pasar la aguja sobre ella. Harry ahogó un grito de dolor, mordiendo sus labios y cerrando los ojos.

—Todos los tatuajes que hacen son el complemento de un tatuaje que posee un jefe de la prisión. No estoy cien por ciento seguro pero dicen que la pluma es complemento del águila que Payne tiene tatuada— explicó.

—¿Qué tatuaje de Louis es complemento del mío?— Ed se detuvo un momento al escuchar que le llamaba por su nombre, y no 'Tommo' o 'Tomlinson', para luego reír ligeramente y seguir con su trabajo.

—Eso es algo que tú deberías de preguntarle a él— respondió divertido.—Finalmente, Horan tiene tatuada una guitarra, él y un chico que salió hace dos años son a los únicos que Devine ha marcado como suyos.

Harry asintió, viendo la parte de abajo de la litera sobre su cabeza, y por sobre el zumbido de la aguja tatuando su piel, pudo escuchar las suaves respiraciones de Louis.

Llegó a su cabeza un recuerdo, el de su madre llorando a causa de haber sido abandonada por Des. ¿El amor era eso? ¿Dolor?. No lo sabía, pero esperaba nunca enamorarse. No le haría bien, y menos en un lugar como este. A las únicas personas que había amado eran a Anne, su amable y cariñosa madre; y Gemma, la molesta de su hermana que lo apoyó siempre. No podía creer aún que se hayan ido, que lo hayan dejado solo a la edad de dieciséis años. A veces recordaba aún los policías llegando a su casa junto a su mejor amiga, Cara, dándole las condolencias por haber perdido a su familia siendo tan joven, a causa de un choque automovilístico. Sin Cara no habría podido sobrevivir esa época. Otro recuerdo llegó a su mente, Anne, Gemma y él en la playa. Felices. Jugando sobre la arena, disfrutando el precioso cielo despejado y viendo el profundo azul del mar. Azul.

Louis.

–Listo— exclamó Ed con voz cansada. Harry salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos y, sintiendo su cuerpo entumido, comenzó a levantarse, viendo como un pedazo de plástico negro pegado con cinta adhesiva tapaba su nuevo tatuaje— No te lo quites hasta dentro de cuatro o cinco horas.

Él resopló e hizo un puchero.— Pero quiero verlo ya.

—Ya escuchaste, no te quites el plástico hasta la mañana— gruñó Louis bajando de la litera.

—Sabía que no estabas dormido— dijo Ed divertido, recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros de parte del castaño.

—Me voy— avisó Louis, tomándolo de la muñeca otra vez. Harry susurró un veloz 'gracias' antes de ser conducido nuevamente por los oscuros pasillos. Louis estaba serio, y se notaba concentrado; Harry se preguntó qué estaría pensando en esos momentos, que habría en la mente de alguien como él ojiazul.

Llegaron rápidamente a la celda, pero Louis no entró con él.

—Volveré en la mañana— avisó, volviendo a cerrar la celda -que seguía sin candado- y perdiéndose en la bruma negra de la enorme cárcel de piedra. Harry frunció el ceño antes de acostarse en el colchón y taparse con las sábanas, buscando dormir al menos unas horas.

Se despertó con el ruido de la puerta de la celda siendo cerrada, miró con ojos entrecerrados y somnolientos a Louis entrar y dirigirse a donde él estaba. Lo vio estirándose para llegar a la litera de arriba y sacar un cambio de ropa escondida debajo de las cobijas.

Harry fingió no ver las manchas rojas mientras éste se cambiaba de camisa y pantalones, fingió no verlo limpiarse la sangre todavía fresca de la cara y las manos en el lavabo.

Y también fingió estar dormido cuando sintió a Louis acostarse a su lado.

Una hora después las luces se prendieron, y los golpes de las macanas sobre los barrotes comenzaron a despertar a los presos de todo Alcatraz.

Harry despertó con pereza, mirando a Louis bostezar mientras se calzaba las botas. Notó como subía las mangas cortas de su playera hasta los hombros, mostrando totalmente los tatuajes de sus brazos. Recordándolo se levantó y alzó su playera, para comenzar a quitarse el plástico con cuidado. Sentía la mirada del de ojos azules sobre él en todo momento.

Sonrió, sintiendo sus hoyuelos marcarse, mientras miraba la mariposa que ahora adornaba su abdomen. Alzó la vista para encontrar la pequeña sonrisa torcida de Louis.

* * *

 

Después de su corto trabajo en la cocina, se dirigió a las duchas, sintiendo la mirada de algunos hombres posarse sobre él mientras se despojaba de sus prendas. Algunos susurros se hicieron presentes cuando finalmente se encontró desnudo, mostrando en su totalidad el tatuaje que lo marcaba, mostrando así que pertenecía a Louis. Abrió la regadera comenzando a enjabonarse el cuerpo y el cabello, intentando terminar el baño rápidamente.

Notó como Nick se metía a la ducha que estaba a su lado, y recorría su cuerpo con la mirada, de la cabeza a los pies, haciéndolo sentir sumamente incómodo. Sintió los oscuros ojos posarse en su abdomen, probablemente buscando algún indicio de la cicatriz en forma de N que debería de estar en su piel.

Afortunadamente, la marca ahora era inexistente a la vista de cualquier persona.

Un minuto después Louis entro a las duchas también, pero a diferencia de otras veces se metió en la misma regadera que él estaba usando. Harry le sonrió nervioso, antes de continuar con la rápida ducha.

—Hey, Tomlinson, deberías de prestarme a Styles alguna vez, quisiera saber cómo sería follarlo. Si lo haces, yo podría prestarte a Luke. Ese chico hace unas excelentes mamadas.

Louis gruñó en respuesta ante la estúpida propuesta, decidido a ignorar a Grimshaw. Harry se removió en su lugar, incómodo, intentando hacer oídos sordos a la platica, apresurándose a enjuagar su cabello y darle fin a esa bizarra escena.

Nick no se rindió.

—Seguro no quieres hacer eso porque el rizado sinceramente no debe de ser una buena cogida— soltó con saña. Louis lo volteó a ver, serio— Ni siquiera debe pertenecerte en realidad. Es decir, todos los hombres aquí siguen comiéndose con la mirada a tu chico, y seguramente masturbándose con su imagen. ¿Cuándo has hecho algo para demostrarle a todo Alcatraz que ese niño es tuyo?

Todo se quedó en silencio, poniendo nervioso a Harry.

Hasta que Louis soltó una ligera y corta risa que lo hizo estremecer.

De un segundo a otro Louis lo volteó, haciéndolo recargar su espalda contra la pared, y pegándose tanto como pudo a su cuerpo, rozando constantemente sus hombrías en un intenso vaivén, despertándolas completamente. El rizado arqueó la espalda hundiendo su rostro en la comisura de su cuello. Observó rápidamente a su alrededor, nadie les prestaba atención -o fingían no prestarles atención por miedo a lo que les pudiera hacer Louis-, sin embargo, seguía siendo vergonzoso para él. Procuraba gemir despacio para evitar que los demás lo escucharan, en especial el hombre que tenía al lado, quién no había dejado de mirarlos en ningún momento.

Aún no estaba acostumbrado, aquella situación aún le parecía de lo más extraña y humillante, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba por sí solo.

Levantó una de sus piernas y la enganchó en la cadera del castaño, buscando aumentar el contacto. Besó efímeramente los delgados labios, provocándolo para subir el nivel, cosa que Louis no dudó ni un instante. Sintió la lengua caliente y húmeda de Louis introducirse en su boca con lentitud mientras sus caderas seguían moviéndose rítmicamente, como si estuviera penetrándole. Él no pudo resistirlo por mucho, deshizo el beso en busca de aire para luego dejar libre aquellos gemidos que había estado reprimiendo, no quería admitirlo, pero le gustaba esa descarga de electrizantes sensaciones que Louis le provocaba cada vez que juntaban sus cuerpos.

Louis sonrió a Nick con prepotencia, acompañado de una mirada egocéntrica. Nick sólo enarcó una ceja, dando a entender que no estaba sorprendido, aunque la enorme erección que tenía en ese momento mostraba lo contrario.

Sin embargo, el castaño no le prestó ni la más mínima atención, pues estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía. Tomó la torneada pierna de Harry y la levantó hasta su hombro, dando una perfecta visión de su entrada, sin mencionar que hacía alarde de la increíble flexibilidad.

Ensalivó dos de sus dedos y los introdujo en la estrecha entrada de una sola vez, entrando y saliendo constantemente, aumentando el volumen de los gemidos de Harry.

—¿Seguro qué no quisieras prestármelo esta noche, Tommo?— inquirió Grimshaw con una sonrisa— Sería interesante que probara esa flexibilidad.

En vez de responder verbalmente, Louis le mostró el dedo medio con su mano libre y siguió en lo suyo.

Harry tenía la mente nublada por el morbo, la lujuria y el placer; sintiendo su orgasmo llegar rápidamente cuando Louis comenzó a golpear con fuerza y repetidamente su sensible próstata. Sus gemidos llenaron él área de duchas en el momento que se vino sin siquiera ser tocado en su sensible pene.

Ese día todos en Alcatraz se enteraron que Harry Styles realmente pertenecía a Louis Tomlinson, que no eran coincidencias ni un simple rumor.

Se hizo un escándalo ese día, ya que por primera vez el recluso más peligroso de ese infierno había marcado realmente a alguien.

Y no se podía saber con seguridad si eso era algo bueno o malo.

 

* * *

 

 

Zayn miró a Louis caminar tranquilamente hacia el jardín. Eran las seis de la mañana y todos los presos estaban siendo escoltados a sus labores diarios.

El moreno rápidamente se acercó al ojiazul, posicionándose a su lado y caminando al mismo ritmo.

—Los han encontrado...— mencionó el recién llegado lo más bajo posible—, A los desaparecidos de hace dos días en _La Caja_ *— hizo una pausa cuando un guardia paso al lado de ellos— Nadie se había dado cuenta, ya que por lo regular ese sitio apesta, pero el nauseabundo olor se hizo más notorio, y al abrirla, encontraron los cuerpos pudriéndose... Uno tenía apenas unas horas de haber fallecido.

—Ese idiota era muy resistente— comentó Louis divertido.

—Debes tener cuidado. Si lo hubieran encontrado antes te habría delatado.

—No lo habría hecho— aseguró con una sonrisa—, porque le arranqué la lengua, le destrocé la tráquea y le rompí las articulaciones de manos y pies; lo hubiese matado de haber tenido suficiente tiempo.

—Eres un maldito sádico.

—Eso le pasa a quien toca lo que es mío.

Zayn mordió su labio inferior.

—Siento no haberlo visto venir, Tommo. Pero vino Perrie y-

—No es tu culpa— aclaró con el ceño fruncido, interrumpiéndole. Zayn suspiró no queriendo discutir. Siguieron caminando junto los demás presos hasta llegar al patio para comenzar a partir enormes rocas.

—Entonces, ¿fue Grimshaw quien los mandó?— Louis gruñó como respuesta, golpeando con fuerza una de las grandes piedras y partiéndola a la mitad—, ¿qué harás al respecto?

—A él no le puedo hacer nada aún. Pero creo que el mensaje que envíe matando a esos estúpidos fue bastante claro.

Zayn asintió, dando un último golpe y comenzando con otra roca.

—Entonces, vino tu novia, ¿eh?— Zayn masculló un 'sí', sabiendo a donde iba todo esto— Mira bro, no te daré un sermón. Eres lo suficientemente grande para saber cómo quieres joder tu vida. Pero, ¿en serio crees que ella te va a esperar hasta cuando tu cumplas cincuenta años y puedas salir de este infierno? Es más, ¿si quiera crees sobrevivir veinticuatro años más aquí?

Zayn se limpió el sudor de su frente con su muñeca y volteó a ver a Louis.

—Si te callas puedes venir esta noche a mi celda.

Louis lo miró con interés, enarcando una ceja y sonriendo de lado.

—¿Los conseguiste?

—Ayer. Dos porros.

Louis asintió y alzó los hombros.

—Está bien. Sólo digo que dejar a esa perra y aceptar al estúpido de Payne no es mala idea— comentó con desinterés. Zayn bufó continuando con su trabajo.

 

* * *

 

—Entonces, ¿Tommo marcó al nuevo?— preguntó el castaño sin creérselo. Acostado en su regazo leyendo un libro el menor asintió.

—Yo tampoco me lo podía creer, pero hace tres noches me llamó para ir a su celda, y me pidió... Bueno, en realidad me ordenó que llevará pomada para cicatrizar. Y hace dos días cuando Styles se quitó su playera en las duchas todos vimos su nuevo tatuaje.

—¿La mariposa?

—Exacto— dijo el rubio, recordando la otra mitad del tatuaje de 'It's what it is' en el abdomen del chico.

—Nunca creí que Tommo marcara a alguien como suyo aquí.

—Ni yo— estuvo de acuerdo Niall sin despegar la mirada del libro de medicina—, lo mejor fue cuando marco territorio con Grimshaw, ya te imaginarás lo que hizo.

El mayor rió— Sí, me lo puedo imaginar.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, antes de que Niall alzara la cabeza dándole un ligero beso al castaño, para después continuar con su lectura.

Josh lo miró con cariño, mientras repasaba la guitarra tatuada en el antebrazo del rubio

 

* * *

 

Louis se encontraba recostado en la litera tomando una siesta, al lado de Harry.

El rizado suspiró mirando con detenimiento el perfil de Louis. Tenía unas pestañas realmente bonitas.

—Deja de mirarme.

Harry se sonrojó al verse descubierto. Avergonzado soltó una suave risa.

—No puedo— declaró, observando cómo el castaño abría los ojos y lo volteaba a ver.

—¿Por qué?

Alzó los hombros, recostándose de lado para quedar frente a Louis. Este sonrió de lado con coquetería antes de acercarse y besarle.

Era un beso lento, metódico, sensual. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando la lengua húmeda y caliente de Louis entró en su boca, recorriéndola con calma. La mano áspera se colocó en su nuca, acercándolo completamente y profundizando más el beso.

Dios, amaba cuando Louis lo besaba así.

—Aparta, Tomlinson— dijo un guardia, golpeando los barrotes con su macana. Louis gruñó separándose de él— El director quiere verte.

Louis chistó, rodando los ojos. Miró un segundo a Harry, antes de acercarse a su oído y besarle ahí, provocándole un estremecimiento.

—Volveré antes de que caiga la noche— le susurró.

—Está bien— contestó ligeramente aturdido por lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Louis de mala gana se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. El oficial abrió y se lo llevó.

Harry suspiró y sin percatarse hizo un puchero al verse solo en la celda. Calculó que serían las cuatro o cinco de la tarde, aunque desde que llegó ahí no confiaba en su atrofiado reloj biológico.

Se levantó de la cama para ver a su alrededor, pensando en lo que habían pasado esos días. Subió su playera y acarició su abdomen, sintiendo la piel tatuada bajo sus dedos. Negó con la cabeza, acomodando la playera, volviendo a cubrir su estómago. Se lavó la cara para luego recostarse en la cama que hacía días compartía con Louis, manteniendo desocupado el colchón de arriba de la litera. Se estiró un poco, dejando sus extremidades estiradas, suspirando pesadamente.

Mordió su labio inferior, esperando a que Louis llegara.

A todo esto, ¿por qué el director mandaría a llamar a un recluso?

 

* * *

 

Bárbara se encontraba acomodando el archivero, mientras el director de Alcatraz fumaba un cigarrillo, expulsando el humo por la ventana. La oficina era grande, y tenía muebles lujosos, incluyendo una televisión de pantalla plana y un mini bar. El director usaba un caro traje gris, al cual evitaba que le cayera cenizas de su cigarrillo.

Dos toques en la puerta rompieron el silencio de la oficina.

—Abre, Bárbara.

La chica dejó los papeles de lado y con los tacones resonando en la habitación por cada paso que daba, se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola y rebelando así a un guardia acompañado del recluso más famoso.

Al percatarse del ojiazul, la chica dibujó una sonrisa seductora en su cara.

—Hola, Tomlinson. Pasa— dijo coqueta, moviéndose para permitirle la entrada, sacando el pecho mostrando el provocador escote de su vestido rojo. Louis pasa por su lado sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

El guardia se retiró y Bárbara cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó directo al hombre que ahora estaba dejando la colilla del cigarro en el cenicero de su escritorio.

—Que modales, Tomlinson— regañó el hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años, mientras se sentaba el la silla que había detrás del escritorio.

Bárbara regresa al archivador, continuando con su tarea de acomodar los papeles, sin dejar de prestar atención a los dos hombres detrás de ella.

—Mira, necesito que te deshagas de otro. Su nombre es Joel Brown— habló Simon Cowell, directo y con seriedad.

Louis enarcó una ceja.

—No.

Cowell frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo que no?— habló entre dientes.

—Ya estuve en confinamiento solitario por tu último maldito encargo— masculló, acercándose al escritorio y recargando una mano ahí.

—Debes de obedecerme— dijo, ligeramente intimidado. Louis soltó una risa sarcástica.

—No, a ti no debo de obedecerte. Además— se inclinó, acercándose a la cara del director—, sabes que podría acabar contigo en menos de dos segundos, ¿cierto? Me metieron aquí porque no me pudieron matar, ¿crees que me intimidas?— sonrió de lado— Tanto tú como yo sabemos que quien dirige Alcatraz soy yo.

Cowell pasó saliva abriendo más grandes los ojos. Se aclaró la garganta pensando. Segundo después una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios.

—Lo harás. Matarás a quien yo te ordene—dijo, cuando miró que Tomlinson iba a volver a refutar se apresuró a hablar—, ¿o quieres que Troy se entere?

Louis se mantuvo callado, apretando sus labios en una línea recta y sus puños.

Hubo una guerra de miradas entre los dos hombres antes de que Louis golpeara con el puño el escritorio, provocando que Simon se sobresaltara en su asiento.

Sin decir nada, el castaño dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina, azotando la puerta detrás de él.

Cowell suspiró frotando sus sienes. Agarró la cajetilla de cigarros de su saco gris, tomando otro cigarro.

Vio por la ventana, dando una profunda calada y sintiendo el amargo sabor del humo de tabaco.

—Bárbara.

—¿Sí, director Cowell?

Dio otra calada, antes de hablar.

—Necesitamos encontrar otra manera de controlar a Tomlinson. Se nos está saliendo de las manos.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido de la celda. Se levantó de la litera quedando sentado en ella, con los pies tocando el helado suelo gris. Frunció el ceño, confundido al mirar con atención a Louis, quien, ignorándolo por completo siguió su camino a la cama de arriba, acostándose en ella.

Se veía enojado y tenso, como si estuviera haciendo un enorme esfuerzo conteniéndose. Sus ojos azules volvían a ser tan fríos como cuando lo conoció en los baños.

¿Qué había pasado las últimas dos horas para que Louis regresara así?

—¿Louis?— se atrevió a hablar, al fin encontrando su voz— Louis— repitió, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Resopló.

Con actitud vacilante se puso de pie, mirando la cama de arriba. El mayor se encontraba acostado de espaldas a él, mirando hacia la pared.

—Louis— llamó, viendo como este ni se inmutaba— Lou.

Finalmente lo miró, por encima de su hombro. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados.

—No me digas así. ¿Qué putas quieres?

Sonrió al escuchar la fastidiada voz.

—Tú me dices princesa, y sabes que no me gusta. Así que desde ahora yo te diré Lou.

El otro gruñó, volviendo su mirada a la pared decidido a ignorarlo nuevamente.

Harry mordió su labio, vacilante ante lo que iba a hacer. Pero después de un rato alzó los hombros y comenzó a subir a la litera de arriba. Al ver que el mayor no lo tiraba al suelo se acostó junto a él.

Frunció los labios antes de comenzar a hablar.

—¿Sabes? Mamá siempre decía que si te sientes mal, lo mejor es hablarlo con alguien; porque así te quitas ese peso de encima, o a veces se hace más ligero.

Louis no contestó, así que siguió hablando.

—Yo perdí a mi mamá y a mi hermana hace tres años, me sentía mal, con una sensación en el pecho que me impedía respirar bien, y hacía que sintiera un horrible peso en la espalda. Tenía el presentimiento de que algún día iba a explotar por todo lo que me guardaba, hasta que recordé las palabras de mamá. Así que hablé con Cara, mi mejor amiga, sobre eso. Y a pesar de que el dolor seguía ahí, ya podía respirar mejor. Después, poco a poco, el peso en mi espalda se hizo más ligero.

La celda quedó en silencio unos minutos. Harry suspiró al ver que Louis no hablaría. Comenzó a jugar con sus manos pensando en qué hacer. Nunca había estado en una situación parecida, jamás le había interesado otra persona lo suficiente como para intentar descubrir quién era, que escondía. Porque dios, Louis era la persona más misteriosa que había conocido, y tenía tanta curiosidad por saber que había sido lo que lo hizo convertirse en la persona que es hoy.

—Lárgate.

Susurró al fin Louis. El menor frunció el ceño, porque si Louis era terco él podía serlo el doble.

Se acercó a la espalda del castaño, pegando su frente en la nuca de éste, respiró profundamente, percatándose de su olor, no sabría con que compararlo, algo así como acero, canela y lluvia, todo combinado. Era un olor al que, decidió en ese momento, podría hacerse adicto.

—No me iré de aquí hasta que encuentre una manera de hacerte sentir mejor.

Louis soltó una risa seca, burlona. Pero no lo alejó.

—Te irás. Ninguna persona en este mundo puede cumplir nunca una maldita promesa, todo son sólo palabras vacías, de personas y mentes vacías. En fin, a todo esto, ¿por qué eres tan jodidamente necio al querer que te cuente algo?

Sonrió ligeramente.

—Es sólo que me gustaría saber más sobre ti.

—Con lo que sabes está bien.

—No, es decir, yo quiero saber quién eres realmente. Como, tu familia, o no sé, cosas sobre ti.

—Mi color favorito es el verde, y no me gusta comer cosas dulces. Listo. ¿Sacié tu curiosidad?

—No. Pero gracias. Me gusta que hables de ti.

Se quedaron en la misma posición unos minutos. Harry descubrió que podría quedarse así siempre, aspirando el especial olor de Louis, con el cabello liso y castaño haciendo cosquillas en su frente, con la espalda de Louis contra su pecho, escuchando y sintiendo la tranquila respiración de éste.

Con curiosidad, pasó su mano izquierda lentamente sobre las costillas del mayor por sobre la playera. Al ver que a Louis no le molestaba, o al menos no lo alejaba, se aventuró a pasar su mano por debajo de la tela, dándose cuanta de las diferencias que había entre tocar la piel de una mujer, suave y tersa, a la piel de Louis, áspera y dura, con cicatrices que no se borrarían jamás. Pero le gustaba, le llenaba el pecho de una sensación cálida el tocar la tibia piel bronceada.

Frunció el ceño, _¿qué le estaba pasando?_ Es decir, eso no debería estarse sintiendo tan bien. No tendría que estar cómodo con probablemente el hombre más peligroso que puede existir. No tendría porqué querer saber acerca de él, ni buscar hacerlo sentir mejor al verlo enojado o en mal estado.

No tendría que estar a punto de suspirar como si fuera una niña enamorada al acariciar su piel.

—Bien, princesa— suspiró Louis, sobresaltándolo. Lo vio girarse, quedando de frente con él.

—¿Eh?— inquirió confundido, aún consternado por los aterradores pensamientos que acababa de tener.

Louis lo miró por un minuto, lo observó dudando. De la misma manera que lo había visto dudar hace algunas noches, antes de marcarlo como suyo.

—Mi nombre Louis Tomlinson, tengo 26 años. Creo que nací el 24 de diciembre, en Alemania. Mi madre era de ahí, ella murió después de darme a luz. Mi... mi padre era de Rusia— dejó de hablar, dirigiendo su mirada al techo.

Harry se encontraba sorprendido, al darse cuenta de que Louis estaba compartiendo algo tan importante con él. Ponía atención a cada una de sus palabras, que se deslizaban por sus delgados labios con dificultad, como si le estuviera costando trabajo hablar de su pasado. Como...

Como si fuera la primera vez que se lo cuenta a alguien.

—Mi padre era, ¿diferente?. Él no era del tipo de padre que sale con su hijo a jugar con la pelota, o le enseña a andar en bicicleta. Él tenía problemas con el alcohol, y yo me quedé a su lado porque al fin y al cabo era lo único que me quedaba. Tenía una manera extraña de educarme, los rusos educan a sus hijos de una manera terrible. Es decir, no es normal que tu padre degolle a tu perro en frente de ti cuanto tienes cinco años porque según él nunca debes de encariñarte con nada, o que tu padre te golpeé desde los seis cada día para hacerte más fuerte. En fin, mi padre se metió en negocios sucios y... Termino vendiéndome cuando tenía ocho.

Harry se atragantó con su saliva, viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos, porque dios, ¿quién sería capaz de vender a su hijo?

—Quienes me compraron... No eran buenas personas. Eran asesinos, vendían drogas. Eran aliados del gobierno. Desde pequeño me enseñaron a ser como ellos, a manipular personas, a transportar drogas, a pelear, a... asesinar personas— estuvo un momento en silencio, buscando las palabras para continuar—. Al ver mi resistencia y capacidad para matar el gobierno me contrató para hacer su trabajo sucio a los quince años. Vi la otra cara de la humanidad, que tan crueles pueden ser. Y me hice como ellos, supongo que eso fue lo peor. A los dieciocho sabía demasiadas cosas que se supone debían permanecer en secreto. Soy algo así como la caja de Pandora para ellos, así que intentaron deshacerse de mí en muchas ocaciones.

Louis hizo otra pausa, volteándolo a mirar desde que había comenzado a hablar. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al encontrarse con los iris azules, los cuales ahora no se mostraban fríos como el hielo, o nublados por la ira como un huracán. Se veían desolados, como si estuviera ahogándose en lo profundo del océano.

—Finalmente me quedé solo. Me mandaron aquí después de ver que era imposible matarme. Me mandaron aquí para poner orden en la prisión más peligrosa que existe, para alejarme de todos y enterrarme junto a sus sucios secretos que llevo conmigo.

Abrió la boca varías veces, sin saber realmente qué decir, que opinar acerca de lo que Louis acababa de confesarle. Así que hizo lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento, tomando la mano del mayor y entrelazando los dedos.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos antes de tomar aire para comenzar a hablar.

—Sé que no confías en las promesas. Pero yo te haré una, y no será una vacía, porque la cumpliré.

Louis frunció el ceño.

—Te acabo de decir que mis manos están manchadas de sangre. He matado de las peores maneras que pueden existir a hombres y mujeres... A niños y bebés, a sangre fría, sin dudarlo ni un momento— susurró, aferrándose a su mano— No la cumplirás. Nadie pue...

—No importa, lo haré— interrumpió firme—, yo lo haré. Cumpliré esta promesa. Pero a cambio, tú la cumplirás también.

Vio como Louis le dirigía una mirada dura, desafiándolo.

Harry sonrió, mostrando sus hoyuelos.

—Nunca te dejaré solo, lo prometo. Ni tú a mí— aclaró rápidamente, sin apartar la mirada de los bonitos ojos azules— ¿Prometido?

Louis se quedó en silencio lo que a él le parecieron horas, aunque probablemente fueron sólo unos segundos antes de que suspirara.

Lo escuchó reír ligeramente mientras negaba con la cabeza, incrédulo; como si no pudiera creer lo que le acababa de prometer, como si no pudiera creer que después de todo lo que le acababa de confesar quisiera seguir a su lado. Sintió un ligero apretón en la mano antes de oírlo hablar.

—Yo...— lo vio morder su labio inferior, conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa— Claro, princesa. Lo prometo.

Harry hizo un fingió una mueca de desagrado ante el apodo, para luego sonreír y besar con lentitud a Louis.

 

* * *

 

El sonido de la macana del guardia chocando contra los barrotes le indicó que ya era hora de despertar. Harry no tenía fuerzas ni para abrir los párpados, ayer se había tenido que quedar despierto hasta tarde ya que fue la revisión mensual en cada celda, a las dos y media de la madrugada fue cuando los guardias terminaron y los dejaron regresar a la cama. No quería levantarse aún, pero no tenía opción. Así que con pereza se talló los ojos mientras se ponía de pie. Louis, por otra parte, estaba como si nada, poniéndose los botines negros y arremangando su camisa. Le miró con un puchero, ¿cómo era que siempre tenía tanta energía? Era alguna especie de súper humano, no tenía duda.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Louis confió en él para contarle su historia, y desde ese día todo iba bien entre ellos. Seguían compartiendo sesiones de besos cada noche; o con Harry contándole de Cara, de sus amigos, del lugar donde trabajo, de la universidad; o simplemente acostándose en silencio.

Ambos fueron llevados a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo, en donde se pasaron gran parte de la mañana hasta la hora de comer.

Buscó a Zayn un largo rato para sentarse con él a la hora del almuerzo como siempre. Antes se preguntaba por qué Louis no almorzaba también en el comedor con ellos, pero Zayn le explicó que los prisioneros que eran peligrosos solían comer después que ellos, ya que les dejaban el doble de trabajo en el patio para agotarlos, aunque a veces terminaban pronto, y comían en el comedor junto a los demás reclusos.

Suspiró rindiéndose al no encontrar al moreno, miró a su alrededor buscando una cara conocida.

A lo lejos encontró al chico rubio y delgado que trabajaba también en la cocina. Éste tenía su rosario encerrado en un puño, los ojos cerrados y sus labios moviéndose rápidamente.

Estaba rezando, intuyó antes de comenzar a acercarse a él. En el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en la cocina no habían intercambiado palabras. En cambio el otro cocinero robusto a veces le hablaba para decirle que lavara alguna cosa, o barriera algún lugar. Sólo eso.

Cuando lo vio levantar su cabeza y comenzar a comer fue cuando decidió sentarse en su misma mesa, al fin y al cabo estaba solo. Arrastró la silla que había delante del chico y se sentó, fijándose que el rubio ni se inmutaba al verlo sentarse con él.

No sabía exactamente cómo comenzar una conversación, así que, de momento, se limitó a comer, pensando en cómo abordarle. Lo observó detenidamente, los ojos cafés del chico se veían tristes, ausentes.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?— la voz del rubio le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Eh...— dudó en hablar— Sólo quería charlar contigo, te vi solo y...

—Se nota que eres un novato— comentó sin mirarle— Aún mantienes esa limpia esencia, típica del exterior.

Harry enarcó una ceja, confundido— ¿Gracias? Soy Harry.

El rubio levantó la cabeza para mirarlo de frente, lo evaluó unos segundos y después sonrió.

—Mucho gusto, Harry.

—¿Sería grosero preguntarte de qué religión eres creyente?

—No, para nada. Soy cristiano.

Asintió, mordiendo un trozo de pan y tragándolo antes de volver a hablar.

—Mi abuela era cristiana también— comentó, vio al rubio sonreír de lado.

—¿Sabes? Se distinguir a las almas que son impuras a las que no en éste lugar, así que al verte sé que tú no hiciste nada malo para acabar aquí.

Se atragantó con el trozo de pan que estaba comiendo al escuchar esas palabras, abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿De verdad? Es decir, porque realmente yo no soy culpable. Tenía una amiga, o al menos yo la consideraba así, estaba un poco loca, ella hacía canciones para sus rupturas amorosas y cuando yo le dije que no...

—No tienes que explicarme— interrumpió el rubio riendo ligeramente—, sólo sé que no hiciste nada malo para acabar aquí, Harry. Tienes un alma pura. Aunque por lo que he escuchado está siendo corrompida. Deberías de seguir el camino del bien, y alejarte del que es probable sea lo más cercano a un anticristo que puede existir.

—Eh... Me perdí.

—Habló del hombre que te marcó. En cuanto conozcas al verdadero Louis Tomlinson...

—¿Qué?— se sentía cada vez más confundido, ¿quién era ese chico y por qué le estaba diciendo todo eso?

—En Alcatraz, tu peor enemigo es la monotonía. En cuanto se aburra de ti, no dudará en reemplazarte.

—Imposible, Lou no...

—... no tiene corazón— completó el rubio, cambiando la intención de su frase—. De nada te sirven los sentimientos en este sitio, a menos, claro, que quieras convertir tu encierro en un verdadero infierno— aseguró, bebiendo un trago de agua— Sólo te recomiendo que te alejes de él, Harry. Tu alma es demasiado pura para una tan podrida y manchada de sangre como la de Tomlinson. Él hace mucho se alejó del camino del bien y la pureza, tú aún no, no te salgas de ese camino por él. Si te llegas a enamorar de él, quitara todo lo bueno que queda en ti, todo eso desaparecerá y te volverás un ser humano tan podrido como Tomlinson.

La sorpresa lo dejó sin palabras.— Yo... Eso no...

—Te crees inmune, que enamorarte es una estupidez, pero, sin darte cuenta, comienzas a caer en su juego lentamente, hasta que esa persona se vuelve tan necesaria como el aire que respiras, y cuando menos te lo esperes, estarás prendado de esa bestia. Le adorarás, le buscarás y te entregarás gustoso a él, dejando que te devore poco a poco— suspiró antes de seguir hablando—, te deja pensar que eres tan vital en su vida como él en la tuya; sin embargo, cuando ya no le seas útil, te desechará como basura, porque, después de todo, sólo eres un juguete para él. Recuérdalo bien Harry. Si te enamoras de él, _estás perdido_ — dicho esto el rubio se levantó, recogiendo la charola con los platos medio llenos aún.

El shock le duró unos segundos, antes de encontrar su voz de nuevo.

—No me dijiste tu nombre— recordó, intentando ignorar lo que esas las palabras provocaron en él, el sentimiento de comenzar a caer en un precipicio y no poder detenerte.

El rubio le sonrió complaciente— Soy Joel Brown.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando salió al patio notó el calor que hacía a pesar de ser medio día. El mar estaba tranquilo, ya que no escuchaba las olas golpear contra la isla. Se recordó que estaban a inicios de marzo, así que pronto comenzaría la primavera. Miró el enorme patio, en la cancha habían algunos reclusos jugando basquetbol y otros más en las oxidadas gradas, gritando en apoyo al equipo por el cual apostaron.

En otra esquina se encontraba Nick junto a sus estúpidos seguidores, sus miradas se encontraron y Nick le sonrió descarado, enarcando una ceja, sus ojos lo recorrieron de manera lujuriosa, provocándole náuseas. Pero en realidad Harry ya no se sentía intimidado por él. Alcatraz ya lo era un lugar que le asustase como lo hacía en un principio, más bien se sentía seguro, ya que Louis usualmente no dejaba que nadie se le acercara -exceptuando a Zayn-, y los demás reclusos lo evitaban por miedo a lo que les pudiera llegar a hacer Tomlinson.

Desvío la mirada del grupo de Grimshaw, buscando entre el montón de hombres con uniforme gris y playeras blancas. En una de las mesas de piedra a unos metros de las gradas reconoció rápidamente a Zayn, que estaba conversando con Niall. Se acercó a ellos con paso calmado. Estaba acostumbrado a hablar con Zayn ya que casi a diario lo hacía, pero con Niall a penas compartía un par de palabras.

El moreno se encontraba sentado arriba de la mesa, con los pies sobre la banca de piedra. Estaba fumando y escuchando lo que relataba Niall frente a él. El rubio estaba parado haciendo exageradas muecas y movimientos mientras hablaba. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca como para hacer notar su presencia Zayn desvió su mirada del rubio, observándolo caminar hacia ellos.

—Hola, señora Tomlinson— saludó Zayn, provocando que Niall soltara una carcajada y él sintiera un ligero sonrojo aparecer en sus mejillas. Dejo pasar el comentario rodando los ojos.

—Hola, chicos.

—¡Hey, Styles!— exclamó Niall, mostrándole una bonita sonrisa con esos dientes chuecos, y pensó en ese momento que al rubio era a la única persona que se le podrían ver bien, su sonrisa era realmente tierna.

Zayn dio una calada a su cigarro antes de hablar.

—Has sobrevivido bien aquí, llevas un mes, ¿no?

—Sí, cinco semanas, casi seis.

—El primer mes siempre es el más difícil.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sentándose en la mesa, al lado de Zayn.

—En realidad ha sido bastante tranquilo, los primeros días fueron los difíciles— dijo lo último con una mueca. El moreno pareció recordar lo que vivió el rizado, ya que suspiró.

—Pero ahora estás bien, Tommo te cuida— soltó para zanjar el tema. Harry, sin poderlo evitar, sonrió.

—Sí...

—Nunca creí ver a Tommo interesado en algo— expresó Niall, rascando su barbilla y mirándolo de manera amigable—, o en alguien.

—A mí también me sorprendió, realmente.

Mordió su labio inferior, sintiéndose inevitablemente especial por las palabras que decían sus amigos.

_¿Amigos?_

—¡Hey, amor!— escuchó una ronca voz a lo lejos. Harry vio como Zayn rodaba los ojos, así que con curiosidad giró su cabeza a la derecha, observando a un hombre castaño acercándose a ellos. Éste tenía las mangas cortas de la playera blanca arremangadas, mostrando sus marcados antebrazos. Pensó que podría noquear a alguien rápidamente con un solo golpe. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de ellos notó que estaba sudado y ligeramente agitado, así que probablemente era uno de los reclusos que vio jugar basquetbol hace unos minutos.

Al observar con más atención su rostro lo reconoció rápidamente.

Liam Payne.

El segundo jefe más peligroso de Alcatraz.

—Lárgate— gruñó Zayn, dando una profunda calada a su cigarro antes de tirarlo al suelo.

—Ven conmigo, te tengo una sorpresa que realmente te gustará— le dijo coqueto, recargando una mano en la mesa donde estaban sentados y otra en el muslo de Zayn, inclinando su cuerpo para quedar cerca del rostro del moreno, quién rodó los ojos ante las palabras de Liam.

—No.

—Te gusta hacerte del rogar, ¿no es cierto, amor?

—Vete.

—No.

Zayn frotó sus sienes, frustrado— Jódeme.

—Con gusto.

Niall observaba la escena divertido, comenzando a reír ante la terquedad que mostraba Zayn y el descarado coqueteo de Liam; mientras Harry miraba a los dos hombres curioso.

¿Por qué Payne estaría coqueteando con Zayn? Es decir, Zayn desde un inicio le había dicho que Liam había estado sin marcar a nadie más y reduciendo su grupo ya que estaba obsesionado con un...

_Oh._

Rió junto a Niall, mientras el moreno los miraba como si los quisiese ahorcar.

Liam al darse cuenta de su presencia lo observó unos segundos antes de sonreírle de manera amable, haciendo que sus ojos cafés se achicaran.

Se preguntó cómo alguien tan peligroso podía lucir como un tierno cachorrito.

—Hey, soy Liam Payne.

—Mucho gusto. Soy Ha...

—Harry Styles, lo sé. Eres el novio de Tommo, ¿no?

Se ahogó con su saliva por la sorpresa que le causó el despreocupado comentario, mientras escuchaba la estruendosa carcajada de Niall y la risa burlona de Zayn. Sonidos a los que ya se estaba acostumbrado.

—Sí, es él— respondió Zayn con sorna.

—El chico se enamoró de la temida bestia de Alcatraz— completó Niall.

Negó con la cabeza aturdido, mientras fruncía el ceño.

Es decir, era obvio que se sentía demasiado atraído por Louis, y estaba interesado en él, en saber más de su vida, en conocerlo. Pero, ¿enamorado? Quiso reír, él jamás podría enamorarse de nadie. Anne había amado a Des, y sufrió demasiado por eso cuando la abandonó. Él había amado con toda su alma a Anne y Gemma, y por lo mismo cuando se fueron dolió como el infierno.

Y joder, aún dolía.

No volvería amar a nadie. No quería experimentar ese dolor otra vez. Así que quitando ese absurdo pensamiento de su mente se concentró en el cambio de platica.

Liam se quedó conversando unos minutos más hasta que tuvo que irse. A Harry le pareció muy agradable, y le resultaba divertido los coqueteos y propuestas que Liam le hacía a Zayn, y como éste las negaba conteniendo una sonrisa ante lo descarado que era el castaño.

Tiempo después, a nada de que la tarde terminara y todos los reclusos tuvieran que ser conducidos de regreso a sus celdas, miró como Zayn hacia gestos con la mano. Frunció el ceño y levantó la vista, buscando con quién hablaba a señas el moreno. Abrió la boca ligeramente sorprendido.

¿Louis?

—Harry, no creo que hoy llegue temprano Tommo a su celda— le avisó con seriedad Zayn, antes de levantarse y caminar hacia el castaño.

Miró la escena ligeramente preocupado e intrigado, al notarlo Niall le sonrió y gritó a Zayn.

—¡Adiós, señora Payne!

Niall se ganó una señal nada amable con el dedo medio por parte del moreno.

Harry sonrió divertido, feliz.

Y pensó que cambiar a las personas que te rodean, cambiar amistades... _cambia tu forma de ver la vida también._

 

* * *

 

Todos los reclusos habían ido a sus celdas para dormir. Todos, menos un rubio, que se encontraba aseando la cocina. Se sintió desconcertado al escuchar a los guardias ordenarle terminar de limpiar el lugar, pero después de unos minutos, al ver al castaño entrar a la cocina supo de qué trataba todo.

Desde el principio Joel supo que estaba cometiendo un enorme riesgo al intentar engañar a Cowell. Se sintió confiado y pensó que el director no se había dado cuenta de que cambió su condena reduciéndola seis años, descubriendo algunas cosas al estar hurgando entre los archivos confidenciales.

Desgraciadamente al ver a Louis Tomlinson cerrar la puerta y acercarse a él supo que Cowell lo había descubierto.

—Tomlinson— saludó, dejando la escoba a un lado e intentando aparentar calma y seguridad, algo que en definitiva no sentía.

Louis enarcó una ceja, sonriendo de manera perversa. Desvió su mirada a donde se guardaban los cubiertos, cosas como cucharas, espátulas y... cuchillos.

Joel tembló.

—Supongo que debe ser un honor ser asesinado por el famoso Louis Tomlinson— dijo, recargándose en un mueble.

—Sí, supongo que lo es.

Miró como el castaño arremangaba las mangas de su camisa gris hasta los codos, entrando en pánico comenzó a idear algo para salir de esta situación.

—Y entonces..., ¿cómo me matarás?

—Oh joder, no lo sé— chasqueó la lengua, antes de alzar los hombros despreocupado—. Supongo que improvisare.

—Creativo.

—Gracias.

Joel se quedó en silencio observándolo, cuando algo que lo podía salvar llegó a su mente. Sonrió con malicia, parándose firme.

—Ese chico, Harry, ¿cierto?— relató con saña, viendo como Louis fruncía el ceño sabiendo a donde se dirigía la conversación—, tuve una interesante platica con él. Y sinceramente no sé que hiciste para que alguien tan puro se fijara en un demonio como tú— rascó su barbilla, mirándolo fijamente en las siguientes palabras—. Me pregunto qué medidas tomaría Cowell al saber que ese chico distrae a su perro más fiel. Al enterarse de que alguien te interesó lo suficiente alguien como para marcarlo.

La cocina quedó en silencio unos segundos. Joel sonreía con sorna, creyéndose ganador de esto.

Por eso se desconcertó al escuchar a Louis reír.

—¿No eras de los buenos? Ya sabes, yo soy Satán y tú te irás al puto cielo por quedar en celibato toda tu vida— dijo fingiendo seriedad, enarcando una ceja. Joel frunció el ceño enfadado.

—No te burles de mis creencias.

—No, tú no te intentes burlar de mí, idiota— amenazó con voz gélida, Joel comenzó a sentir miedo al notar el cambio de actitud. Sintió el peligro acercarse y pudo ver ahora con más nitidez la podrida y oscura alma que tenía Tomlinson— ¿Creíste que intentar manipular al chico te serviría? ¿Amenazarme con decirle a Cowell? ¿En serio?— inquirió burlón.

Caminó hacia él, haciendo que Joel retrocediera hasta chocar su espalda contra la pared.

—A-Aléjate.

—Estabas muy confiado, ¿no es cierto? No servirá de nada. Ese chico no me interesa, no es importante aquí. Sólo un culo más el cual follar. Pudiste haber llenado su cabeza de una y mil mierdas de mí, ¿y qué?

Joel comenzó a temblar, apretando su rosario con el puño derecho.

—Yo, yo pensé que tú y él...

—¿Qué él y yo, qué? ¿Qué el marcarlo significa que me casaré con él? Joder, eres bastante ingenuo, idiota.

Joel rezó en su cabeza todas las oraciones que pensó le podrían ayudar en ese momento. Las palabras del castaño eran expulsadas con burla, pero sus ojos seguían siendo gélidos y peligrosos. Joel se lleno de terror al tener a Louis justo en frente de él.

—Iba a matarte rápido, quebrando tu mandíbula o una mierda así— relató tranquilo, como si estuviera hablando de un tema trivial y no de un asesinato que estaba a punto de cometer—, pero intentaste manipularme, chantajearme, y eso es algo que no soporto. Así que tú muerte será lenta, y me encargaré personalmente de que sea jodidamente dolorosa.

— _Dios, líbranos de todo mal_ — susurraba el rubio, cerrando los párpados con fuerza. Louis rodó los ojos.

—Ningún dios te ayudará aquí. Este es el infierno, deberías de saberlo ya— sonrió de lado—, y frente a ti está el mismísimo demonio.

 

* * *

 

 

Para Harry probablemente ya se estaba haciendo costumbre ver a Louis entrar con sigilo a su celda a altas horas de la noche. Y mentiría si no dijera que estaba matándole la curiosidad por saber que hacía el mayor. Las mismas preguntas de siempre seguían en su cabeza, a pesar de que Louis ya le había confiado gran parte de su vida. Cosas cómo, ¿de dónde conocía a Zayn? ¿Por qué el director lo llamaría? ¿A dónde iba cuando desaparecía por varias horas?

¿Qué lo hacía el prisionero más peligroso de Alcatraz?

Volteó a ver a Louis, quién estaba cambiándose la playera. Harry prefería ignorar el hecho de que la escena se le hacía bastante familiar, ya que las prendas que se había quitado el castaño manchadas con una sustancia roja eran puestas en una bolsa de plástico, que seguro Louis luego arrojaría a la litera de arriba, y que sería recogida por uno de los guardias a la mañana siguiente.

Ignoró eso para concentrarse en los bonitos ojos azules de Louis.

—Hola, Lou— saludó con una sonrisa, estirándose en la cama. El castaño le sonrió de lado, correspondiendo el saludo. Cuando Louis tuvo puesta una playera blanca y unos pantalones grises limpios se acercó a él, empujándolo un poco contra la pared para hacerse espacio y acostarse a su lado. Harry los arropó a ambos con la sábana, a pesar de que no hacía frío realmente, siendo un gesto muy íntimo.

Louis lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos, luego frunció el ceño, posando con suavidad sus nudillos en la suave mejilla del rizado. Harry sintió el cálido roce y correspondió el gesto con una mirada cargada de curiosidad, preguntándose qué estaría pasando por la mente de Louis en esos instantes.

Se acercó más al mayor, quedándose conforme cuando sólo los separaban unos centímetros. Sintiendo que no era suficiente acomodo su pierna derecha sobre las de Louis bajo las sábanas, amando el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo contrario tan cerca del suyo, llenando su pecho de un sentimiento inefable.

Louis soltó un largo suspiro.

Lo sintió rodear su cintura, colocando la mano en su espalda y así empujándolo contra él, provocando que quedarán completamente pegados, tanto que Harry podría jurar sentir los latidos del corazón de Louis contra su pecho. Se sorprendió cuando el rostro del castaño quedó entre la curvatura de su hombro, los finos labios presionándose contra su cuello. Se quedaron unos minutos en esa posición, disfrutando la cercanía en silencio.

Miró el marcado brazo de Louis, sintiendo como la punta de sus dedos hormigueaba por tocar al mayor. Después de dudarlo unos segundos decidió arriesgarse. Alzó la mano derecha y posó sus dedos en la piel áspera, acariciando sobre la tinta de los tatuajes. Los observó detenidamente, a lo largo del brazo habían varios, de diferentes estilos y tamaños. Uno en especial llamo su atención: una brújula. Esta se encontraba dibujada en el antebrazo que seguía rodeando su cintura. Con suavidad pasó la yema de su dedo índice por él, repasando los trazos.

—No fui completamente honesto contigo cuando te conté acerca mi vida— susurró Louis contra su cuello, haciendo que alejara la mano del tatuaje—, y no creo poder serlo.

Cerró los ojos. No es como si le sorprendiera, en realidad. Alguien tan misterioso como Louis no soltaría sus secretos a alguien que conocía hace a penas un mes. Aunque dolió un poco, porque él si le había contado todo a Louis. Desde sus primeros recuerdos con Anne y Gemma, y el abandono de Des, hasta sus días en la Universidad, su mejor amiga Cara y la locura con Taylor.

Suspiró antes de hablar— No estoy molesto, sin embargo.

Louis salió de su escondite, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué no?

—Sé cuán difícil fue para ti contar algo tan importante como tu pasado a alguien por primera vez. Y aprecio demasiado que lo hayas compartido conmigo— hizo una pausa, diciendo lo siguiente con vacilación—. Además, no creo que las cosas que me ocultas sean tan malas.

—Hay cosas realmente malas— contradijo con voz dura—; cosas por las cuales me odiarías si llegase a contártelas.

—Entonces, no lo hagas.

Hubo un pesado silencio en la habitación después de eso.

Louis lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo complaciente que era. Lo sintió abrazándolo más fuerte, probablemente sin darse cuenta, para luego unir los finos labios con los suyos en un beso lento e íntimo. Sin lengua, sólo labios rozándose.

—Volveré en una hora, tal vez dos— susurró contra sus labios.

Aún atontado por el beso asintió torpemente, vio como se separaba de él, extrañando al instante el calor del mayor contra su cuerpo.

Cuando Louis se levantó de la cama pudo ver el reflejo de un objeto.

Cerró los ojos para intentar dormir, y fingió no haber reconocido el rosario que Louis guardaba en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

* * *

 

Zayn le dio una profunda calada al cigarro, recargándose cansado contra la pared de piedra, resbalando lentamente por ella hasta quedar sentado en el piso de tierra. Miró el cielo estrellado, calculando que serían las dos o tres de la madrugada ya.

Louis lo imitó poco después, sentándose a su lado y sacudiendo la tierra de sus manos en su pantalón. Estiró la mano y Zayn puso el cigarro en ella, viendo como Louis lo comenzaba a fumar, recargando la cabeza en la pared y cerrando los ojos.

—Bueno, aquí ya acabamos, _bro_ — le dijo, sonriéndole de lado—, ahora puedes regresar con tu dulce esposa a su nido de amor.

Louis soltó una risa cansada, volteando a verlo con una ceja alzada.

—¿Nido de qué?— inquirió divertido, fumando aún del cigarro. Al ver esto Zayn sacó otro del interior de su camisa.

—Sí, ya sabes— comenzó despreocupado—, si tú me puedes molestar con lo de Payne yo puedo hacerlo con tu adorable esposa— alzó los hombros, acercando su cigarro al de Louis y encendiéndolo, para luego posarlo en sus labios.

El castaño rodó los ojos.

—Deja de referirte a él como una mujer— respondió tranquilo, sacudiendo la tierra de su playera.

—¿Sólo eso me dirás? ¿No negarás que es tu esposa?— preguntó sonriendo de lado, viendo como su amigo alzaba los hombros.

—Él podría serlo, claro.

—Es curioso. Pensé que era un culo más el cual follar, un chico que no te interesaba— citó. Louis apretó los labios en una línea recta y frunció el ceño.

—Tu deber era sólo quedarte afuera para después entrar a ayudarme con el puto cadáver, no escuchar detrás de la maldita puerta— masculló, fumando una última calada a su cigarro y arrojando la colilla a un lado.

—No fue a propósito, en realidad— se excusó, sin intimidarse si quiera por la molestia de su mejor amigo—, sólo tenía curiosidad de quién era el idiota que hizo algo lo suficientemente malo como para que Cowell te mandara a ti a matarlo.

—Sabes que no puedo decirte los nombres de las personas que ese jodido viejo me manda a desaparecer— explicó con tranquilidad, volviendo a recargar la cabeza contra la pared, mirando el cielo—, así que lo siento, bro. Pero no puedo decirte que Joel Brown fue lo suficientemente idiota como para meterse con los archivos confidenciales de Cowell e intentar reducir su condena.

Zayn sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Era el loquito religioso, ¿no? ¿No son ellos los buenos? ¿Los que salvan almas jodidas como las de nosotros?— recitó irónico, tirando la colilla de su cigarro. Vio a Louis rascar su mejilla donde había una ligera barba.

—Se supone, ¿no es cierto? Pero algunos llevan su religión hasta ciertos puntos, cruzando el límite y convirtiéndose en fanáticos— estiró los brazos, antes de levantarse—, ya sabes, esos que hacen cosas malas y lo justifican diciendo que lo hacen en nombre de dios. Como cuando matan a alguien a pedradas por ser gay, excusándose con que es pecado y esta en la puta Biblia o estupideces así.

El moreno asintió, levantándose también del piso e inclinándose un poco hacía atrás, escuchando como su espalda tronaba.

—Puta madre. Estoy agotado, y en unas horas me visitará Perrie— ignoró cómo Louis rodaba los ojos, viendo como comenzaba a caminar sin él—, ¿desesperado por regresar con tu adorable esposo?

—Jódete.

 

* * *

 

Nick vio molesto como el hombre le rogaba por dejarlo entrar en su grupo, hastiado chasqueo los dedos hacia Sam, un chico un poco más bajo que él, de ojos y pelo castaño. Sam de inmediato comenzó a empujar al hombre fuera de la celda.

—¡Por favor, Grimshaw! Te ofrezco lo que sea, ¡pero dame tu protección!— gritaba el hombre mayor, luchando contra los empujes del castaño.

—Lárgate ya. Te he dicho que no acepto a ancianos en mi grupo— repitió Nick, cansado. Cuando Sam lo logró sacar volvió a su lado, sentándose junto a él en el sofá que había en su celda.

Nick volteó a ver a su mano derecha, antes de frotar sus sienes.

—Son tan sólo las seis de la mañana, dios, necesito un respiro. Estoy harto de ese anciano.

Sam alzó los hombros.

—Tiene cuarenta y cinco a lo mucho, no es tan anciano en reali...

Prefirió callar al ver el ceño fruncido que le dirigía Nick.

—Como sea, me acabo de enterar que Tomlinson mañana en la tarde cumplirá un recado de Cowell. Lo que significa que Styles no tendrá perro guardián. Podré llevar a cabo por fin el puto plan.

Sam rió ligeramente, antes de alzar los hombros.

—Sinceramente no entiendo porque te aferras tanto a hacerle daño a Styles, Grimmy. Si sólo quieres follar hay muchos más chicos en la prisión que no pertenecen a ningún jefe.

Nick rodó los ojos— No estoy aferrado a él. Sí, al principio quería follarlo, pero después eso no importó, porque Tomlinson _lo marcó_ — explicó, sonriendo con maldad.

—¿Ajá?— inquirió Sam, sin entender a donde quería llegar.

—Eres un idiota— refunfuñó— no me interesa ya follarme a Styles, sino hacerle daño a Tomlinson a través de él.

El chico exclamó, dando a entender de qué al fin había comprendido el punto del mayor.

—¿Lo harás mañana?

Nick asintió, riendo ligeramente.

Tomlinson se arrepentiría de haber matado al quinto jefe de Alcatraz.

 

* * *

 

Escuchó a uno de los guardias gritar su apellido cuando estaba platicando con Harry y Niall en el comedor, avisándole que tenía una visita.

Se despidió de los dos y se dirigió a la sala donde recibían las visitas. Soltó un suspiro cansado antes de sentir como un guardia lo conducía a una silla. Cuando alzó la vista observó la pequeña cabina de metal. A un lado había un teléfono negro, que conectaba con el teléfono al otro lado del duro vidrio.

Forzó una sonrisa cuando miro a la pelirrosa entrar a la sala. Perrie le saludó con una de sus superficiales sonrisas. Venía vestida con ropa que se veía elegante, su bolso y tacones realmente costosos.

Zayn se preguntó, cómo en cada una de las visitas, cuanto habría bajado su cuenta bancaria este mes.

Fingió escuchar con atención las estúpidas cosas que Perrie le contaba. Como cuando había bajado misteriosamente de peso su amiga Sophia, o las compras que hizo el día de ayer junto con Jade. Sólo intentaba no quedarse dormido en medio de la conversación que únicamente mantenía su prometida, estaba agotado ya que sólo había dormido tres horas.

—Te amo, _amor_ — chilló Perrie a través del teléfono a la hora de despedirse. Y el primer pensamiento que tuvo Zayn era que esa palabra se oía mejor _-y más sincera-_ cuando salía de la boca de Liam.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando sacar eso de su mente.

—Yo también te amo, Perrie.

Zayn le mentía al decirle que la amaba, lo sabía.

Así como sabía que Perrie le mentía a él de la misma manera.

 

* * *

 

Después de que Zayn se fuera Harry se quedó conversando con Niall en la mesa del comedor.

Agradeció eso, el rubio le ayudaba a distraerse. En la mañana el cocinero le había dicho que ahora él se encargaría de cortar los panes, ya que el rubio no trabajaría más ahí. Recordó a Joel llegando en silencio a la cocina, lo recordó tomando con fuerza su rosario antes de comenzar a comer...

Lo recordó advirtiéndole sobre Louis, y recordó el rosario en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón de éste.

Suspiró e hizo una mueca, decidido a dejar de pensar en eso.

Niall era divertido, contaba historias moviendo los brazos de manera exagerada, escupiendo a veces la comida que se metía a la boca. Harry aprendió también lo mucho que Niall disfrutaba comer, ya que a pesar de tener en su plato únicamente esa masa verdosa y medio trozo de pan, lo ingería con entusiasmo. Nunca había conocido a alguien que viera la vida con tanto optimismo, y le alegraba tener como amigo a alguien así en ese infierno,

—¡Entonces Josh me dijo que no podía saltar desde ahí! ¿Lo puedes creer?— exclamó indignado.

—Creo que tuvo razón, te hubieras lastimado.

Niall hizo un gesto de traición total, provocando que soltara una carcajada.

Mientras seguía escuchando a Niall hizo su pelo para atrás, decidiendo que ya estaba lo suficientemente largo para comenzar a ser molesto. Después buscaría alguien para que cortara un poco sus rizos.

Miró confundido a Niall cuando éste dejó de hablar, giró su cabeza buscando la razón, encontrando a Louis acercándose a su mesa. No se veía sudado ni sucio así que seguramente ya había terminado con su labor de partir rocas en el patio y después tomado una ducha.

Harry sintió una expresión de sorpresa formarse en su rostro. Se comenzó a recorrer más junto a Niall para hacer espacio y Louis se sentará junto a él.

Cuando Louis llegó en frente de la mesa vio a ambos con un gesto serio, y en lugar de sentarse en el espacio que Harry había dejado libre empujó a ambos a un lado, acomodándose en medio de ellos y empujando ligeramente al rubio con su hombro.

—¡Hola, Tommo! Hace mucho no te veía a la hora del almuerzo. ¿Acabaste antes? Estaba charlando con Harry, ¡es realmente adorable! Creo que eso contrarresta tu fea personalidad.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, mirando como Louis sólo rodaba los ojos ante el comentario.

—Vete de aquí, Niall.

—No seas malo con él— le regañó, acomodando su bandeja de comida casi llena, cortando un trozo del pan con sus dedos y metiéndolo en su boca para continuar comiendo, al ver que la bandeja de Niall ya estaba completamente vacía.

Louis gruñó ante sus palabras, pasando un brazo por su cintura y acercándolo a él.

Suspiró negando con la cabeza, dispuesto a disculparse con Niall por lo infantil que Louis estaba siendo, y es que no entendía porque se portaba así; pero cuando miró a Niall notó que este en vez de ofenderse o sentirse indignado por el comportamiento grosero del castaño, los miraba a los dos con atención, una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro y había diversión en su mirada.

Confundido decidió ignorarlo, centrándose en los bonitos ojos azules de Louis.

—Ayer llegaste muy tarde y hoy te levantaste muy temprano, no te vi en toda la mañana— se quejó haciendo, sin darse cuenta, un puchero. Louis lo miró unos segundos, una sonrisa de lado apareciendo en su rostro.

—Sí, lo siento. Estuve con Zayn hasta tarde— le explicó, acariciando su costado por debajo de la playera con la mano que rodeaba su cintura. Harry se estremeció ante el toque de los dedos fríos de Louis contra su cálida piel.

—¡Oh! Está bien, Lou.

Niall soltó un dramático suspiro al lado de ellos.

—Dios, ustedes dos me harán vomitar de tanta ternura.

—Entonces vete— le dijo Louis, rascando su mentón. Niall rodó los ojos, aún con ese gesto divertido que confundía a Harry.

—Bueno, Harry, me debo de ir porque Josh me está esperando seguramente en el patio. ¡Nos vemos!— se despidió efusivo de ambos, levantándose de su asiento.

—Está bien, ¡adiós, Niall!— alcanzó a decir, viendo como el rubio agitaba la mano sobre su cabeza antes de desaparecer en el pasillo que daba al patio.

Sonrió a Louis, ofreciéndole la mitad de su comida. Miró feliz como éste dejaba un ligero beso en su sien antes de comenzar a comer junto a él.

En momentos como esos, Harry no sentía que Alcatraz fuera realmente el infierno.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La Caja es una especie de cuarto de metal a nivel del suelo en donde cabe una persona y que se encuentra al alire libre, por lo que, en épocas de calor, ese sitio se calienta como los mil infiernos, de ahí que se le conozca también como "El Horno". Bueno, este cuarto es una forma de castigo para los reos, los encierran ahí, a veces sin comer y sin darles agua, hasta que consideran que ha sido suficiente y los sacan.


	3. Parte 2

**Love Me**

 

Después del desayuno, Niall pasó por Harry y a pesar de la mala actitud de Louis terminó por llevárselo para presentarlo con Josh.

Mientras tanto, Zayn había salido de la sala de visitas y se dirigía al patio, cuando vio a lo lejos a Louis.

—¡Tommo!— le llamó, el castaño volteó al reconocer la voz de su mejor amigo, sonriéndole de lado.

—Hey, hermano. ¿Dónde estabas?— Zayn hizo una mueca ante la pregunta.

—Necesitaría un porro para contarte.

—Está bien para mí— aclaró Louis alzando los hombros. Zayn rodó los ojos.

—Todo lo que tenga que ver con tabaco o marihuana esta bien para ti— refunfuñó, pero aún así ahora ambos se encontraban caminando hacia la celda del moreno.

Al entrar cerraron la reja y se subieron a la litera de arriba. Se sentaron juntos recargándose contra la pared. Zayn metió la mano bajo su almohada y sacó un porro y un encendedor plateado.

—¿No es ese el encendedor que Payne te regaló?— inquirió Louis burlón.

—Ah... Sí— murmuró, poniendo el cigarro de marihuana entre sus labios con pereza y encendiéndolo.

—¿Qué pasó con el que te regaló tu prometida hace unos meses?— decía mientras se estiraba y quitaba el porro de los labios de Zayn, poniéndolo entre los suyos y dando una profunda calada, sintiendo de inmediato sus músculos relajarse y su mente aclararse.

Zayn se encogió de hombros. —Creo que lo perdí.

—Eres tan idiota— susurró con voz ligeramente más ronca, rodando los ojos—, ¿cuándo estarás con quien de verdad quieres? Deja de aferrarte a esa perra, joder.

—Tú no lo entiendes.

—Explícamelo entonces.

—Perrie es... La amo.

—Oh. Ya veo. Lo siento hermano. Me arrepiento de todas las veces que dije que era una puta interesada— dijo sarcástico, dando otra larga calada antes de pasarle el porro—. Bien, ahora quiero la verdad.

Zayn frunció el ceño, sintiendo el humo deslizándose por la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar— Lo único que me hace no sucumbir totalmente a este infierno, lo único que me conecta aún con el mundo real es ella. Si yo terminara las cosas con Perrie, simplemente perdería la cordura en este lugar— confesó antes de apagar el porro y volverlo a guardar.

Louis resopló.

—Eres un idiota.

—¿Qué?

— _Bro_ , te condenaron demasiados años aquí. Hazte a la idea de una puta vez. No puedes sólo aferrarte a ella por no sucumbir aquí dentro. Lo terminaras haciendo tarde o temprano, porque pasarás el resto de tu vida aquí— suspiró, antes de mirarlo directamente a los ojos—. Y otras cosas pueden hacer que mantengas la cordura en este maldito infierno.

—Mi ancla de la cordura siempre ha sido Perrie.

—Y ese ha sido tu jodido problema.

Zayn suspiró, pensando en eso. Liam no podía ser su ancla en ese lugar, sería como rendirse y dejarse consumir por Alcatraz.

—No entiendo. Tu ancla era Troy, sin embargo. ¿No?

Louis sólo rodó los ojos, ignorando el comentario.

—No es de lo que estamos hablando.

—No. Pero hablando de Troy, ¿no ha venido?— inquirió Zayn, viendo con atención como su amigo negaba con la cabeza.

—Joder, espero ya haya muerto.

—Lo habrías matado si hubieras querido, Tommo.

—Sabes que no puedo, no podía hacerlo— dijo, dando por finalizada la conversación.

El castaño se estiró y bajó de la litera, encaminándose a la salida y dejando a Zayn solo para que pensara en lo que acababan de hablar.

—Una última cosa— dijo Louis antes de salir. Zayn lo miró desde la litera de arriba, enarcando una ceja para que continuara—, mañana me iré todo el día y la noche, llegaré probablemente hasta la mañana siguiente. Así que mientras no estoy... cuida a Harry, por favor.

 

* * *

 

—¿Qué le diste a Tommo? A tu lado la temida bestia de Alcatraz parece un tierno gatito.

Harry soltó una carcajada. El rubio y él estaban caminando a través del patio, buscando al cuarto jefe de Alcatraz.

—No es verdad. Te trató mal hace apenas unos minutos.

Niall se encogió de hombros. —Sólo estaba celoso. Fue divertido, en realidad. Ustedes hacen una pareja linda. Además, sus nombres suenan muy bien combinados.

—¿Nuestros qué?— inquirió con confusión.

Sin embargo el rubio no pudo contestar porque un chico musculoso y castaño apareció frente a ellos, y el rubio inmediatamente se colgó de su cuello para besarlo.

—Hola, amor. ¿A dónde te fuiste? Sabes que me tengo que ir en unos minutos— susurró Josh contra los labios de su bonito novio, posando las manos en las caderas de este.

—Lo sé. Fui a buscar a alguien.

—¿Mmm? ¿A quién?

Niall volteó la mirada hacia Harry, y por inercia lo hizo también Josh, haciendo sentir al rizado avergonzado por presenciar una escena tan íntima entre ellos.

—Hola, soy Harry Styles— se presentó, sonriendo nervioso.

—Oh, el novio de Tommo.

—Yo no...

—Si, es él. Adorable, ¿no?— habló Niall rápidamente.

Harry sólo rodó los ojos.

—Un gusto conocerte al fin, Harry. Soy Josh Devine.

Hablaron los tres unos minutos, hasta que Josh tuvo que irse. A Harry le había agradado, el castaño era realmente amable y se notaba que amaba demasiado a Niall por cómo lo miraba. Como si no existiera nada más importante en el mundo o a su alrededor que el de ojos celestes. Se despidieron con un tierno beso en los labios cuando Devine se encaminó a uno de los grises y viejos edificios que conformaban Alcatraz.

Cuando Niall lo miró con una sonrisa que no le gustó nada, se empezó a poner nervioso.

—Entonces, Louis y tú tienen mucha diversión en su celda de noche, eh— se burló el rubio, alzando y bajando las cejas.

—Este... No, en realidad. Sólo dormimos.

—¿Qué?— esta vez la mueca de Niall era de completa confusión— ¿Cuántas veces lo han hecho ustedes dos?

Harry se sonrojó ante lo directo que era el rubio.— Una, pero...

—¡¿Una?!— repitió sorprendido—. Eso es extraño.

—¿Por qué?

—Se supone que cuando un jefe marca a alguien... Es porque lo desea. Demasiado. Así que no entiendo.

Harry mordió su labio inferior, triste.

—Tal vez sólo no me desea... demasiado.

Niall no contradijo eso. Sólo hizo una mueca de confusión, suspiró y le dio una palmada en la espalda, cambiando de tema y siguiendo la conversación.

 

* * *

 

No pudo sacarse las palabras de Niall en toda la tarde.

Cuando dieron las ocho y todos los reclusos ya estaban en sus celdas cerradas las preguntas seguían bombardeando su mente y torturándolo _. ¿Y si no fui bueno? ¿Y si no me encontró atractivo? ¿Y si hice algo mal? ¿Y si no me desea? ¿Y si...?_

Frunció el ceño, triste por no sentirse deseado.

—¿Pasa algo, princesa?— le preguntó Louis, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. El mayor estaba parado frente a él, quitándose los botines y la camisa para poder dormir. Harry se encontraba sentado en la litera, ya listo para acostarse.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, nada pasa Lou.

Este asintió, sin creerle.— Entonces cuéntame en qué pensabas.

—Uh... Mi cabello.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Está un poco largo ya y se está volviendo molesto. Mis rizos ya cubren mi nuca, así que pensaba en si conoces a alguien que pueda cortarlo y...

—No lo cortaras— dijo Louis frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Pero... ¿por qué?

—Me gusta así.

—Pero es molesto, Lou— refunfuñó él como un niño pequeño. El castaño lo miró un segundo y suspiró. Se agachó para recoger la camisa gris que hace unos segundos había tirado al suelo, tomó la esquina de abajo y trozó una larga tira de tela.

Harry lo miró confundido.

—¿Qué...?

—Inclina tu cabeza— le ordenó acercándose.

Él sin dudarlo lo hizo, aún confundido. Unos segundos después sintió las manos de Louis comenzar a recoger su cabello sin delicadeza, haciendo que mordiera el interior de su mejilla para ahogar suaves quejidos al sentirlo jalar bruscamente sus rizos. Luego de juntar todo su pelo notó que lo amarraba con -probablemente- el pedazo de tela gris.

—Listo.

Harry se sentó derecho y pasó la mano por su cabello, sintiéndolo recogido en un pequeño chongo. Le gustaba, su cara estaba libre y en la cocina, cuando hacía un terrible calor, sus rizos no se pegarían a su frente o nuca.

Miró hacia adelante, donde se encontraba Louis viéndolo con una sonrisa torcida.

—Gracias, Lou— le dijo con una enorme sonrisa sincera— Dime, ¿qué tal se ve?

—Te ves... Tierno— respondió, acercándose un poco más a él y pasando la mano por su cabello recogido.

Harry soltó una suspiro nervioso, dejando que Louis le acariciara. Pero eso no duró tanto, ya que el mayor retiró su mano y estiró su espalda.

—Es hora de dormir ahora, vamos, acuéstate.

Evitó hacer un puchero al ver que Niall tenía razón. Louis no lo quería tocar.

Rendido, se acomodó debajo de las mantas para dormir, mirando como Louis se acostaba a su lado, como siempre lo hacía. Sintió las manos del mayor tomar su cintura, acercándolo a él y haciendo que sus pechos quedarán a escasos centímetros. Después Louis se acomodó para dormir, cerrando los ojos.

Y sin tocarlo nuevamente. O sin si quiera mostrar interés en que deseaba estar con él. A todo esto, ¿por qué él deseaba estar de esa manera con Louis? Era extraño, y ahora mismo Harry tenía mil pensamientos rodeando su cabeza, confundiéndolo.

Mordió su labio inferior, con duda. Antes de suspirar y soltar la pregunta en voz baja.

—Tú... ¿por qué no has querido volver a hacer algo conmigo, Lou?

Louis entre abrió los ojos, frunciendo el ceño en señal de confusión. Sin poder sostener la mirada del ojiazul, bajó la suya.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, verás, desde la primera vez que lo hicimos tú no has vuelto a querer... hacer algo. Supongo que no te resultó lo suficientemente bueno como para esperar repetirlo o algo así y yo sólo...— mordió su labio, sintiendo sus mejilla arder— Bueno, ahora estoy realmente avergonzado.

Escuchó a Louis resoplar, y sintió los dedos que estaban posados en su cintura apretarse.

—¿Hablas en serio?— inquirió Louis, y él sólo pudo morder con más fuerza su labio porque seguro se había escuchado como un chica fácil o desesperado—. ¿Tú en serio crees que no te he vuelto a tocar porque no fuiste lo suficiente bueno? Joder. Mírame, princesa. Estoy hablándote.

—Estas regañándome y avergonzándome.

—No es verdad.

—Lo es.

Escuchó a Louis gruñir, y él sin poder evitarlo sonrió ligeramente. Se estaban comportando como unos niños pequeños. Suspiró al sentir las manos del mayor colarse bajo su playera y comenzar a acariciar la mariposa de su abdomen.

Louis rió incrédulo, antes de hablar.— Siempre quiero tocarte. Cada vez que te veo en las duchas o vistiéndote tengo que controlarme para no follarte ahí mismo. No sé quién te metió esa estúpida idea en la cabeza, pero créeme, te deseo. Siempre.

Harry se quedó unos segundos digiriendo la información, hasta que finalmente miró a Louis a los ojos.

Dios, mataría a Niall.

—¿Tú me deseas? ¿Siempre?— susurró Harry, viendo al mayor asentir—, ¿incluso ahora?

Y joder, vio como la mirada de Louis se oscurecía mientras una sonrisa de lado, enormemente seductora, aparecía en su rostro. Harry sintió las caricias de las manos de Louis en su abdomen comenzar a subir de intensidad, provocándole un estremecimiento.

—Sí, incluso ahora— contestó con voz ronca, antes de besarlo. Harry inmediatamente llevo una mano a la nuca de Louis, para hacer más profundo el beso, y la otra mano a la fuerte espalda, queriendo juntar sus cuerpos calientes lo más posible.

Jadeó cuando la mano que tenía Louis bajo su playera comenzó a subir hasta su pecho. Y se estremeció cuando sintió el pulgar del castaño rozar uno de sus pezones.

Las caricias eran calientes, sucias. Pero cuidadosas, sin embargo. Le provocaba un sentimiento cálido en el pecho que seguía sin distinguir. Louis tenía una enorme facilidad para tratarle con lujuria y morbo. Hacerle ver como una persona sucia y desesperada por su toque.

Pero aún así haciéndole sentirse bonito y deseado.

Louis estaba inclinado sobre él, arrodillado entre sus piernas. Ambos se quitaron la ropa con rapidez, tirándola al piso, desesperados por sentir la calidez contraria.

—Eres tan hermoso— susurró Louis cuando lo vio totalmente desnudo—, tan hermoso, bebé.

Harry sintió todo su interior arder ante el sobrenombre. Estiró sus brazos, posando nuevamente sus manos en la nuca de Louis y jalándolo hacia él, chocando los finos labios contra los suyos en un abrasador beso. Y es que si creía que él era hermoso, Harry sólo no tenía palabras para describir a Louis. Hermoso se le hacía muy poco a comparación. Louis sólo... Lo dejaba sin aliento.

Gimió rompiendo el beso cuando sintió dos dedos acariciar sobre su entrada.

—Joder, eres tan sensible ahí— gruñó, besando y mordiendo su cuello sin parar de acariciar, dejando marcas que seguro se tornarían moradas al día siguiente. Un dedo empujó contra su entrada, haciéndolo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Louis mordió su clavícula, antes de levantar la cabeza y mirarlo con esos ojos oscurecidos de lujuria. El azul de sus ojos parecía el mar de noche, olas furiosas chocando contra la tibia arena—. Quiero que hagas algo por mí, princesa.

Harry asintió rápidamente. Viendo como Louis se acostaba en la cama y con movimientos suaves lo subía sobre él. Quedando Harry sentado en el vientre del mayor, la erección golpeando la parte baja de su espalda. Louis lo miró a la cara unos segundos, antes de morderse el labio inferior y subir la mano hasta su mejilla, tocando con lentitud.

—Mira que bonitos labios— susurró acariciándolos con su pulgar. Harry los entreabrió, sintiendo cosquillas placenteras en sus labios ante la erótica caricia—, quiero que me la chupes, bebé. Vamos. Enséñame que tan buena es esa boquita.

Harry soltó un gemido tembloroso, antes de asentir complaciente. Le dio un suave beso en los labios a Louis, antes de hincarse y bajar hasta quedar en medio de las piernas gruesas y musculosas del mayor. Suspiró sintiendo cosquillas en su vientre, tomando la gran erección en una mano. Escuchó a Louis exhalar con brusquedad, así que se animó a inclinarse lo suficiente para besar el glande. Sintió el sabor en su lengua, fuerte y masculino. No le desagrado en absoluto, es más, probablemente había algo mal con él porque sabía que no debía de agradarle tanto. Así que lo volvió a hacer, besándole esta vez con más fuerza y succionando al mismo tiempo.

—Oh, joder.

Louis deshizo el chongo de su cabeza, y enredó la mano en sus rizos, ahora sueltos. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, al sentir el firme puño del castaño en su cabeza.

—Vamos, princesa. Mételo en tu boca, quiero que toque tu garganta, ¿bien?— ordenó con voz gruesa, sensual, y Harry tuvo que morder su labio inferior muy fuerte para no gemir por lo que esas palabras provocaron en él.

Con lentitud, comenzó a lamer la erección de Louis, recorriéndola con su lengua de la base al glande, repasando las venas y sintiendo a Louis estremecerse debajo de él. Sonrió con lujuria antes de comenzar a meterse el miembro en la boca. Lo sintió recorrer su paladar, dejando el sabor en él. El puño de Louis apretó sus rizos.

Cuando el glande tocó su garganta el reflejo de esta le hizo toser ligeramente.

—Con calma, bebé. Relájate.

Harry suspiró, relajó su boca una vez más y metió lentamente la erección de Louis, sintiéndola segundos después tocar su garganta. Louis gimió, llenó de placer. Y Harry sólo quiso meter toda la hombría en su boca, así que dejando de lado los reflejos que provocaba siguió metiéndolo, sintiendo su garganta contraerse.

Se iba a rendir, cuando sintió cosquillas en su nariz gracias a los cortos vellos púbicos de Louis. El fuerte olor lo inundo, haciéndolo gemir satisfecho.

El mayor intensificó el agarre de sus cabellos y lo mantuvo ahí.

—Maldición— masculló, jadeando—. Lo haces tan bien para mí, princesa. Tan bien. Amo tus bonitos labios, como tu boca se abre para tomar mi polla. ¿A ti te gusta, bebé? ¿Te gusta tenerla en tu boca?

Harry logró asentir entre tanta excitación, sintiendo su pene comenzar a chorrear pre-semen por la manera tan sucia en que Louis hablaba. Cuando intentó bajar la mano para auto satisfacerse Louis le ordenó que no lo hiciera, que en unos momentos se ocuparía de él.

—No tardaré mucho en correrme— le susurró, moviendo las caderas contra su cara, provocándole un reflejo y un fuerte gemido. Louis gruñó al sentir la garganta contraerse—. ¿Quieres que me corra en tu garganta, bebé?— Harry asintió, disfrutando el calor que irradiaba la hombría de Louis dentro de su boca— Bien, eres tan bueno para mí— le decía mientras movía con suavidad las caderas.

Después, sólo bastaron dos cortas embestidas para que con un fuerte y ronco jadeo Louis se viniera dentro de su boca. Los chorros de semen caliente comenzaron a caer por su garganta y su lengua. Tragó lo más que pudo para evitar ahogarse, disfrutando del sabor. Cuando terminó de lamer todo, levantó la cabeza, y gateó hasta quedar a la altura de los finos labios, besándolos con suavidad. Louis sonrió, pasando la mano por sus rizos desordenados y devolviendo el beso.

—¿Lo hice bien, Lou?— inquirió, escuchando su voz más ronca.

—Perfecto, lo hiciste perfecto bebé. Y tu voz está tan bien así, me encanta lo rota que se escucha— alabo aún con la respiración agitada por el reciente orgasmo, pasando la lengua sobre los gruesos labios del menor para limpiarlos—. Acuéstate boca abajo, princesa.

Aceptó inmediatamente, recostándose sobre su estómago mientras Louis se hincaba detrás de él. Las manos del mayor tocaron sus nalgas, luego los finos labios, provocándole un suspiro de placer

—Yo... Me vendré pronto— susurró con vergüenza.

—Lo sé.

Una exclamación salió de sus labios ante la sorpresa que le provocó sentir a Louis separando sus nalgas y besando sobre su entrada.

—Lou, no— intentó quejarse, ignorando los placenteros estremecimientos que recorrían su columna.

—Apuesto que con lo sensible que eres puedo hacerte terminar sólo con mi lengua— aseguró, su voz se escuchaba oscura, y a Harry le encantaba.

—No lo creo, tócame por favor.

—No. Acabarás sólo así, princesa. Con mi lengua penetrando tu estrecha entrada.

Jadeó de anticipación, y se removió cuando sintió la caliente lamida de Louis sobre su agujero. Las manos del mayor se posaron en sus caderas, manteniéndolo quieto para que la húmeda lengua comenzara a penetrarlo. Su pene dio un respingo, desesperado por ser tocado.

—Oh... Lou-por favor, por favor— rogaba, sin saber exactamente qué estaba pidiendo. Sintió la sonrisa de Louis contra él antes de que de un brusco movimiento terminara de meter la lengua. Los dedos de Louis se apretaban contra sus caderas, y las manos de Harry estaban agarrando la sábana, hechas puños. Tenía la piel ardiendo por todas partes con necesidad, gemidos roncos salían de su garganta con desespero.

—Eres tan sensible, tus paredes tiemblan contra mi lengua— susurró Louis, separándose un momento y pasando los dedos sobre su entrada, completamente empapada por saliva— ¿Te gusta esto, princesa? ¿Te gusta sentir mi lengua dentro de ti?

Harry asintió frenéticamente, empujándose para atrás, buscando contacto.

—Sí, me gusta Lou. Me gusta mucho.

En seguida volvió a sentir las manos agarrando sus dos nalgas con fuerza, y la lengua hundiéndose en él. Sus gemidos fueron subiendo de volumen al sentirse cada vez más cerca del clímax. Y cuando Louis dio un golpecito con la punta de la lengua en su próstata arqueó la espalda y se corrió sin tocarse.

Apenas notó a Louis acostándose junto a él y acariciar su espalda. Su mente aún nublada por la fuerza del orgasmo.

—Tú eres mi ancla— susurró Louis en su oído, besándole el hombro, antes de que ambos se quedarán dormidos.

 

* * *

 

—¿Todo listo para mañana, Sam?— preguntó el pelinegro, encendiendo un cigarro.

—Todo listo, Grimmy— afirmó su mano derecha—. Mañana podrás llevar a cabo tu venganza contra Tomlinson.

Nick sonrió.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando Harry despertó sintió un mal presentimiento asentarse en su pecho, provocando que frunciera el ceño y se tallara ambos ojos mientras se sentaba con pereza en la cama. Miró a su lado, viéndolo vacío. Curioso buscó a su alrededor, encontrando a Louis ya vestido, a punto de salir.

—¿Qué hora es?— preguntó somnoliento, haciendo que Louis se detuviera y lo volteara a ver.

—Creí que despertarías hasta más tarde— comentó, regresando a la cama y sentándose junto a él— Son las cinco.

Asintió, bostezando y estirándose. Ya no se dormiría otra vez, después de todo en una hora lo volverían a despertar los guardias por los fuertes golpes de las macanas sobre las rejas.

—¿A dónde ibas, Lou?— inquirió, sintiéndose más despierto y con la mente despejada.

—Saldré— evadió, acariciando con suavidad la mejilla de Harry—, estaré aquí mañana temprano.

—¿Te irás todo el día?— Louis asintió— Oh.

El rizado no dijo más por unos minutos, así que el castaño se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Después se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Sólo... Ten cuidado, Lou. Por favor— escuchó decir al menor.

Y Louis se preguntó si era posible que Harry se haya dado cuenta de lo que hace cuando desaparece por largas horas, o cuando es citado con el director. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió de lado, dirigiéndose a la salida de Alcatraz.

Era imposible que Harry supiera lo que era él realmente, y aún así quisiera quedarse a su lado.

 

* * *

 

Se quedó acostado de lado en la litera, mirando la pared. Seguía teniendo ese horrible presentimiento en el pecho, y ahora se intensificó al ver que Louis no estaría con él en todo el día. ¿Cómo podrá defenderse si realmente pasa algo malo hoy? No es bueno con las peleas. Se levantó de la cama, viendo a su alrededor, buscando algo con lo que pudiera ayudar. Podría romper el espejo y tomar un trozo de vidrio. Siguió buscando por toda la pequeña habitación, hasta que se recargó contra la pared dándose cuenta de que faltaban escasos minutos para las seis.

Suspiró y miro la pared contraria a la que estaba recargado, encontrando uno de los ladrillos ligeramente salido. Ahí fue cuando recordó a Louis sacándolo y poniendo dentro del agujero una pequeña navaja. Si la tomaba, ¿Louis se enojaría con él?

Mordió su labio inferior, indeciso.

Su mañana pasó como normalmente lo hacía. Hizo su trabajo en la cocina, fue a las duchas, y almorzó con Niall y Zayn. La navaja en el bolsillo de su pantalón pesándole más a cada segundo que pasaba.

Se convenció de que tal vez estaba exagerando, ya que no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo común.

Ahora se dirigía al patio, viendo a lo lejos a Zayn y Niall sentados en una de las bancas de piedra.

De repente, una mano se posó rudamente en su boca, y un par de brazos lo tomaron de la cintura con brusquedad para hacerlo chocar contra la pared. Abrió los ojos, dándose cuanta de que estaba en un oscuro pasillo, probablemente la separación de dos edificios. Miró delante de él, encontrándose a un hombre rubio y a otro castaño.

—Apúrate, hay que llevarlo con Grimshaw pronto— apuró el castaño. Cuando el rubio se acercó a él sacó rápidamente la navaja de su bolsillo y la enterró en el muslo del mayor, comenzando a correr a la salida del pasillo.

—¡Joder! ¡No dejes que se vaya, Sam!— escuchó detrás de él.

Escuchaba los pasos acercarse cada vez más. Pero ya estaba casi a la salida del pasillo, le gritaría a Zayn o se escondería en algún lugar.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de salir un hombre alto apareció delante de él.

—Hola, Styles— saludó Nick con una sonrisa torcida, antes de golpearlo con la rodilla en el vientre, y darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Sintió sangre bajar por su nariz y labios, viendo puntitos detrás de sus párpados y cayendo al suelo.

Zayn frunció el ceño, mirando a su alrededor.

—Niall, ¿a dónde se fue Harry?— preguntó un poco inquieto. Dios, Louis lo mataría si le llega a pasar algo.

—¿Mmm? Fue a su celda, ¿tal vez?— decía el rubio despreocupado.

Intentó relajarse, debía de estar exagerando las cosas. Suspiró y dio otra mirada a su alrededor. Y, oh joder.

—Puta madre— masculló—, ¿dónde está Grimshaw?

—¡Malik!— el grito de un guardia llamó la atención de ambos—. El director te quiere en su oficina ahora mismo— avisó, esperándolo para escoltarlo a la dirección principal de Alcatraz.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— preguntó serio, levantándose de la banca.

—No preguntes, prisionero. Yo sólo cumplo órdenes.

Zayn resopló, mordiendo su labio inferior. Se giró para ver a Niall, quien tenía el mismo semblante serio en su rostro.

—Avisa a Tommo— fue lo último que dijo antes de seguir al guardia a través del patio.

 

* * *

 

Despertó aturdido, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y adolorido. Miró a su alrededor, no reconociendo el lugar donde se encontraba, pero parecía ser un cuarto de lavandería. Sin querer indagar más se sentó en el suelo, encontrándose con la última persona que deseaba ver recargado en una de las lavadoras frente a él.

—Oh, ya despertaste, amor.

—¿Qué demonios hago aquí?— masculló, sobando su vientre cuando lo sintió gritar de dolor.

—Heriste a uno de mis chicos— señaló Nick—, haz estado jodiendo todo desde que llegaste a Alcatraz, y por último, eres con lo único que podría lastimas a Tomlinson.

Mordió su labio inferior— ¿Qué me harás?  Ya me golpeaste. Creo que es un mensaje lo suficientemente claro.

Lo vio negar con la cabeza, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Sólo terminaré con lo que empecé el día que entraste a esta prisión, amor— dijo, caminando hacia él. Su mirada hizo que lo invadiera el pánico por completo.

—Aléjate.

—No lo haré. Y no hay nadie aquí para salvarte ahora. Qué triste.

—Cuando Lou se entere de esto...

—Sabrá que no debió meterse conmigo— completó el castaño, tomándolo por el hombro y volviéndolo a acostar en el suelo. Harry comenzó a respirar más rápidamente, sintiendo el terror invadirlo.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Quiero vengarme de Tomlinson.

—¿Por qué?— inquirió con voz ahogada, sintiendo a Nick cada ve más cerca.

—Lo sabrás, amor. Él no es quien tú crees, la imagen que tienes de él no es ni de cerca la persona que es realmente. Es imposible que llegue a sentir algo por ti, sólo le importas, y siendo así me diste la arma definitiva para herirlo, porque por alguna extraña razón le importas— decía, mientras acercaba las manos a su pantalón y lo desabrochaba.

—Por favor, no— susurró, sus manos temblando.

Nick sonrió perversamente.

Y Harry sólo cerró los ojos, mandando su mente a otro lugar; un lugar donde no existía dolor. Ignorando los jadeos y gemidos de Nick. Ignorando los golpes.

Sólo cerró los ojos, pensando en el azul del mar.

 

* * *

 

—¿Qué es lo que desea, director?— preguntó Zayn con sorna. Estaba parado frente al escritorio de Cowell, quien fumaba un cigarrillo.

—Lo pondré así, Malik— comenzó este— Sé que tú y Tomlinson se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, y son, ¿amigos?

—No realmente.

—Bueno, tú sabes muchas cosas de él. Así que te propongo esto— dijo, inclinándose hacia delante— Dime quién es la persona más importante para él, y yo reduciré tu condena. La mitad.

Zayn se quedó callado unos minutos, mirando fijamente al director.

—¿La mitad de mi condena?— Cowell asintió— ¿Por traicionar a Tommo?

—No quisiera decirlo así, pero sí.

—Ya veo— suspiró el moreno, alzando la cabeza y mirando el techo. Cowell sonrió con malicia, sintiendo ya el sabor del poder que tendría sobre Tomlinson— ¿Usted cree que soy idiota?

—¿Qué?— preguntó confundido.

El menor bajó la cabeza, sonriendo torcidamente.

—No lo traicionaré.

Cowell frunció el ceño, apretando los puños contra el escritorio.

—Sabes que si le ordenara matarte lo haría sin pestañear, ¿no? Él es un arma, para eso está aquí. Alcatraz es como el estuche de la pistola, y es sacado cuando se necesita. Una orden mía, y tu _amigo_ te rompe la mandíbula.

—Si bueno. Hágalo entonces— dijo despreocupado, encogiéndose de hombros— Puedo no importarle a Tommo, pero él si me importa a mí. No traicionaría su confianza, nunca. Así que ordéneselo, y veremos a quien le rompe la puta mandíbula.

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina, dando un portazo.

Cowell le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo, tirando la colilla y dando un fuerte golpe a su escritorio.

—Joder.

 

* * *

 

 

Se paró en medio de la habitación. Ni siquiera podía recordar bien como había llegado ahí, sólo lo hizo de manera automática, buscando a Louis.

Pero el ojiazul aún no estaba en la celda, así que aún debía ser noche, él llegaría en la madrugada o en la mañana. Calculaba que eran las siete, casi las ocho ya que la mayoría de los reclusos se encontraban dentro de sus celdas.

Miró al rededor, sintiendo su mente aún perdida en recuerdos. No sintiéndose completamente ahí. Estaba aturdido, perdido, destrozado... Roto.

¿Louis seguiría queriéndolo junto a él a pesar de ahora estar usado y roto?

Dio un paso hacia la litera, que provocó un agudo dolor en sus caderas y espalda. Dolor que pareció despertarlo, sacarlo del estupor de su mente, devolviéndolo al presente.

Y sin poder controlarlo un sollozo salió de su boca, seguido de otro y otro más. Una de sus manos se apretó contra su pecho, sintiendo un aplastante dolor ahí, y otra se posó en su cabeza, haciendo un puño con su cabello y jalándolo. Los sollozos salían sin control de sus labios. Cada vez más ruidosos. Llegó al punto que sentía su respiración comenzar a escasear, y cuando se dio cuenta estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

Todo el peso cayó sobre él, el abandono de Des, la muerte de su mamá y Gemma, la estupidez de Taylor al meterlo aquí... La violación de Nick.

No supo que estaba gritando hasta que sintió el escozor de garganta y el dolor en su mandíbula. Se sentía en medio de la oscuridad, completamente solo. Quería morirse. Ya no podía soportar ese dolor. Intentó ser fuerte, lo intentó tanto.

Frotó con ambas manos su cara, soltando otro ensordecedor y agonizante grito ronco, que se corto a la mitad a causa de nuevos sollozos que quemaban su garganta. Su mente se perdió, no distinguiendo con nitidez su alrededor.

Un par de brazos lo levantaron del suelo y lo colocaron sentado sobre la litera, su espalda apoyada contra la pared, pero él ni siquiera lo notó, estaba muy ocupado comenzando a hiperventilar. Todo comenzó a darle vueltas, se sintió caer en un abismo, su visión empezó a oscurecerse.

Luego todo se detuvo, una firme pero no fuerte bofetada le hizo abrir los ojos y ver dónde estaba.

La palma de Louis aún no se quitaba de su mejilla, donde había dado el golpe para hacerlo regresar en sí. Harry estaba agitado, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez y las lágrimas no paraban de salir, pequeños sollozos escapaban de su boca. Pero al menos ya no estaba hiperventilando, sentía ahora el aire llegar a los pulmones a pesar de que el dolor de su pecho lo estaba consumiendo.

Aún con la mirada desenfocada buscó los ojos azules de Louis, intentó concentrarse en eso para regresar por completo en sí e intentar tranquilizarse. Cuando dejó de sentir la mano del mayor en su mejilla se sentó recto, viendo la expresión de Louis.

Y Dios, Louis se veía preocupado, genuinamente preocupado y perdido. Sus manos se encontraban hechas puños en la tela de sus pantalones, sin saber qué hacer, como si nunca hubiera consolado a alguien, como si no supiera que hacer.

Intentó tranquilizarse, tomando respiraciones hondas y únicamente centrando sus pensamientos en Louis, en nada más. En los bonitos ojos azules, que ahora se ensombrecían de desesperación y preocupación, en el ceño fruncido que tenía, intentando descubrir que lo había hecho llorar, en sus finos y bonitos labios que ahora se encontraban presionados en una línea recta.

Agachó la cabeza, mirando como sus manos aún temblaban sobre su regazo. Cerró los ojos mordiendo su labio inferior para contener más sollozos que querían escapar de su boca. Buscaba calmarse, no quería preocupar más a Louis.

De repente, una mano robusta se posó torpemente en su cabeza, sin moverla, sin saber que hacer; pero eso fue más que suficiente para él, causándole un sentimiento de alivio y confort.

Harry alzó la mirada, encontrando el rostro inquisitivo de Louis. Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, dándole a entender de qué lo estaba haciendo bien, que se sentía mejor al sentirlo ahí con él.

Louis negó con la cabeza, acercándose más a él y bajando la mano que tenía sobre su cabeza por su cara, descendiendo en una suave caricia, pasando por el cuello y el pecho, hasta llegar al abdomen. Metió la mano con lentitud por la playera, posando la cálida palma en su estómago, justo donde estaba el tatuaje. Louis se acostó en la cama, para después acomodar con cuidado a Harry sobre su pecho, colocando nuevamente la mano sobre el tatuaje por debajo de la playera.

Y Harry sonrió un poco, esta vez de manera más sincera. Porque esa era la manera de Louis de decirle que estaba con él, que era suyo, y que no lo dejaría solo.

Cayó dormido, sintiendo las suaves caricias de Louis en su abdomen.

 

* * *

 

A Harry realmente no le dio tiempo de pensar en lo ocurrido con Nick a la mañana siguiente. Louis lo despertó con suaves besos en la mandíbula y cuello, provocando que riera y sus hoyuelos aparecieran. Después de eso ambos se separaron, Louis fue al patio a partir rocas, y Harry a la cocina a comenzar a hacer el almuerzo. Partir los panes y limpiar la cocina le hizo distraerse hasta la hora de la ducha, que fue el momento del día al que temía llegar, por suerte Nick no apareció ahí, y Louis acabó pronto su trabajo -seguramente apurándose para alcanzarlo en la ducha, porque se veía ligeramente agitado y había sudor en su frente y pecho, esto sólo hizo a Harry sonreír y quererlo abrazar y darle las gracias por no querer dejarlo solo el día de hoy-.

Louis se metió a la misma ducha que él, y tal vez Harry lo sintió más sobreprotector que de costumbre. Y sabía, por la respiración acelerada y la manera suave que el mayor acarició su cuerpo que veía los moretones que adornaban sus caderas, su espalda y sus muslos. Los rasguños que recorrían su pálida piel. Sabía que Louis los veía, pero no dijo nada. Y Harry agradeció enormemente eso.

El almuerzo transcurrió normal, con Louis sentado a su lado, envolviendo el brazo en su cintura y quitando bruscamente la mano de Niall cuando éste quiso acariciar sus rizos, ganándose una carcajada del rubio. Y Harry no reprochó su comportamiento esta vez, ya que realmente el día de hoy no podía consentir que nadie lo tocara -a excepción de Louis-.

También noto como Zayn no se atrevía a subir la mirada de su plato, y evitaba su mirada.

Cuando todos comenzaron a salir al patio hizo una mueca. Aún se sentía adolorido y cansado, además de que no tenía el animo para estar rodeado de tantas personas. Por lo mismo se sorprendió cuando Louis, como si leyera sus pensamientos, puso una mano en su espalda y camino al sentido contrario, conduciéndolos a su celda.

Al llegar Louis lo ayudó a subir a la litera de arriba para acostarse ahí, el mayor cerró la puerta de la celda para después subir la escalera de metal y acostarse a su lado, arroparlos a ambos con la sábana. Harry rápidamente se acurrucó contra el, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Louis y aspirando su olor, ese olor que lograba tranquilizarlo en segundos.

—Gracias— susurró antes de caer dormido.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Harry despertó se dio cuenta de que debían ser ya las seis de la tarde. Su frente seguía apoyada en el pecho de Louis, sintiendo la respiración tranquila de este. Los brazos de Louis rodeaban su cintura, y las piernas de ambos estaban enredadas bajo las sábanas.

—Ahora, quiero que me digas que te puso así— escuchó la suave pero firme voz del mayor. Su cuerpo se tensó. Se quedaron minutos en silencio, lo que Harry agradeció porque necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos y tranquilizarse antes de decirle cualquier cosa.

—Yo, yo sólo...— susurró, apretándose más contra el cuerpo de Louis—. Lo siento Lou, robé tu navaja.

Louis soltó un suave suspiró— Y eso estuvo bien, bebé. Esa navaja la deje ahí para ti.

Frunció el ceño, confundido.

—Para... ¿mi?

—No eres bueno fingiendo estar dormido— le dijo—, y sí. La deje ahí para ti. No es como si yo la necesitara para defenderme. Así que ahora dime qué pasó.

Mordió su labio inferior, cerrando con fuerza los ojos,

—Eh...— susurró — Me lastimó, Lou. Él me hizo daño.

La mandíbula de Louis se tensó, y sus manos se hicieron puños en la espalda de Harry.

—¿Quién?

Cuando abrió la boca para responder los golpes con las macanas de los guardias sobre los barrotes de las celdas los interrumpieron.

—¡Levántense todos! ¡Es día de revisión de celdas! ¡Apúrense!— gritaban, sacando a todos de las celdas y comenzando a acomodar a los presos en fila.

Harry vio a Louis respirar profundamente un par de veces, buscando calmarse, antes de separarse de él y bajar de la litera, ayudándolo después a él.

Notó que los guardias acomodaban al azar a los reclusos en dos filas. Quedando mirando de frente.

A él lo pusieron entre un chico castaño y un hombre mayor, y a Louis en la otra fila, frente a él. Cuando los guardias se alejaron un poco sintió como el chico castaño que estaba a su derecha se movía de lugar, que fue reemplazado rápidamente por otra persona.

— _Hola, amor_ — susurraron en su oído, y Dios, esa voz hizo que sus manos comenzarán a temblar por el miedo. Buscó con desesperación los ojos azules frente a él, para no tener otro ataque de pánico. Y es que si los guardias no estuvieran a unos pasos de ellos ordenando a los reclusos que no se movieran, ya estaría escondiéndose entre los brazos de Louis.

Cuando dirigió su vista al frente vio las miradas que se dedicaban Nick y Louis... Y de inmediato supo que esto no terminaría bien.

 

* * *

 

 

La revisión se había alargado, todos los reclusos seguían acomodados en filas, y Harry sólo se removía nervioso y asustado al lado de Nick. Por suerte, este no había vuelto a decir nada en las dos horas que habían estado ahí parados, y Harry ya había dejado de temblar y logrado tranquilizarse.

En frente, a dos metros, estaba Louis, vigilando a Nick con esa mirada que le helaba la sangre a cualquiera. Sería un idiota quien intentará meterse con el castaño en ese momento.

Desafortunadamente, Nick era un idiota.

Empezó a hablar en el momento que los dos guardias estaban cerca -lo suficiente cerca para que ningún recluso pudiera hacer nada con ellos vigilándolos a unos pasos-.

—Oh Styles, ojalá podamos repetir pronto lo de ayer— habló con saña, y una sonrisa burlona. Harry cerró los ojos, no queriendo recordar ese momento. —Dios, era tan excitante verte llorando y rogando por qué parara.— Eso lo dijo lo suficiente alto como para que los de la fila de adelante escucharan, así que buscó rápidamente a Louis. Lo encontró con una mirada escalofriante dirigida a Grimshaw y el ceño totalmente fruncido.

Los puños le temblaban, conteniéndose.

Harry rezó por qué no hiciera nada, ya que los guardias estaban a dos pasos de ellos, ignorando lo que Nick decía. Louis lo miró, y él aprovechó para negar con la cabeza, diciéndole así que no importaba ya, que se tranquilizara.

Louis se quedó quieto por un momento, antes de asentir y cerrar los ojos, buscando calmarse. Harry ante eso estuvo a punto de suspirar aliviado, cuando escuchó a su lado de nuevo a Nick hablar.

—Pero lo que más me prendió fue cuando te la metía mientras tú medio inconsciente llamabas a gritos a 'Lou'. Cuando te azotaba contra el piso, haciéndote sangrar con mi-

Lo interrumpió un puñetazo en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz.

Harry miró sorprendido como Nick caía al suelo, y Louis subiéndose en él comenzaba a golpearlo con sus nudillos. El sonido que provocaban los fuertes golpes hacían temblar a los reclusos que se encontraban cerca.

Los dos guardias al ver esto llamaron refuerzos, no queriendo meterse solos en una pelea donde estaba involucrado un furioso Louis Tomlinson. Mientras, varios prisioneros se alejaban asustados del caos.

—¿Creíste que saldrías de esta, hijo de perra? ¿De verdad pensabas que le tenía miedo a los malditos guardias y no te rompería la puta cara?— mascullaba el castaño furioso. Nick bajo él temblaba de miedo, y lo intentaba detener, pero a cada golpe parecía más cerca de perder la conciencia. —¡Te lo advertí! ¡Te advertí que si te volvías a acercar a él te mataría!— gritó, arrojando un puñetazo al abdomen de Nick, dejándolo sin aire; mientras con la rodilla daba un fuerte golpe a la entrepierna, haciéndolo chillar de dolor.

Harry miraba asustado la escena, no por Grimshaw, ni por el estado en el que se encontraba Louis, sino por los problemas que traería después. Tenía miedo las consecuencias para Louis después de esto.

—¿Está es la mano con la que seguro presumías haberlo violado, cierto?— El tono frío y burlón que uso mientras sostenía con fuerza el brazo derecho de Nick hizo helar la sangre de más de uno.

Y un crujido, seguido de un grito desgarrador, que se escuchó probablemente por todo Alcatraz, congeló a los presentes.

—Ay, lo siento— dijo Louis fingiendo un puchero—, creo que era el otro brazo.

—Lou, para, por favor— pidió con voz suave Harry, acercándose a él. Los guardias miraron al rizado, esperando un segundo herido por parte de Tomlinson. —Tranquilo, estoy bien, ¿no es cierto?— comenzó a susurrar, lo suficiente alto sólo para que el castaño escuchara— No hizo nada que no tenga arreglo. No vale la pena que esto siga así, él no vale la pena, Lou. Vamos, no quiero que nos separen un largo tiempo y estar solo en mi celda, estar sin ti en estos momentos. Te necesito, cariño.

Unos ojos azules se posaron en él en el instante que dejó de hablar. Louis lo miró fijamente unos segundos, antes de soltar el brazo izquierdo de Nick, que se encontraba sollozando en el suelo, con la cara llena de sangre y un brazo roto.

Harry le dedicó una tierna sonrisa al castaño, que rápidamente se esfumó al ver a diez guardias armados correr hacia ellos por el pasillo.

Louis rodó los ojos y resopló antes de que le tomaran de ambos brazos y lo esposaran, mientras le apuntaban con un arma.

El guardia que lo tenía esposado lo empujó, haciéndolo caminar.

Después de calmar el caos y arreglar el desastre, los reclusos fueron llevado a sus respectivas celdas, Grimshaw a la enfermería, y Louis con el director.

Cuando Harry volvió a estar en la celda vacía le dieron ganas de llorar.   


* * *

  
Bárbara se encontraba ordenando algunos papeles, viendo de reojo a los dos hombres y escuchando con atención la platica.

—¿Por qué ignoras todas mis malditas órdenes?— gruñó Cowell, fumando con desesperación— Te lo dije, no podías hacerle nada a Grimshaw.

—No me importa. Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, ¿o me amenazaras con Troy?— replicó burlón, enarcando una ceja.

El director se frotó las sienes, leyendo la hoja que le había entregado la enfermera hace unos minutos.

—¿Qué jodidos te hizo para dejarlo así?

Louis se encogió de hombros— Sólo mostrar su cara, supongo.

—¿Supones?— repitió sin poder creerlo— Sabes que tienes que ir a confinamiento solitario por esto, ¿verdad?

—¿En serio?— inquirió fingiendo sorpresa— ¿Confinamiento solitario sólo por golpear ligeramente a un recluso?

—Le dislocaste un brazo, rompiste su nariz, tuvo que ser inducido a entrar en coma unas horas para detener la hemorragia interna— decía leyendo el expediente— Y, quedará estéril, por tu culpa.

—¡Oh! Al fin buenas noticias.

Cowell apretó los puños.

—Da gracias a que no lo mataste y te hayas detenido a tiempo, sino no podría ayudarte. Seré condescendiente esta vez, ya que te lo debía por el último favor. Un mes y medio, sólo eso.

Louis frunció el ceño— Trato, pero necesito hablar con dos personas antes.  


* * *

 

Caminaba por los oscuros pasillos hacia el patio trasero junto a Josh. Era medianoche ya, habían pasado varias horas de la hablada pelea entre dos jefes de Alcatraz. Cuando llegó al desolado patio, alumbrado sólo por la escasa luz de las estrellas, miró a su amigo sentado en una de las mesas, detrás de él se encontraban los guardias que conducirían a Louis al edificio donde estaban los cuartos de confinamiento solitario. Este, al verlos llegar, se levantó y camino hacia ellos. Los dos guardias quedándose en el mismo lugar.

—Tommo— saludó Josh con una pequeña sonrisa. Él en cambio se quedó unos pasos atrás. Louis no había hablado ayer con él en todo el día. Se sentía un cobarde al no ser capaz si quiera de pedirle disculpas a su mejor amigo.

—Hola Devine— respondió Louis, y Zayn sintió la mirada del ojiazul sobre él, pero no se atrevió a subir la cabeza.

—¿Por qué nos llamaste?— preguntó Josh, recargándose en la pared.

—Lo pondré así. Si algo le pasa a Harry mientras no estoy te romperé los huesos, Devine— dijo tranquilo. Josh suspiró.

—Linda manera de pedirme algo. Muy tú.— Louis lo miró con la ceja enarcada— Bien, te debo un favor. Cuidaré a tu rizado novio— aceptó, dándose la vuelta para irse— Suerte, Tommo.

Cuando el castaño se fue, Zayn se movió unos pasos más cerca de Louis, antes de suspirar y alzar la mirada, para encontrarse con los fríos ojos azules.

—Escucha— comenzó, rascándose la nuca, nervioso— Yo lo siento, hermano. No lo cuide bien, y por mi culpa le paso... eso.— Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en su paladar, antes de continuar— Siento tanto haberte fallado, Tommo. Sabía que él es lo más importante para ti y yo-

Lo interrumpió un golpe en el brazo.

—Ahora detén esos balbuceos y escúchame, bro— ordenó, acercándose más a él— Nada de esto fue tu culpa, ¿bien? Horan me dijo que el director te llamó. Y yo sé para qué fue, así que gracias por ser la persona más leal que conozco— expresó con sinceridad. Suspiró, antes de continuar— Además, le dijiste al doctorcito teñido que me avisara, así que si estabas cuidando a Harry. No te preocupes, no me fallaste hermano, sé que nunca lo harías.

Zayn sonrió de lado, dando un amistoso golpe en el hombro de su mejor amigo— Cuando salgas de ese horrible agujero, nos fumaremos un porro. ¿Bien?

Louis le devolvió la sonrisa— Cuento con eso.

 

* * *

  
  
Harry terminaba de comer la masa verde de su bandeja cuando vio al moreno sentarse junto a él, dejando la bandeja llena de comida sobre la mesa.

—Hola, Zayn.

—Hola— saludó— ¿Estás bien?

—¿Mmm? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Tal vez porque ayer, antes de que llevarán a Louis a los edificios de confinamiento solitario nos ordenó a Josh y a mí protegerte.

—Espera, ¿ayer viste a Louis después de la pelea?— Zayn asintió— ¿Por qué yo no? Eso no es justo.

El moreno rascó su barba, despreocupado— A Tommo no le gustan las despedidas— Harry hizo un puchero, pero asintió. El mayor hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar—. Siento no haberte cuidado de manera adecuada ese día.

—No fue tu culpa, Zayn.

Este negó con la cabeza— Lo siento.

—Está bien. Tú no hiciste nada malo— zanjó el tema— ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará Lou en confinamiento?

—Un mes y medio.

—¿Ese lugar es tan malo?— inquirió preocupado.

—No te lo imaginas. Los reclusos que terminan en confinamiento terminan volviéndose locos— le explicó con una mueca—. Es una tortura, estar encerrado entre esas cuatro sucias paredes, sin ninguna ventana o algo que te conecte con el mundo, sólo un foco blanco iluminando la habitación, haciendo que pierdas la noción del tiempo, nunca sabes si es de día o de noche. Ese puto infierno es deprimente.

—¿Has estado ahí?

—Dos semanas, hace tiempo— afirmó— Y créeme, cuando salí me pregunté seriamente como podía pasar Tommo meses en ese lugar sin volverse loco o intentar suicidarse.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—La mayoría no lo resiste y termina matándose, o deprimiéndose, o haciéndose esquizofrénico— continuó, respondiendo a su pregunta no formulada—. Pero Tommo no queda totalmente inmune. Es como si se desconectara para no sufrir allá adentro. Cuando sale, le cuesta un par de días volver a ser el de siempre. Casi no habla, con ninguno de nosotros.

Y lo recordó, al Louis de las duchas. La primera vez que lo vio, su mirada gélida y defensiva. Recordó como esa noche en la celda lo miró sin emoción alguna, sin hablarle, desconectando del mundo y de todo a su alrededor, sólo acostándose en la litera de abajo como si estuviera en piloto automático. Recordó su escasa interacción con los demás. Y hasta ahora se da cuenta de que eso fue para no mostrar cómo se sentía realmente, para no mostrarse... _vulnerable_.

—Pero ahora me tiene a mí— dijo con determinación— Cuando salga yo estaré ahí para él.

Zayn sonrió de lado, dando un mordisco a su trozo de pan— Tienes razón, ahora él te tiene a ti. Me alegra eso.

Después de unos minutos en que los dos terminaba su comida rodeados del ruido del comedor, decidió preguntar.

—¿Por qué Nick buscaba vengarse de Lou?

El moreno bebió su último trago de agua, antes de responder.— Le odia porque hace pocos meses Tommo asesinó al quinto jefe de Alcatraz. ¿Lo recuerdas, no?

—Sí, recuerdo que me lo habías comentado el día que nos conocimos. Pero, ¿eso en que afectaría a Nick?

Zayn se quedó callado unos segundos, y cuando abrió la boca para responder la voz de un guardia le interrumpió.

—¡Styles! Tienes una visita.

Harry se levantó de la mesa, sorprendido. En los dos meses que llevaba aquí nunca le había visitado nadie.

—Nos vemos después, Zayn— se despidió rápidamente.

—Seguro. Suerte— deseó con una sonrisa al ver el entusiasmo del menor.

Mientras el guardia lo escoltaba al área de visitas se preguntaba quién podría ser, es decir, no tenía a nadie allá afuera.

Al entrar a la sala de visitas, pudo jurar que su corazón se había detenido por un segundo. Rápidamente fue hacia la silla y tomó asiento, agarrando el teléfono negro que conectaba al otro lado de la pequeña cabina de metal. Miró a través del duro vidrio, aún sin poderlo creer.

—Hola Haz— saludó la chica rubia, con una sonrisa.

Harry tomó una profunda respiración, intentando encontrar la voz entre el embrollo que estaba hecha su cabeza en ese momento. Miró los ojos azules, la piel blanca, el labial rojo. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? Después de unos segundos en los cuales terminó de digerir lo que pasaba, apretó el teléfono negro en su mano derecha, antes de sonreír.

—Cara...

 

 

* * *

 

Harry recordaba bien los días que pasó con Cara en su niñez, cuando su mamá y hermana seguían vivas.

Recordaba en días calurosos a Anne con un bonito mandil y su cabello recogido en una trenza. Como con una sonrisa amable y maternal les hacía jugo y galletas, mientras él y Cara jugaban en el jardín, terminando ambos llenos de tierra; Gemma mirándolos desde la terraza diciéndoles que siete años era edad suficiente para que dejaran esos ridículos juegos, a pesar de que ella con doce se moría por unírseles. Pero siempre debía aparentar ser muy madura.

También recuerda la última vez que la vio. Fue el día que comenzó la locura de Taylor, el día del funeral de su mamá y Gemma. El día en que todo de fue para abajo.

Pero ahora la tenía ahí enfrente, con una pequeña sonrisa pero la preocupación presente en sus ojos.

—Cara... yo, ¿cómo tú?— comenzó, sintiendo su lengua enredarse por la emoción de tener a su mejor amiga nuevamente con él.

—Me enteré de lo que hizo esa perra, Haz— susurró ella con una mueca. Estaba igual de hermosa que la última vez que la vio, pero ahora el estrés le hacía ver ligeramente más grande de lo que en realidad era—, no lo podía creer cuando me llegó la noticia.

Él suspiró.

—Si. Tampoco yo pensé que fuera capaz de hacer eso.

—¿Cómo has estado aquí? Es decir, sé que la has pasado mal, eso es obvio. Pero no te ha pasado nada grave, ¿cierto?

El recuerdo de Nick le llegó como un golpe en el pecho. Evitó qué sus manos comenzarán a temblar y se quedó unos segundos en silencio, antes de pintar una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y responder.

—No. No me ha pasado nada grave Cara. No te preocupes.

Ella pareció satisfecha con su respuesta, pero la inquietud y preocupación no desaparecía de sus ojos azules.

—Está bien, está bien. Yo no vine sólo ha esto, Haz.

Frunció su ceño con confusión. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que no sólo vendré a sentarme y ver como sufres en este jodido lugar— le explicó, sus ojos brillando con determinación—, ¿olvidaste qué tienes por mejor amiga a una de las mejores abogadas del país? Te sacaré de aquí, Haz. Lo prometo.

* * *

 

Zayn se presionó más contra la puerta, apretando los puños al lado de su cabeza mientras la tibia lengua recorría su espalda, bajando por su columna. Su cuerpo quemaba y su mente estaba en blanco.

—Oh...— gimió cuando sintió a Liam succionar su espalda baja, dejando una marca.

—Me encanta tu espalda, amor— le susurró el castaño con voz  grave, dejando otro beso en su espalda baja antes de tomar los bóxers y comenzar a quitárselos— Me encanta todo de ti, en realidad.

Mordió su labio inferior, reprimiendo una sonrisa e intentando evitar que más sonidos vergonzosos salieran de su boca. Liam le quitó la única prenda que le quedaba, poniéndose de pie nuevamente detrás de él.

—Eres tan hermoso, amor— le susurró besando su cuello, queriendo marcarlo por todo lugar. Queriendo que todos sepan que le pertenece a alguien. Que su prometida vea esas marcas y sepa que no es suyo, sino de él.

Zayn sintió al castaño moverse de nuevo a su espalda, besando sus omoplatos. Sus suaves labios recorriendo con lentitud y dedicación su piel, erizándola.

—Odio ese tatuaje— le escuchó refunfuñar, sonrió de lado sabiendo a cual se refería.

—Era muy joven. Pero no sé, a mi me gusta, ¿sabes?— dijo burlón. Liam resopló, mirando el Perrie en perfectas letras cursivas debajo de la nuca del moreno.

—Ahí se vería tan bien el tatuaje de la pluma— le dijo Liam, subiendo de nuevo para seguir besando su cuello mientras acariciaba con la mano derecha su espalda. —Un tatuaje que tape el nombre de esa perra. Un tatuaje que te haga completamente mío.

Sintió un estremecimiento recorrerlo completo ante las palabras del mayor, cerró los ojos un segundo, recuperando su control.

—¿Vas a hacermelo o me voy?

Sintió el suspiro de Liam contra su cuello, pero de todas maneras este le obedeció, comenzando a bajar la mano. Cuando iba a meter un dedo para prepararlo negó con la cabeza.

—Hazlo así. Métela ya— susurró con voz ronca.

—¿Seguro? Hace tiempo no lo hacemos.

Negó con la cabeza, recargando su frente contra la puerta y mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Liam— se quejó. Los labios contrarios se posaron en su nuca, y pudo sentir la sonrisa satisfecha del castaño contra su piel.

—Bien, entonces.

* * *

 

Después de la visita de Cara de dirigió hacia el patio. Estaba feliz de la fin recibir apoyo de alguien fuera de aquí, de haber vuelto a ver a su mejor amiga.

Llegó a la banca donde estaba Niall, sentándose junto a él, buscando al rededor.

—¿Dónde esta Zayn?— preguntó curioso no viendo al moreno en ningún lado.

—No sé. Desapareció hace un rato— respondió Niall con una sonrisa divertida— Escuché que alguien vino a visitarte.

—Si, mi mejor amiga. Es  abogada y dijo que intentaría sacarme, probar que era inocente o algo así.

—Eso es muy cool. Mientras tanto nosotros debemos de pasar una eternidad en Alcatraz— dramatizó el rubio con un puchero, colocando una mano en su pecho.

—¿Una eternidad?— repitió divertido, sonriéndole con cariño al pequeño rubio— No lo creo. Algún día podrán cumplir su condena y volver a ver el mundo. Tú junto con Josh.

Niall enarcó una ceja— ¿No lo sabes? Los jefes de la prisión, todos ellos tienen algo en común, Harry.

—¿Qué es?

—Condena perpetua.

Harry se quedó sin aire por un segundo.

—¿Qué?

—Son los presos más peligrosos por algo, Haz— aclaró con paciencia—. Josh, Payne y Tommo nunca podrán salir de este lugar. Aunque por el número de años que condenaron aquí a algunos es lo mismo que poner cadena perpetua. La diferencia es que, como contigo, aún se puede hacer algo para intentar sacarlos— hizo una pausa, mirando alrededor—, con ellos no.

Harry se quedó un segundo en silencio procesando las palabras. Si salía de ahí no podría volver a ver a Louis, ni a los amigos que ha hecho ahí. Todos se quedarían en el jodido infierno hasta su muerte.

Pero él debía salir, eso era lo correcto, no podía quedarse obviamente. Debía salir y seguir con su vida, ir a la universidad y regresar al trabajo. Terminar su carrera y ser un adulto completamente normal.

—¡Hey, pelirrojo!— el gritó de Niall rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Miró en frente, viendo a un hombre corresponder el saludo acercándose a ellos, caminando con calma.

—Hola Niall, Harry.

Frunció el ceño confundido. Su voz se le hacía conocida, pero su rostro en lo absoluto.

—¿Qué haces en el patio, Ed? Es raro verte por aquí.

Ed. Recordó, era obvio que no reconocería su rostro, ya que le había hecho el tatuaje en medio de la oscura celda. Lo observó con atención, su cabello rojo, ojos celestes y la pálida ara llena de pecas. Su expresión amigable y afable.

—Decidí salir cuando escuche lo de Tommo.

—Si— Niall hizo una mueca, paseándose la mano por el pelo— Pero ya le habían advertido que no podía hacerle nada a Grimshaw. Su familia es muy influyente; y después de deshacerse del quinto debía estar sin causar ningún alboroto.

—¿Por eso Nick se quería vengar de Lou? ¿Quién era el quinto?— preguntó, no soportando la curiosidad. Y es que desde que entró a Alcatraz todos parecen saber acerca de la disputa entre Louis y Nick, excepto él.

Ed lo miró con semblante serio unos segundos. —Bueno, es algo complicado.

—No es como sí Tommo quisiera andar matando ahí y allá personas al azar, ¿sabes?— continuó Niall, incómodo.— La cosa es muchísimo más compleja de lo que parece.

—Pero el por que Grimshaw quiere vengarse de Tommo es muy simple— interrumpió Ed—; el nombre del quinto jefe de Alcatraz era Andy Grimshaw.

Y oh, ¿Louis había asesinado al hermano de Nick? Harry frunció el ceño confundido—, ¿por qué haría algo así?

—Como ya lo dije, no es porque Tommo quisiera. Es un tema complicado.

Asintió ante las palabras de Niall, aún no pudiendo comprender el asunto con Louis.

—De todas formas— finalizó él la plática— Zayn me dijo que cuando Lou terminaba su confinamiento salía mal.

—Bueno, sí. El confinamiento solitario es el peor castigo que existe aquí.

—Por eso te quería pedir un favor, Ed— concedió, con una sonrisa. Este hizo un gesto curioso.

—¿Cuál?

—Sé que para que me hagas un tatuaje necesito el permiso de Lou, pero quiero que sea una sorpresa para él, y pedirle permiso le quitaría la sorpresa, ¿cierto?

Ed suspiró— Dios, me meteré en problemas.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry estaba acostado en la litera, nuevamente solo en la oscuridad de la celda. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Louis se había ido a confinamiento solitario; y dios, como lo extrañaba.

Ese tiempo, mientras pasaba las yemas de los dedos por sus nuevos tatuajes, se reemplanteaba si podía llegar a estar enamorado de Louis, cuya posibilidad sinceramente le aterraba por completo.

Es decir, sabía que sí llegaba a enamorarse de una persona como Louis ambos sufrirían demasiado, porque tendrían que separarse.

Él no pertenecía a Alcataz, y Louis reinaba ahí.

Rodó en la cama, acostándose de lado y tapándose con la sábana hasta el cuello, deseando tener los fuertes y protectores brazos de Louis rodeándole. Extrañaba su voz, su sarcasmo, sus expresiones seductoras, su simple coquetería, la ternura con la que lo trataba en las noches, sus besos, el cómo lo hacía sentir con sólo un toque.

Y eso le daba miedo, no quería depender a ese punto de Louis, no quería extrañarlo y necesitarlo de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Así qué en resumen sólo había una pregunta que aún no podía responder.  
¿Estaba enamorado de Louis?

El ruido de las macanas chocando contra las rejas, despertando a los presos, hizo que dejará de pensar en eso y se levantará de la litera.

 

* * *

 

—No entiendo como es que Tommo terminó enredandose con alguien como Styles.

—¿Perdón?— inquirió ofendido el rubio, soltando bruscamente su libro de medicina contra la litera— Ellos juntos son perfectos, ¿sí? No te atrevas a insultar a mi pareja favorita de aquí, Josh.

—Pensé que nosotros éramos tu pareja favorita, cariño— retrucó divertido el castaño, poniéndose la playera y mirando a su pequeño novio aún sólo con bóxers puestos.

Niall rodó los ojos— Tú no lo entiendes. Nadie aquí lo entiende, ¡nadie me entiende!

—Está bien. No quería insultar a tu pareja favorita, o lo que sea, me refería a que nunca vi a Tommo terminando con alguien tan opuesto a él como lo es Styles.

—¿Y tú que sabes?— refunfuñó el rubio haciendo un mohín— Son la pareja perfecta. Mi sexto sentido nunca falla.

—¿Nunca?

—Nunca— afirmó, volviéndose a acomodar en colchón para seguir con su lectura—, si no me crees podrías investigar a Harry, tal vez tenga más cosas en común con Tommo de las que piensas.

Josh arrugó la nariz, pero un momento después asintió.— ¿Sabes qué? Lo haré, sólo para mostrarte lo opuestos que son esos dos.

—Si, si. Lo que tú digas, _cariño_.

 

* * *

 

Zayn suspiró, caminando hacia su celda. Estaba cansado. Realmente, realmente agotado. Desde qué había rechazado la oferta de Cowell este se las ingeniaba para joderlo, ya que no estaba Louis ahí para ponerle un alto.

Cuando estaba a unos pasos de la enfermería escuchó la risa estúpidamente chillona de la enfermera, provocando que arrugara la nariz.

Esa tal Brenda, Britanny o como se llame sólo estaba ahí para abrirse de piernas a los presos que eran atractivos, además de ser pésima enfermera, así que sólo aceleró el paso intentando ignorarla a ella y su nueva conquista, pero la risa ronca que le siguió era una que conocería en cualquier parte.

Negó la cabeza incrédulo, y después de pensarlo unos segundos se dirigió a la puerta de la enfermería, abriéndola con inquietud.

Y ahí estaban, la estúpida enfermera rubia recargada en la camilla con una pose coqueta y Liam delante sonriendo de lado, con una mano recargada en la misma camilla, al lado de las grandes caderas de ella, inclinándose cada vez más cerca de su rostro.

La puerta chirrió ligeramente, haciendo que dos pares de ojos cafés se dirigieran a él.

—¿Zayn?

—Siento interrumpir. Regresaré más tarde— susurró, volviendo a cerrar la puerta y caminando con pasimonia a su celda. Escuchó detrás de él la puerta siendo abruptamente abierta nuevamente.

—¡Zayn! Joder, deja que te explique— le dijo tomándolo del brazo, haciendo que se detuviera y quedarán de frente— Amor...

Se sacudió el agarre del brazo, dando un paso para atrás.

—Vete a la mierda— masculló girándose sobre sus talones para irse.

Joder, sabía que no debía confiar en ese idiota, sabía que Liam iba a terminar haciendo algo estúpido. Por eso nunca quiso que lo marcara, no quiso entregársele por completo y dejarse consumir por él. Porque sabía que lo lastimaría.

El punzante dolor en su pecho era prueba de eso.

 

* * *

 

Louis se acomodó por sexta vez en la pequeña cama mientras miraba el techo blanco, preguntándose cuanto tiempo había pasado. El podía decir que sentía que había estado ahí por años, cuando probablemente no hayan sido ni tres semanas.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el recuerdo de unos ojos verdes, largos rizos, una ancha sonrisa adornada con hoyuelos, unos gruesos labios.

Apretó su sien con la mano derecha, sintiendo una punzada gracias a la potente luz amarillenta que adornaba la pequeña y mugrienta habitación.

Dos toques en la puerta de hierro lo hicieron abrir los ojos, preguntándose si sería el guardia que solía traerle la comida, pero cuando se abrió la ventanilla dejando a la vista unas rejas y el pasillo exterior frunció el ceño con confusión.

Se levantó, acercándose a la puerta, cuando un par de ojos azules lo dejaron congelado.

—Hola Louis.

Bajo la mirada, tomando una bocada de aire para tranquilizarse. Cuando volvió a alzar la cabeza lo hizo recuperando la postura, tensando los músculos y tomando una pose segura e intimidante, mirándolo con la misma seriedad.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Troy?

El hombre calvo y de mueca inexpresiva lo miro de arriba a abajo, mientras al otro lado de la puerta de metal él se arreglaba con pereza su traje.

—Cowell me dijo que te había vuelto a encerrar en confinamiento solitario, así que vine a ver que pasaba.

—No pasó nada. Sólo una estúpida pelea.

Troy asintió.

—Más vale que sea sólo eso. No querrás hacerme enfadar, ¿cierto, hijo?

Louis sólo se tragó todo lo que tenía que decir y negó con la cabeza, sintiendo sus puños cerrarse y comenzar a temblar.

—Le ordené a Cowell que te dejara salir de esta mugrienta habitación. Vuelves a tu celda normal mañana. Sólo deja de decepcionarme Louis, ¿quieres?

 

* * *

 

—Entonces el hermano menor de Josh me dijo que mi cabello teñido nunca atraería chicas. Y me quede como, ¿qué diablos? ¡Soy gay! ¡Salgo con tu hermano mayor!

Harry sólo sonreía mientras veía a Niall hablar, las historias y la manera en la que lo contaba era sorprendentemente divertido.

Además le servía como distracción, y no se entristecía pensando nuevamente en cuánto extrañaba a Louis.

No había visto a Zayn después del almuerzo, y cuando le preguntó a Niall él dijo que probablemente quería estar sólo, así que no molesto más con el asunto. 

Alzó la cabeza observando a su alrededor, sin dejar de prestar atención en la historia que continuaba relatándolo Niall, cuando a unos pasos reconoció a Devine, acercándose a ellos con paso apresurado.

—Oh, mira, ahí viene Josh.

El rubio miro sobre su hombro, viendo a su novio pararse delante de ellos.

—Hola Harry. Niall, conseguí el libro que me pediste. Está en la celda.

Entendiendo de inmediato la indirecta asintió, despidiéndose de Harry y prometiéndole que se verían más tarde. Éste dijo que no había problema, después de todo ya iba a regresar a su celda.

Josh tomó su mano, conduciéndolo con rapidez entre los pasillos de piedra, hasta llegar a la celda, cerrándola con rapidez.

Un error que cometieron ambos es el no haberse percatado de que había alguien más en los pasillos.

Niall se sentó en la litera, mirando al castaño caminar de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación.

—Y bien, ¿me dirás qué es o...?— insitó, ya que el también se estaba inquietando por el nerviosismo del mayor. Josh suspiró, buscando las palabras para comenzar.

—Investigué a Styles— soltó atropelladamente, provocando un bufido del rubio.

—¿Es por lo que dijimos en la mañana? Jesús, ¡creía que era algo realmente grave!

—Lo es, créeme que lo es.

Niall frunció el ceño, acomodándose en la litera y dejando que su boca formara una línea recta, tomando serio el asunto.

—¿Qué encontraste?

—Yo... ¿recuerdas cuando mi hermano menor y yo entramos aquí? El trato de Cowell— explicó de manera torpe, pasando una mano por su corto pelo.

Niall asintió— Dijo que sí te deshacías de un obstáculo podría dejar a tu hermano salir, pero tu tendrías condena perpetua.

—Sí. Esto, la cosa es que yo nunca he sido tan bueno asesinando, ¿sabes? Así qué pedí ayuda.

—A Tommo.

Josh asintió.— Debía de asesinar a una mujer que quedó embarazada de uno de sus socios. Pero el punto es que cuando Tommo y yo lo hicimos hubo un testigo, del cual también tuvimos que deshacernos.— El menor hizo un ruido de afirmación, esperando que continuara— Yo hice que después fuera archivado como un accidente de auto.

Niall sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones de golpe— La puta madre.

Josh tomó una bocada de aire para poder decirlo.

—Tommo y yo asesinamos a la familia de Harry hace cuatro años.

 

* * *

 

 

El amor es un sentimiento muy extraño.

Todos hemos oído alguna vez hablar de él, lo hemos visto en películas, lo hemos leído en novelas, y algunas personas lo han experimentado, ya siendo por un amor que les es correspondido o no.

 _Cuando te enamores de alguien, Harry, lo sabrás. Simplemente lo sentirás en el pecho, un sentimiento arrollador que te consumirá por completo. Lo reconocerás al instante. No será planeado, solamente... lo sabrás en ese momento._ Recordó las palabras de Gemma cuando le preguntó como sería enamorarse de alguien. Él teniendo apenas doce años no entendió las palabras de su hermana en ese momento, no les encontraba sentido. Y aún ahora, mientras acomodaba las sábanas y almohadas para dormir, intentaba entenderlas.

Intentaba descubrir si realmente estaba enamorado.

De repente sintió una presencia tras de él, seguido de unos fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura y un fuerte pecho pegarse a su espalda.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y miró por sobré su hombro, encontrándose con los ojos azules que había extrañado tanto esas dos largas semanas.

—Lou— suspiró, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro mientras se soltaba del agarre que tenía el ojiazul en su cintura, volteandose para tenerlo de frente. Ni siquiera de detuvo a pensarlo ni preguntar nada, sólo tomó en sus puños la playera del castaño y pegándolo a él lo abrazó por los hombros y posó sus manos en la musculosa espalda, apretándolo conta él, no queriendo que se vuelva a ir nunca de su lado otra vez.

Un par de brazos rodearon su cintura al instante, correspondiendo el desesperado abrazo.

—Lou— repitió aún sin creérselo, apretando más al mayor. Y es que Dios, cuanto lo había extrañado.

No se dio cuenta de cómo, pero ahora ambos estaban recostados en la litera, Louis lo había acomodado arriba de él sin dejarlo de abrazar.

Enterró su nariz en el cuello de Louis, sintiendo el olor a acero, canela y lluvia. Esa combinación a la que se había vuelto totalmente adicto; que había extrañado tanto esas dos semanas.

—También te extrañe, princesa— susurró Louis contra su sien, dejando un suave beso ahí.

Harry sonrió, sintiendo un enorme cansancio y tranquilidad por al fin haber liberado el estrés acumulado esas semanas, decidido a dormir, y que todo lo demás podría esperar mañana.

Por lo visto Louis pensó lo mismo, ya que sólo dejo otro beso en su mejilla para acomodarlos y dormir, sin dejar de abrazarse.

No se pudo sacar las palabras de Gemma y el olor a Louis de su mente esa noche, mientras poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos, sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Louis contra su mejilla derecha y el fuerte agarre que había en su cintura.

 

* * *

 

Se veían dos sombras caminar de manera apurada y sigilosa a través de los oscuros pasillos. Eran lo más precavidos posible, ya que siendo casi media noche era peligroso que los vieran fuera de su celda.

—Nos deshicimos de todo, ¿cierto?— preguntó el rubio, una vez dentro de la celda mientras se quitaba la chamarra negra.

Josh asintió— Ya no quedan pruebas. El secreto de quien mató a la familia de Harry queda aquí, entre tú y yo.

—Así es mejor— aclaró Niall, pasando una mano posé su cabello rubio— Es lo menos que le debemos a Tommo por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

 

* * *

 

Harry sentía el agarre de Louis en la muñeca, guiándolo entre los pasillos del edificio central de Alcatraz. Aún no eran las cinco de la mañana así que no había guardias ni presos en ningún lado.

—¿A dónde vamos, Lou?— preguntó con curiosidad al notar que habían salido del edificio donde estaban las celdas para meterse al edificio lateral, donde estaban los almacenes.

—Es una sorpresa— susurró guiándolos por un estrecho pasillo que terminaba en una delgada puerta de madera. Louis sacó una pequeña llave de su bolsillo, colocándola en la vieja cerradura de metal.

—No me gustan las sorpresas— se quejó con una pequeña sonrisa cuando lo vio abrir la puerta, mostrando otro pequeño pasillo seguido por unas escaleras de Caracol.

—Esta te gustará, vamos— apuró, empujándolo ligeramente por la espalda, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Harry sólo sonreía, ya que veía el ligero brillo en los ojos de Louis, un pequeño brillo que no había visto nunca.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras, sintiendo a Louis subir tras él.

—Está bien. Yo también te tengo una sorpresa, sin embargo.

Louis lo miró enarcando una ceja, riendo suavemente.

—No puedo esperar a verlo.

Unos minutos después de estar subiendo escaleras Harry miró donde estas acababan, ya que había una compuerta sobre sus cabezas. Sintió cómo Louis se colocaba detrás de él y lo vio empujar la salida de metal, haciendo un ruido sordo al chocar contra el piso.

—Vamos— susurró Louis, incitándolo a salir.

Subió los últimos escalones y abrió los ojos, sin poder creer lo que veía.

—Dios, Lou— susurró impresionado— Es... Ni siquiera había prestado atención a que aquí había un faro. Es decir... Lo sabía, todas las islas deben de tener uno. Sólo, sólo nunca me imagine aquí arriba.

Seguía balbuceando con una enorme sonrisa, mirando el cuarto con forma de cilindro, las enormes ventanas de vidrio que ocupaban casi toda la pared, y la enorme lámpara en medio de la habitación. Había un largo sillón viejo en la esquina, y al lado de este un pequeño buro.

Pero lo más impresionante era como se veía el mar desde los ventanales. Como a esa altura los enormes muros de Alcatraz se perdían y podía volver a ver el cielo oscuro y el inmenso mar.

—Esa bahía que vez,— señalo con voz relajada Louis a su lado— es San Francisco.

Él asintió, caminando hacia la ventana. Hace meses no veía el mar, y es algo que realmente  ama, porque le recuerda tanto a su familia.

—Te traje aquí para mostrarte algo— escuchó decir a Louis. Lo miró sentado en el sofá, mirando hacia el mar.

—¿Y qué es?— preguntó, caminando hacia él para sentarse a su lado. De inmediato, casi de manera automática, Louis envolvió un brazo en su cintura, acercándolo más a él.

—En unos minutos lo verás, princesa.

Y así fue.

A penas diez minutos después el cielo comenzó a aclararse, al igual que el mar. Se mostraron destellos amarillos y anaranjados en el horizonte. Harry sonrió maravillado por el hermoso amanecer, volteó a ver a Louis para confirmar que él estaba mirando lo mismo que él. Lo irreal que parecía todo después de tanto tiempo encerrados.

Pero algo cambio, sintió el aire salirse de golpe de sus pulmones. Entreabrió la boca y sus ojos brillaron, sin embargo esta vez no fue por el amanecer que se presentaba frente a él. Sino por Louis. Sus ojos y cabello tenían un brillo especial gracias a la luz del sol, destacando más sus bonitos y finos rasgos, sus labios formaban una pequeña sonrisa.

Y viéndolo ahí fue todo muy claro, no puedo negarlo más. Las palabras de Gemma cobraron perfecto sentido en su mente.

 _Cuando te enamores de alguien, Harry, lo sabrás_. Harry suspiró. _Simplemente lo sentirás en el pecho, un sentimiento arrollador que te consumirá por completo_. Cerró los ojos, intentando suprimir las lágrimas, presionando ligeramente su pecho _. Lo reconocerás al instante. No será planeado... solamente lo sabrás en ese momento._ Se pasó una mano por el cabello, intentando tranquilizarse antes de que el mayor lo notara.

—¿Todo bien, bebé?— preguntó con curiosidad Louis, examinándolo de arriba a abajo.

—Si, Lou— murmuró, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa— Es sólo que hace meses no veía el amanecer, o el mar.

Ahora lo sabía.

Estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorado de Louis Tomlinson, el prisionero más peligroso, el que gobernaba Alcatraz.

 

* * *

 

—Estaba coqueteándole, Tommo— masculló el moreno golpeando con el pico la gran roca que tenía enfrente.

—¿En serio?— replicó divertido, imitando la acción de su amigo.

—Esto es en serio. Sabes lo que teníamos, a pesar de que no lo haya dejado que me marcara teníamos algo. No lo acepté porque sabía que era un idiota— siguió diciendo mientras se quitaba la ligera capa de sudor que corría por su frente.

Louis suspiró, también dejando su labor de partir rocas para ver a su amigo.

—¿No haces tú lo mismo?

—¿A qué te refieres? — gruñó Zayn, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Haces toda esa mierda con Liam, pero al día siguiente estás diciéndole a tu barbie interesada que la amas cuando viene a visitarte.

Zayn hizo un puchero. —Odio que seas tan imparcial.

—Amas eso. Por algo soy tu mejor amigo, bro.

—¡A las duchas todos!— interrumpió un guardia a todos los reclusos que quedaban partiendo rocas en el patio. Se escuchó un suspiró aliviado de parte de todos.

Louis rápidamente soltó el pico y se estiró, para comenzar a caminar a las duchas.

—A pesar de que ayer desaparecieron todo el día ustedes dos ahora estás desesperado por ir a ver a tu lindo esposo, ¿eh?— inquirió divertido Zayn, caminando junto a él.

—Tal vez— susurró, encogiendose de hombros—Deberías dejar a Liam explicarse. Ese es mi consejo.

—Pero fue un maldito hipócrita.

—Todos somos hipócritas, sólo que no nos vemos ni juzgamos como vemos y juzgamos a los demás.

 

* * *

 

 

Cowell gruñó enojado, arreglando el papeleo de la intervención médica de Grimshaw. Al mirar a uno de los guardias pasar afuera de su oficina le llamó.

—Hey tú. Lleva eso a la oficina del sótano— ordenó entregándole al hombre varias hojas.

—Claro, director.

—Ni siquiera sé aún por qué Tomlinson dejó así a Grimshaw— pensaba en voz alta, aún arreglando los papeles en frente de él.

—Nadie lo sabe, pero se detuvo y no lo mató— dijo el guardia, mirando la lujosa oficina a su alrededor.

—Hay que agradecer que al menos le llegó un poco de cordura.

El guardia negó con la cabeza.

—No fue por eso. Mi compañero y yo vimos como uno de los reclusos se acercaba y le susurraba algo. Y como Tomlinson se detenía por lo que el chico le dijo.

Cowell enarcó la ceja, interesado.

—¿Un chico?

—Sí— confirmó el guardia—, creímos que lo iba a herir también al estar tan fuera de control, pero sólo lo miró después de que el chico terminó de hablar y se detuvo.

Cowell hizo los papeles a un lado, y sonrió.

—¿Podrías describirme a ese recluso?

 

* * *

 

 

Después de hablar con Zayn fue a buscar a Harry a la cocina.

El rizado al verlo le sonrió, y dejó que Louis entrelazara sus dedos con los de él para guiarlo entre pasillos y más pasillos, hasta llegar nuevamente al faro.

—Ayer me dijiste que tenías una sorpresa para mi— la voz de Louis hizo que quitara la mirada del mar, para dirigirla a él.

—Es verdad.

—Quiero mi regalo ahora— exigió con el  ceño fruncido, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

Así qué, sin decir una palabra comenzó a sacarse la camisa de encima, dejándose puesta la playera de mangas cortas, Louis lo miró de manera sugestiva y enarcando una ceja.

—No es eso, pervertido— susurró avergonzado, acercándose más a el mayor y mostrando su brazo izquierdo. Escuchó a Louis contener la respiración.

—¿Qué...?

—Lo hice a complemento con el tuyo— explicó rápidamente, nervioso de no saber si le gustaría.— Tú tienes una brújula, así que ahora yo tengo un barco, porque... Porque tú eres como mi guía aquí. 

El ojiazul aún no decía nada, su rostro se mostraba serio, observando la piel tatuada.

—Y tú... me dijiste que era tu ancla— siguió aún más nervioso, sintiendo que comenzaría a balbucear.— Así que yo... Sólo...— sin poder continuar le mostró su muñeca, donde arriba de esta ahora había una bonita ancla tatuada.

Louis tomó su mano y lo acercó a él, mirando con atención los tatuajes.

—Ed te los hizo, ¿cierto?— susurró inexpresivo.

—Eh, sí. Yo sé lo pedí y...

—Son perfectos— interrumpió, una bonita sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro— Son perfectos, bebé. Gracias— repitió con voz más suave.

Harry sonrió, sintiendo su corazón latir con más rapidez que nunca.

 

* * *

 

Zayn tomó una profunda respiración antes de decirlo.

—Esto debe terminar.

La chica frente a él, al otro lado del cristal, abrió la boca completamente sorprendida e indignada. Sin poder creer lo que decía.

—¿Perdón?

—Esto no funciona ya...

—¿Tú me estás dejando? ¿A mi?— bufó, incrédula. 

Asintió.— Ambos sabemos que ya no nos amamos, estoy seguro de que ya estás con otra persona desde hace meses a juzgar por todo las bufandas y el maquillaje que usas en tu cuello.

—Yo... ¡Yo te quería dejar desde antes!— explotó Perrie, apretando el teléfono con fuerza contra su oreja— ¿Crees que es fácil decir que mi prometido está en la cárcel? ¿Crees qué eso me da buena imagen?

Zayn suspiró, y negó con la cabeza decepcionado.

—Hoy he avisado que ya no puedes hacer uso de mis cuentas bancarias, he donado todo a distintas fundaciones.— La vio abrir los ojos con horror.

—¿Qué?

—Tú ya no eres de la mujer de la que me enamoré— continuó con voz tranquila—, porque enserio te amé, Perrie. Y yo obviamente ya no soy el hombre que conociste. Cambiamos, y ya no funcionamos juntos.

Ella se notaba a punto de llorar, por enojo, tristeza, vergüenza, humillación.

—Te odio— dijo Perrie entre dientes después de unos segundos.— ¡Te odio! Púdrete en este infierno, Malik. Muere aquí, solo, como siempre lo has estado. No eres nadie sin mi.

Dicho esto arrojó con furia el teléfono contra el cristal, alertando al guardia en la esquina de la sala. Se dio la vuelta y camino furiosa hacia la salida, sus altos tacones haciendo eco en la habitación.

A pesar de todo, Zayn suspiró, sintiendo un peso menos en sus hombros. Colgó el teléfono con paciencia y sonrió de lado.

Y es que Louis tenía razón. Si iba a hacer esto, lo iba a hacer de la manera correcta.

 

* * *

 

Un guardia había entrado al faro una hora después de que Harry le hubiera mostrado los tatuajes a Louis.

El guardia no se inmutó al verlos ahí juntos, sólo le dedicó una mirada seria a Louis y dijo— Styles tiene visitas.

El mayor lo había acompañado a la sala de visitas, mirando a lo lejos como Zayn salía de esta y se encaminaba hacia donde estaban las celdas. Volteó a ver a Louis confundido pero este sólo alzó los hombros dando a entender que no sabía lo que pasaba con su mejor amigo. Aunque la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios lo delataba.

—Seguro es Cara— dijo Harry antes de entrar— Querrá saber como estoy. Hablaré con ella y luego iré directo a la celda contigo, ¿si?

Louis frunció el ceño. No se veía muy convencido, ya que después de lo que pasó con Nick no le gustaba dejarlo mucho tiempo solo.

—Hay un guardia ahí dentro, Lou. No tardaré más de una hora— prometió, mostrando una sonrisa. El mayor suspiró rendido, metió la mano en su playera, acariciando la mariposa tatuada en su abdomen mientas se acercaba a darle un suave beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron las mejillas del rizado estaban ligeramente rosas, y Louis se notaba más tranquilo.

—Bien, princesa. No más de un hora.

Harry asintió, entrando a la habitación y siguiendo al guardia.

Miró a su mejor amiga al otro lado del cristal, esta tenía ya el teléfono contra su mejilla y una expresión cansada. Se sentó frente a ella, tomando el teléfono y sonriéndole.

—Hola, Cara.

—Hey, Haz. ¿Cómo va todo?— inquirió con una sonrisa.

—Bien, todo va bien— dijo honestamente.

—Y todo ira mejor— expresó la rubia con la alegría cubriendo su rostro. Harry sintió un mal presentimiento comenzar a extenderse por su pecho.

—¿A qué te referes?

—Te lo dije, Haz. Lo logré— expresó orgullosa— Pude demostrar que eres inocente y aprobaron tu salida. La perra de Taylor debe estar furiosa. ¡Podrás salir!

Harry estaba boquiabierto, sentía que no estaba respirando.

—Yo, ¿cuándo?

—Podrías ir ahora mismo y firmar los papeles con el director de aquí. Salir mañana. Ya arreglé todo— continuó emocionada.

—Tengo... Necesito tiempo. Hay cosas que debo arreglar aquí— dijo de manera atropellada, sintiéndose abrumado.

Cara se mostró completamente confundida, pero unos segundos después dio una sonrisa llena de comprensión.

—El tiempo que necesites, Haz. Yo sólo pensé que querrías salir rápido. Pero esos papeles estarán ahí hasta que tu los firmes, ¿bien? Arregla lo que tengas que arreglar.

Asintió— Si. Muchas gracias, Cara.

Estuvo platicando unos minutos más con ella hasta que tuvieron que despedirse. Y mientras caminaba hacia la celda pensaba en que hacer. Lo cual podía ser ridículo, ¿quién se dudaría si quiera en salir de Alcatraz?

Pero cuando llegó a la celda unos bonitos ojos azule y una pequeña sonrisa de finos labios lo recibieron.

Y debía estar loco, debía de haber perdido compelerá mente la cordura: pero no quería irse de ahí, no quería irse de su lado. No ahora que sabe cuán enamorado está de Louis.

* * *

 

Un hombre caminaba entre los pasillos de Alcatraz, nervioso, frotando sus palmas sudadas contra el pantalón gris y tomando profundas respiraciones.

Y a pesar de su nerviosismo sonreía, ya que al fin tenía un pase seguro para unirse a la banda de Grimshaw.

Al entrar a la celda lo vio. Nick estaba sentado en el pequeño sofá que había en la habitación, Sam estaba junto a él.

El cuarto jefe de Alcatraz tenía un yeso en su brazo, vendas rodeando algunas partes de su cuerpo y una cinta sobre su nariz, así como el ojo de un tono ligeramente morado aún.

—Grimshaw, yo t...

—Mierda, no— se quejó Nick— Mira viejo, ahora no tengo tiempo para ti. Ya te lo dije: no estás dentro. Lárgate o haré que te den una paliza.

—Tengo información para ti— interrumpió rápidamente, antes de que el miedo ganara y terminara huyendo de ahí.— Información que te podría interesar.

Nick rodó los ojos.

—¿Acerca de...?— inquirió aburrido. Sam a su lado frunció el ceño, interesado.

El hombre dudó un segundo, antes de hablar.

—Sobre quién asesinó a la familia de Harry Styles— ante esto los ojos de Nick se posaron en él— Es de fuentes seguras. Josh Devine y Niall Horan. Los espié mientras hablaban de eso en su celda hace tres noches.

Una enorme sonrisa se hizo presente en la cara de Grimshaw. Sam sólo suspiró, cansado de esa situación.

 

* * *

 

—Escuché que terminaste con tu _barbie_.

Frunció el ceño al reconocer la voz en la entrada de su celda. Aún así no abrió los ojos y continuó fumando, acostado en la litera de arriba.

—Escuché que estas follándote a la enfermera— refutó, expulsando el humo de sus pulmones.

Liam suspiró.

—Amor...

—No me digas así— murmuró serio, abriendo los ojos y sentándose en el colchón, recargando su espalda contra la pared.

—Zayn— se corrigió el castaño. El moreno fingió no ver el dolor que se reflejó en los ojos cafés.— ¿Me dejara explicarte?

—¿Acaso hay una explicación?— inquirió—. Porque un día juras que me quieres mientras, según tú _, "hacemos el amor"—_ dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos—, ¿usas esa misma técnica con ella? ¿Es tu manera de llevar a la cama a quién quieras?

Ignoró que Liam se veía honestamente herido, aún recargado en la entrada de su celda, sin atreverse a entrar como tantas veces o lo había hecho de noche en el pasado.

—Zayn, no me acuesto con ella— susurró— No te miento, eres la única persona a la que nunca le he mentido. Y eso es porque te quier...

—No— lo interrumpió, sintiéndose a punto de llorar. Dio una última calada a su cigarro y lo apagó— No lo digas, porque no te gustará mi respuesta. Será mejor que te vayas.

Escuchó un suspiró entrecortado. Cerró los ojos, recargando la cabeza contra la pared y escuchando unos segundos después las rejas cerrarse. Intentó ignorar las punzadas en su pecho y el nudo en su garganta.

Abrió los ojos al sentir el colchón hundirse a su lado.

—No es como si me fuera a rendir tan fácilmente. Lo sabes, ¿no?— inquirió con una sonrisa triste, sentándose al lado de él. Zayn negó con la cabeza.

—Liam...

—Conseguía medicinas— soltó, atrayendo su atención—. Uno de mis subordinados, Mike, estaba enfermo. Y sabes lo difícil que es conseguir medicamentos en este puto lugar, así que yo... sólo se me ocurrió eso, coquetear con ella y robarle discretamente los medicamentos que necesitaba— explicaba, sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos.— Además, ¿por qué me acostaría con ella si te tengo a ti, amor? No hay comparación, no hay necesidad de estar con otra persona que no seas tú.

Buscó cualquier rastro de mentira en sus ojos mientras hablaba, pero como siempre, sus orbes cafés se mostraban completamente sinceros.

—Te quiero, Zayn.

Las palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa. No porque no las haya escuchado antes, sino porque Liam nunca lo había dicho usando su nombre, de esa manera tan seria y sincera.

Sonrió enternecido. Suspirando, decidió al fin rendirse. Dejarse consumir por Alcatraz, por Liam, por los fuertes sentimientos que tenían ambos.

—También te quiero, idiota.

 

* * *

 

 

— _Ah-ah_.

Era medio día de un jueves - _tal vez_ -, la brisa del mar entraba por la ventana abierta del faro, haciéndole cosquillas en su piel sensible.

Montaba de manera perezosa a Louis, mientras éste, desde el piso, lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración agitada. Las callosas manos estaban apretadas sobre su cadera, y acariciando sus muslos.

—Te ves tan hermoso así, bebé. Montándome tan bien.

Mordió su labio inferior al escuchar la voz ronca y obscena de Louis. Sentía su erección contra su abdomen, humedeciéndolo por las gotas de pre-semen que salían de él al sentir el glande de Louis pegar contra su punto a cada lenta embestida que daba.

Miró los ojos azules debajo de él, que brillaban con lujuria y otra cosa que no supo identificar.

Cuando todo terminó, él estaba acostado sobre el mayor sintiendo la humedad dentro de él y los abdómenes de ambos manchados. Suspiró, respirando con tranquilidad mientras escondía su cara en el cuello del ojiazul.

No se iría de Alcatraz. No le importaba quedarse en el infierno si iba a estar Louis a su lado.

Estaba arrullándose con la relajada respiración del mayor contra su cabello, las suaves caricias de las fuertes manos sobre su espalda, y el suave sonido del mar cuando Louis habló.

—Nunca te dejaré— escuchó la suave voz, sacándole una sonrisa.— Ni tú a mí, ¿prometido?

Rió, enamorado, feliz.

—Lo prometo, Lou.

 

* * *

 

—Estuve esperando por hacerte este tatuaje hace más de un año.

—Cállate, Ed— susurró el moreno contra la almohada, sintiendo al pelirrojo poner el plástico encima del tatuaje recién hecho, debajo de su nuca.

Liam rió a su lado.

—Y tú, cállate tú también, Liam— gruñó, mirando al castaño. Este levanto ambas manos en señal de rendición.

—No he dicho nada, amor.

Zayn sonrió de lado al mirar los ojos castaños sobre su nuevo tatuaje. La pluma que había ahí, tapando el nombre de su ex prometida, le hacía sentir a él también más feliz y ligero. Protegido.

—No, pero estás pensando demasiado alto.

Liam volvió a reír.

—Ustedes dos son adorables. Niall se emocionara cuando se lo cuente.

—He dicho que te calles, Ed.

 

* * *

 

Niall se removió en la litera de arriba. Josh, a su lado lo abrazó con más fuerza contra su pecho.

—¿Pasa algo?

El rubio hizo una mueca, antes de suspirar.

—No sé, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Josh frunció el ceño, quitándole el libro de las manos a su novio. —Todo ha estado bien, ¿qué te preocupa , Ni?

—Todo ha estado demasiado en calma, Josh— susurró el rubio, haciendo una mueca—, pero es del tipo de calma que antecede una tormenta.

 

* * *

 

Harry estaba en su celda acostado, hace nada se había ido Louis con Zayn. Estarían fuera unas pocas horas según las palabras del mayor.

Suspiró mirando el techo, sintiéndose feliz ante lo tranquilo que había estado estas semanas con Lou, se pasaban casi todo el día en el faro, almorzaban con todos. Ahí había visto lo bien que se veían Zayn y Liam juntos.

Cuando escuchó a alguien abrir su celda levantó la cabeza de la almohada, viendo de quién se trataba. Se sentó con rapidez, mirando a Nick apoyado en la entrada, con los brazos cruzados. Aún se le notaban ligeras heridas y cicatrices que habían quedado de la pelea que había tenido con Louis.

—Hey, _rulitos_ — llamó él con una sonrisa, haciéndolo tensarse y buscar la navaja que había debajo de su almohada—. Tranquilo, sólo he venido a hablar.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó con voz que aparentaba ser dura.

—Sólo estoy algo intrigado, ¿sabes? Ha llegado a mis oídos que tú podrías salir de Alcatraz ahora mismo, que se demostró tu inocencia hace más días.

Harry apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Y eso en que te podría intrigar?

El mayor se encogió de hombros.— Es sólo que, tomando en cuenta lo que te hizo Tomlinson hace años, no sé, yo no hubiera podido perdonarlo.— El rizado frunció el ceño, confundido; mientras Nick actuaba un gesto de sorpresa—. Oh, no me digas que no lo sabes.

—No creeré en nada que salga de tu boca.

—No salió de mi, créeme. Lo escuché de tu amiguito teñido y su novio.— Harry frunció el ceño, su pecho se sentía pesado. Se quedó callado unos segundos, sopesando que hacer.

Al final suspiró y saco la mano de debajo de la almohada, dejando la navaja ahí.

—¿Qué es?

Nick sonrió, malicioso.— Déjame contarte una historia, _rulitos_. Una historia de una familia conformada por una amorosa y amable madre, una hermana mayor y un pequeño niño de ojos verdes y rizos— hizo una pausa, disfrutado la mueca consternada del otro—. Te contaré cómo esta familia fue destruida por un monstruo.

 

* * *

 

—No puedo creer que al fin lo hayas hecho, hermano. Estoy orgulloso de ti— murmuró Louis con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras cargaba las cajas hacia la bodega. Cowell le dijo que él lo debía de hacer porque lo que había dentro eran cosas que se debían mantener en secreto o una mierda así. A Louis no le importaba realmente, estaba feliz de que hoy no llegaría a la celda manchado de pies a cabeza con sangre.

Zayn sonrió—. Gracias. Pero yo aún no puedo creer que tú hayas estado rechazando las visitas de Troy. Nunca le habías llevado la contraria. Yo soy quien debería decir que estoy orgulloso de ti, bro.

El moreno miró al castaño sonreír, mientras soltaba una de las cajas de madera. Juntos se dirigieron al barco que estaba a las orillas de la isla de Alcatraz, para sacar las últimas cajas y guardarlas en el enorme almacén que tenía Cowell.

—Sólo, me di cuenta de que Troy no es mi ancla. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en él como un padre ahora.

—Sí, lo sé. Harry hizo que te dieras cuenta, ¿no?. Después de todo, él realmente es tu ancla.

Louis le sonrió en respuesta, dejando la última caja apilada en las que ya habían guardado ahí y dirigiéndose con Zayn a la salida.

 

* * *

 

Harry miró como Louis se estiraba mientras entraba hacia su celda, seguro sintiendo los músculos de su espalda tensos por lo que sea que haya estado haciendo esa noche.

—¿Por qué sigues despierto, princesa?— inquirió el castaño, quitándose la camisa y dejándola en la esquina de la habitación. Harry seguía callado, mirándolo con expresión ausente, sentado desde la litera de arriba. El mayor al notar su silencio lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, mientras se acercaba cauteloso a la litera—. ¿Qué está mal?

El menor lo miró, con esa expresión carente de sentimientos que comenzaba a inquietar a Louis. De repente sentía una opresión en el pecho, y el día se había vuelto  gris ante sus ojos.

—Lou— comenzó, lamiéndose los labios resecos antes de continuar—, ¿qué sabes realmente acerca de cómo murieron mi mamá y mi hermana?

Y al ver al ojiazul tensar su mandíbula y apartar la mirada tuvo toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Sintió su mundo romperse en mil pedazos. 

Se bajó de la litera con sus puños temblando y se paró frente a Louis.

—¿Fuiste tú quién las asesino?— murmuró, la rabia deslizándose en cada sílaba—. ¡¿Fuiste tú?!

Louis suspiró titubeante, antes de mirarlo a los ojos y decir con voz clara—: Sí, fui yo.

Vio el puño de Harry antes de sentirlo contra su pómulo, pero no hizo nada por esquivarlo. Se lo merecía. Joder, se merecía todo lo que Harry quisiera hacerle o decirle en ese momento.

El rizado ahora tenía pequeñas lágrimas deslizándose por  sus mejillas, no pudiendo contenerlas más, mientras miraba con un profundo dolor e impotencia al ojiazul.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?— susurró con voz débil—.  Confié en ti y te conté todo acerca de mi vida, ¡te conté sobre ellas mientras tú me mirabas a los ojos y me mentías!— le gritó, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo dolía, un nudo en el estómago y un horrible dolor de cabeza. Se sentía enfermo al darse cuenta de que todo lo que le había dicho Grimshaw era verdad—. Tú, idiota. Pudiste haber confiado en mí, pudimos haber tratado de sobrellevarlo ya que sé que no fue tu culpa. ¡Pero elegiste mentirme con tu est...!

—¡Lo siento! ¿Bien?— gritó Louis, interrumpiéndolo— Lo siento. Te juro que si pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás y evitar haberlas matado, lo haría— murmuró, pasando una mano por su cara, intentando tranquilizarse—, pero es imposible. Y yo... Yo no te dije nada porque estaba jodidamente asustado de que te fueras.

Harry se quedó en silencio un minuto.

Negó con la cabeza, limpiándose las lágrimas y alejándose de Louis.

—Sabes que me iré, ¿cierto?— aclaró, respirando profundamente antes de continuar— No puedo quedarme contigo después de todo. Me he estado poniendo esta venda en los ojos desde que te conocí, intentando ignorar lo malo que haces porque yo simplemente estoy tan enamorado de ti.— Louis pasó una mano por su cara nuevamente, seguro evitando así llorar—. Pero el que me engañaras y me mintieras todos estos meses con tanta facilidad es demasiado. Desde que llegué aquí ha sido demasiado.

—Harry...

—Me voy, Louis.

 

* * *

 

Su salida al día siguiente fue relativamente sencilla. Podría decir que hasta el director estaba feliz de que él estuviera tomando la decisión de finalmente firmar sus papeles de salida. Como si estuviera feliz de abandonar a Louis.

En su último día en la cocina no pudo evitar recordar a Joel, lo que le había dicho la primera y única vez que hablado, el como le había advertido acerca de Louis al final resultó ser verdad. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? La imagen del rosario de Joel llenó de sangre en el bolsillo de Louis esa noche se quedó grabada en su mente el resto de la mañana.

Despedirse de todos tampoco fue fácil, Niall lloró que no se fuera mientras lo abrazaba. Josh le dedicaba una mirada de absoluto perdón: él no se atrevió a acercase si quiera, solo llegó un "Lo lamento" a sus oídos antes de que desapareciera con su novio.

Después Zayn se acercó a él, sonriéndole triste, diciendo que lo extrañaría pero que se alegraba realmente por él de poder salir de ese lugar. De poder vivir una vida normal y feliz. Liam le dio una palmada en la espalda y le dedico una de esas adorables sonrisas, deseándole suerte.

No vio a Louis en todo el día.

Más entrada la tarde vio a Cara esperándolo en la entrada de Alcatraz con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y una mirada cálida. Unos guardias lo escoltaban a la salida.

 _Dios_ , no sabía si todo eso estaba bien o no.

Pero era la mejor decisión, se convencía. No podía quedarse en una prisión siendo inocente, ¿no es cierto? Eso era lo correcto. Seguir con sus estudios, trabajar en una bonita panadería para pagarlos, estar con sus amigos. Superar todo lo malo que había sucedido en Alcatraz. Eso era lo que _debía_ hacer.

Y aún así, arriba del bote que se dirigía a la bahía de San Francisco, no podía apartar la mirada del faro que se hacía más pequeño conforme iban pasando lo minutos. Podía imaginarse a Louis ahí, observándolo alejarse mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Sentía la pequeña mano de Cara en la suya, brindándole el apoyo que necesitaba. Manteniéndolo a flote ahora que se sentía hundirse.

Recordaría con cariño todos los momentos con sus amigos. Nunca olvidaría a Louis. Lo había amado tanto. Pero ahora era momento de seguir adelante, continuar con su vida. Se convenció de que superaría esto. Realmente iba a hacerlo.

No estaba destinado a pasar su vida detrás de esos muros.

 


	4. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que a muchos no les debió de gustar el anterior final, el original, así que decidí hacer otro para repararles el corazón después de lo que escribí, espero les guste.

**Consume Me**

 

_Dos años después._

Harry esperaba recargado contra una vieja pared de ladrillos, afuera del edificio donde se encontraba su departamento.

Suspiró mientras veía su celular. Él debía de estar a punto de llegar.

Sonrió cuando miró un auto negro aparcarse delante de él. La ventanilla bajo hasta la mitad y el conductor lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Hey guapo, ¿quieres un aventón?— preguntó burlón.

—Cállate, Xander— respondió riendo, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del copiloto. Se subió en el vehículo y le sonrió al castaño.

—Sigue sin gustarme que te hayas cortado el cabello, ya lo tenías bastante largo— le reclamó con un puchero.

Harry se encogió de hombros mirando por la ventana del carro mientras éste avanzaba. Sentía la brisa chocar contra su rostro mientras que el paisaje iba cambiando de unos edificios viejos y una zona de clase media baja a una con casas enormes, elegantes y gente rica.

Revisó debajo de su asiento encontrando una maleta que contenía todo lo que ocuparían hoy.

Antes de bajar del auto se volteó a Xander, quién lo miraba con una ceja arqueada.

—Te quiero agradecer por estos dos años que has estado conmigo. No sé cómo hubiera podido sobrevivir sin ti a mi lado, Xan, así que gracias.— El castaño le sonrió con ternura mientras le pasaba una mano por su corto cabello.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Haz. Se lo que fueron esos meses para ti ahí. Así como sé que dices todo esto porque soy el único que te ayuda y apoya en todas tus locuras, hermano.

Harry soltó una carcajada mientras tomaba la maleta y la ponía en su regazo.

—Esta es la última locura haremos juntos lo prometo.

 

* * *

 

—Deja de atormentarte por eso— susurró Zayn, viendo cómo su amigo inhalaba una larga calada del cigarrillo—. Han pasado años, bro.

Louis rodó los ojos, dandole un suave golpe en la nuca antes de regresar a partir piedras.

—Tú concéntrate en hacer a tu esposo feliz, Malik.

El moreno rió, dejando el pico de lado y mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Tú tranquilo, no debes de ponerte celoso. Tengo suficiente amor para los dos.

Una pequeña sonrisa amenazó con aparecer en el rostro del mayor, antes de volver a rodar los ojos.

—Dios, sólo concéntrate en partir las putas piedras, hermano.

 

* * *

 

El Juez leyó los papeles una última vez, todos en la sala esperaban en silencio el veredicto.

El rizado suspiró volteando hacia atrás, dónde estaba toda la audiencia. Ahí se encontraba Cara, bajando la mirada decepcionada y triste por su decisión. En un rincón estaba Xander, mirándolo con una sonrisa que le transmitía todo su apoyo, tranquilizándolo un poco.

El Juez de aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Harry Styles, se le a declarado culpable por los cargos contra el asesinato de Troy Tomlinson. Al tener antecedentes se le condena a cincuenta años en la prisión de Alcatraz.

El martillo sonó contra la madera, dando por finalizado el veredicto. Ante esto, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rizado.

 

* * *

 

Louis sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su vientre, provocando que frunciera el ceño.

—¿Algo va mal, Tommo?— inquirió Niall con la boca llena de comida.

—Hey, no hables cuando estás comiendo, te puedes ahogar, idiota— regañó Liam.

—¿A quién le dices idiota, idiota?

—No, en serio, has estado extraño toda la mañana— susurró Zayn con preocupación ignorando la pelea entre el rubio y su novio.

—Si, no es nada, sólo un extraño presentimiento— tranquilizó Louis, dejando a un lado su charola de comida.

—¿Malo?

Negó con la cabeza—. No. Sólo... extraño.

Zayn lo miró por un momento antes de asentir y seguir con el almuerzo.

Cuando acabaron de comer se dirigieron al patio. Excepto Louis, quien intentando ignorar la sensación extraña se dirigió a su celda, dispuesto a dormir.

Mientras más se acercaba, con más intensidad sentía esas cosquillas en el vientre.

Dentro de la celda, Harry lo sintió antes de  siquiera verlo.

El mayor se detuvo en seco en la reja de la entrada. Sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos de Louis lo miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa, intriga y confusión. Harry lo miraba con amor y añoranza.

Ambos cambiaron. Los rasgos más adultos, maduros. Mucho en ellos cambió. Pasaron varias cosas en esos dos años. Pero ninguna palabra salió de la boca de ambos.

Sonriendo, Harry eliminó el espacio que había entre ellos y lo besó. Al principio fue un frágil toque, como si todavía le quedase alguna duda sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, en cuanto notó cómo Louis le mordisqueaba el labio inferior, la dulzura se convirtió en pasión y frenesí. Abrió la boca y permitió que la lengua del mayor bailara junto a la suya, enredándose la una con la otra, mezclando saliva y devorándose sin ningún recato.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose. Sólo se separaban cuando el aire les faltaba, para a continuación volver a empezar de nuevo, con los labios hinchados y sedientos de más, de mucho más. Ahora que habían empezado era impensable parar. Eran todos los besos que Louis llevaba años deseando darle, los besos que se había imaginado en una realidad alternativa donde las cosas eran más fáciles y en lo único que tenía que preocuparse era en tener a Harry junto a él. Ahora... ahora allí estaba, acariciando la exigente lengua de Harry y ambos cada vez más excitados.

Se perdieron entre las sábanas de la litera dentro de la celda hasta que anocheció.

 

* * *

 

—Deja de hacerme marcas en la espalda— gruñó retorciéndose entre los brazos del mayor.

Liam rió besando su nuca— No.

—Eres como un niño. No entiendo porque insistes en hacerme eso sí ya tengo tu tatuaje— susurró acomodándose en la almohada. El castaño lo aferró más a él.

—Es sólo...— sintió al castaño titubear detrás de él, lo que hizo que frunciera el ceño. Colocó una mano sobre las de Liam, las cuales estaban sobre su vientre, abrazándolo con fuerza contra él—. Es sólo que te amo tanto. Tanto, amor. No me puedo imaginar estando sin ti.

Zayn cerró los ojos, antes de girarse para quedar de frente con Liam, sin romper el abrazo.

—No tienes que imaginarte nada, idiota. No me iré a ningún lado, porque eres con quien quiero estar. Porque te amo.

El castaño lo miró un segundo, antes de regalarle una de esas bonitas sonrisas que hacían que su pecho se sintiera cálido.

—Me hace feliz escuchar eso, amor.

 

* * *

 

Harry bostezó, sentándose en la esquina de la litera y estirándose. Probablemente era de noche ya. Debía de volver a acostumbrarse a los horarios de aquí.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para volver a terminar aquí?

La pregunta de Louis lo sobresaltó. Era la primera vez que hablaban desde que llegó. Que salía algo más de sus labios que no fueran gemidos, jadeos o sus nombres.

Volteó a verlo. Louis estaba acostado con la sábana cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo desnudo. Un brillo especial adornando sus ojos azules que lo hizo enternecer.

Harry sonrío, acostándose de nuevo junto a él. Louis lo recibió posando una mano en la mariposa de su abdomen, como siempre lo hacía.

—No importa lo que hice, Lou— susurró, besando su cuello—. Lo importante es que estoy aquí, contigo.

Louis asintió, besando su cabeza.

—Cortaste tu cabello.

—Si— asintió, mordiendo su labio inferior— ¿Se ve mal?

—No, te ves sexy.

El rizado rió ante eso, escondiendo su cara en el cuello del mayor.

—Espero que no te arrepientas de esto, princesa.

—Nunca me arrepentiría de estar contigo, Lou.

—Te estoy quitando tu libertad.

—Siento más libertad estando aquí contigo que allá afuera— susurró—. Viajé, hice todo lo que quise siempre. Pero nada tenía sentido si no estaba contigo.

Sintió el pecho de Louis moverse bajó su mano, lo que reconoció como un silencioso sollozo. El mayor puso una mano sobre sus ojos azules antes de hablar.

—Te amo.

—Lo sé.

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Harry suspiró—. Lo sé.

—Nunca vuelvas a irte.

—No lo haré. Nunca. Lo prometo.

 

* * *

 

El rubio entró feliz a la celda después de la noticia que recibió. Miró a su novio sostener un sobre con una sonrisa.

—¿Es una carta de tu hermano?— Josh asintió—. Genial, ¿qué dice?

—Quería preguntar en cómo llegó Harry a la prisión y a advertirnos que nos pateará el culo si no lo cuidáramos bien.

Niall rió.

—Sabía que Xander le había ayudado a Harry a regresar aquí. Pero no importa, gracias a él mi pareja favorita vuelve a estar junta. Son más fuertes de lo que pensé— decía con una sonrisa—. Alcatraz será muy interesante y divertido de hoy en adelante.

 

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Mejor?
> 
> ¿Cuál hubiera sido su final perfecto?
> 
> Gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> *La prisión de Alcatraz es una de las prisiones más famosas y en donde se encerraba antes a criminales realmente peligrosos. Esta cárcel esta construida sobre la pequeña Isla de Alcatraz.


End file.
